Unseen Smile
by littlegirlintheshadows
Summary: Love knows no boundaries, blooms even under the most unconvetional setting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Saiyuki. If I did, there won't be any repressed feelings between the characters. ()

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Graphic Violence

**Lost and Found**

_Kougaiji looked up from his computer and found Hakkai's angelic face watching him from the couch, a book in his hand. He smiled sweetly and returned to his reading._

"_What do you want for dinner?" He asked as he went back to his work. "I didn't have time for the groceries and I'm sure you're too tired to cook anyway."_

"_How about some Japanese?"_

"_Japanese sounds great," he said, not even bothering to look at him. He frowned, his fine features creasing. He placed the book on the coffee table and started for the red-head. "Didn't we have Japanese the other day, or was that Thai food?"_

"_That was Chinese, Kou," he answered while walking towards him. "You have been working too much, I think you should let off for— and why aren't you paying attention to me?" He ended the question with a slight shove. Kougaiji laughed a bit and swung his chair around to face him._

"_You have my undivided attention, what do you want?" He said with a smile._

_Hakkai dug deep in his pocket and fished out his small surprise for Kougaiji._

"_Concert tickets?" He asked with a blink. "You bought concert tickets?"_

_His face fell. "You don't want to go," he stated flatly. His brows furrowed and his lips were forming again into a frown. Kougaiji was quick to assure._

"_That's not true. Of course I want to go, it has been a while since we went out."_

"_This will take your mind off of things," he replied and placed her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. "Come on, let's go for some dinner."_

---

It was suppose to be the night-off, a concert that was going to take his mind off his work but a few minutes during the show's intermission, a blast from the stage caused the concertgoers to become scared and alarmed. During the frenzy and chaos, he had lost Hakkai in the running and pushing. He waited for him, hoping to see Hakkai emerge from the frightened crowd with his angelic smile. Hours had passed but he didn't find him. He went home expecting and hoping that he would be there waiting for him. The night had turned into day but still no sign of Hakkai. He filed reports but the police wasn't able to identify if he was a part of the very few casualties. It has now 2 years since he disappeared and things are looking more and more hopeless for Kou.

Since today…

"Excuse me," Kougaiji asked a man standing in front of him. The man, dressed in black trench coat and jeans, turned slowly to face him.

"You dropped this back there," he said and handed him a leather glove.

He looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled back before noticing the way he smiled. It was so familiar. Where did he see that smile before? The eyeglasses threw off his eyes, hiding them from him but Kou could not resist but notice his smile. He stared at him, trying to picture him in a loose shirt and faded jeans.

"Is there anything wrong? Do you need something else?"

"Hakkai…" he whispered and reached out for him.

The man took a step back but he continued to reach for him. He swatted his hand away and turned around to leave. He took after him, following him close, not wanting to lose sight. However, he noticed that for every step he took he seemed to a foot away.

"HAKKAI!" He called after him, but the man did not look back. The man took a turn towards an alley and he could only follow. When he took the turn, he was already waiting for him at the end of the alley. A shadow covering his beautiful face.

"I am not the person you are looking for," he called out in a strong and clear voice. "I am not Hakkai."

"I know that smile," he whispered. "Only one person can smile like that."

He turned around to leave, his coat billowing like a cape as he took long steady strides.

"Hakkai, don't you remember me?" Kou called out.

The figure continued and vanished into the shadows of the alley.

---

Hakkai took off his trench coat to reveal the slim body under the heavy leather and flung the material on a nearby chair. He heaved a sigh as he ran his fingers through his short, silky black hair, untangling the strands with his lean fingers. He was about to sit down to start his work on the computer when he noticed a slight movement at the corner of his eye. With lightning-speed, she drew her sword and pointed it at the intruder, carefully aiming for the neck.

"You haven't changed Hakkai. Your speed and accuracy still fascinates me," the man said and moved the sword away with his finger. "And you still go for the swiftest way of death."

"And you're still the bastard I met in Japan, Gojyo."

The stranger took a few steps to reveal him self in the faint light. He too, was clothed in black, though wearing a shorter jacket and a black sweater. What was noticeable was the silver dagger hooked around his waist and the silver Desert Eagle tucked in his pants.

"What are you doing in the vicinity Gojyo? New target perhaps."

"I'm here for the upcoming conference," he stated. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm here for the Consul of Austria, not a very important person. Unlike your next assignment."

"Next assignment?"

Gojyo handed her a brown folder which he hesitantly took. "Everything you need to know is in there. Down payment's already been deposited to your private account."

"Seems that my decision's no longer respected around here," he answered with a slight edge to his voice.

"Same grounds apply to failure," he reminded him. "But knowing you, there isn't any room for failure."

Hakkai did not reply instead turned his back on him. Gojyo stepped closer and took a lock of hair in his hands, smiling at the silky smooth feel it made on his fingertips.

"Don't touch me," he said and stepped away from him.

"You always smelled of fresh flowers," Gojyo said, a hint of desire was evident in his voice.

"Touch me again and you die by me hands," he said coldly and looked him in the eye. Gojyo stepped back when he saw his eyes. It had taken a darker hue and was blank and unforgiving. It was the eyes of the true killer they have always feared.

Gojyo did not say anything in response but left through the window, leaving a draft as he left it open. Hakkai took a deep breath and sighed. His skin no longer felt cold and he could feel the blood returning to his cheeks. He took the folder and laid it on the desk. Tomorrow will be the time he'll face his worst nightmare…again.

---

"He's back," Kougaiji insisted to Jien as they talked over coffee. "I saw him."

"How can you say he's back when you don't even have any proof that she's actually alive. The guy could only be someone who looks like him."

"Think outside the box, man. Things aren't what they seem."

"Yeah, and you aren't what you seem to be the first time we met. You're a straight, intelligent person and now you believe in reincarnation?"

"He's not dead because he never died in the first place."

"How can you say something like that when even the police told us no one of the name Cho Hakkai was in their records?"

"I just know. I have this gut feeling."

"But is that enough? Can you're gut feeling explain why the state doesn't have any records of his existence? Can you're gut explain why how he survived the stampede? Can you're—"

"Okay! So my gut feeling isn't that reliable," Kougaiji snapped.

Jien fell silent and looked thoughtfully at his bestfriend. He was about to say something but the look on Kougaiji's face made him swallow the words. He, instead, took a sip of his cappuccino and looked down at the cup.

"I'll find him," he said out loud. "Believe me Jien, I will."

That night…

Hakkai stepped into the nightclub and felt all eyes turn towards him. Who wouldn't? He looked more of a model than a hired-killer in the suit he was wearing. The tight black sleeveless top showed off his well built but lean arms and shoulders. He used his favorite square pants that allowed him to run, sprint and jump without giving up on the fashion side.

He sat by the bar and scanned the crowd, waiting for his informant. He noticed a teenage girl with blonde hair and piercing golden eyes walking towards him. Lirin, his informant, slid into the empty bar stool next to him. She motioned to the bartender and ordered vodka on the rocks.

"See that group by the VIP lounge?" She said slowly as she waited for her drink.

Hakkai turned to look at where she directed him. A man dressed in an expensive looking business suit was surrounded by scantily-clad women was motioning exaggeratedly to another man dressed down in black. Bodyguard, most probably, he thought.

"Target is highly protected. The guard that you see is just a decoy. Other bodyguards are roaming the club, possibly dressed as civilians. And don't forget that there are two cameras locked on his position. It follows him wherever he goes."

Hakkai nodded and his informant left with the drink in her hand. But before leaving, she gave him a look he knew all to well.

There was no room for failure. It was now or never.

---

Kougaiji listened quietly to the song that was playing on computer. It was one of their favorite songs. They'd lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, following each other's breath, counting the pulse emanating on each other's wrists as they held hands. It was those nights that Kougaijis wished would last, and now, would return. He'd give anything to have him by his side. He stared at the blank screen and decided to turn the computer off. It was no use. His mind was not functioning because all he could think about was how he could get her back.

"But what if he doesn't want to come back?" He asked out loud, waiting for some form of answer, maybe through his subconscious mind.

He shook his head. He did not want to think about that anymore. He should only be focusing on how to get him back. It has been two years but every moment together was still like yesterday. The scent of his hair on his pillow was still present every time he went to sleep. He would wake up in the middle of the night hoping that Hakkai would come in and lie down beside him.

"Wishful thinking," Kougaiji breathed out. "It's just wishful thinking."

The moment he saw him in that store, there was no mistaking it was Hakkai. The eyes, the hair, the way he smiled when he thanked him, it was Hakkai all right. He just could not understand why he denied his identity.

---

He walked down the corridor like death itself, certain of every move as his hair gracefully followed his every step. The sword was carefully tucked against his back, making it easy for him to pull it out in case things got too rowdy. His target was leaving and every second counted. As the car was about to leave the parking lot, he made a run for it. He brought out the sword and sprinted across the parking lot straight for the car. The headlights flashed and he dropped, one hand on the ground for leverage and the other holding the sword that gleamed in the night, his stance predatory and deadly.

The car backed up and with screeching tires sped towards him. He stood up, made an arc with his sword and ran straight on. On the last drawn second, he made a jump and landed neatly on the hood. His sword pierced its way through the windshield and killed the driver instantly, and before the guard could fire their guns, he was already dead by his sword. He stood up and wiped his sword with a rag before climbing down. He walked casually towards the back seat and opened the door. There he found the target crouching behind the driver's seat in attempt to hide from him.

"Please, spare me," the man pleaded, his hands trembling in fear and eyes wide with unspoken fear.

"Mr. Richardson, your drug trafficking days are over," he said and without batting an eye, swung his sword in a sweep and stepped back as the body toppled out of the car. He turned around and started walking away from the car as he cleaned his sword. As soon as the sword was spotless, he gracefully returned it back to its casing.

"You can tell them to transfer the rest of the money to my off-shore accounts," he called out to the informant who was lurking in the shadows. When he was certain that the informant was gone, he turned towards a parked car and kicked the door with his heel. A groan of pain was heard from the other side of the door.

"Gojyo, you bastard," he hissed. "Why the hell are you spying one me?"

Gojyo revealed himself from behind the car, a smug smile playing on his lips. He took a step towards him, closing the distance. When he noticed the piqued look on his face, he leaned against the car to ease the rising tension.

"I was not spying on you. I was merely observing your technique," he stated coolly and met his glare. "I'm a big fan of yours."

"Like hell you are," he grated out and started to leave.

Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arm and pulled him to press his body against the smaller man. Hakkai could feel the heat rising to his face as he felt his body pressing against Gojyo's, the warmth underneath the shirt was undeniable against the thin fabric of his shirt. He wanted to pull away but something in the back of his head wanted to be held.

"I thought you said that if I touch you again, I die by your hands?" Gojyo asked as he buried his face in the crook of hid neck, inhaling his scent and allowing his lips to trail down the bare neck.

"Gojyo," he pleaded softly and tried to push him away. "Don't do this. This is wrong."

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he pulled him even closer. "And what shouldn't I do?" He asked as his hands trailed down his back.

Hakkai whimpered as Gojyo's lips continued to play around his neck, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder and collarbone. She could not deny the heat rising in him. Afraid that Gojyo would notice the undeniable arousal in him, he pushed Gojyo away causing him to fall back on the car.

"That's enough."

Gojyo looked at him found that he was staring back. Without saying another word, he disappeared into the night. Gojyo dusted himself, smiled and followed suit.

---

Hakkai ran his hands through his hair as he stepped in his room. He was about to remove his shirt when he felt a hand stop him.

"Let me finish what I was doing earlier," Gojyo's voice came from behind. He whirled around and pushed him away.

"I said that's enough," he snapped and stepped back. "I want you out of my room or I'll kill you."

Gojyo smiled and took a step forward, pushing his luck and closing the distance once again. He placed his hands on his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Go ahead, kill me," he said softly as his hands went down the softness of his arms. When he didn't do anything, his hands slowly made it's way to the hem of his shirt. He pulled the clothing off his head and placed soft butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Gojyo, don't do this," Hakkai whispered and placed his hands against the red-head's chest, pushing him away. But the taller man would not be denied. With a sudden release of strength, Gogyo's hands clamped down on Hakkai's wrist.

Gojyo pushed Hakkai against the wall to trap the slender body against his. Gojyo looked hungrily at Hakkai before devouring the soft half-open mouth before him. Hakkai moaned against Gojyo's lips as he felt his tongue taste every corner of his mouth. Gojyo eased his grip on his wrists to remove his own shirt.

However, when Hakkai felt Gojyo's hands hurriedly tugging at his belt, he angrily pushed him away.

"I said no! " He yelled angrily. Gojyo stumbled back but regained his balance, a confused look on his face.

"It's that Kougaiji boy isn't it?"

Hakkai did not say anything. Instead, he picked his shirt and dressed up. Gojyo stepped closer and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ever since you met that bastard again you've been avoiding me like a plague," Gojyo said angrily, his grip on his arm tightening with every word. Hakkai twisted his arm so that he was holding Gojyo instead. He did not say anything but placed the edge of his sword against his neck. Gojyo gasped in surprise when he felt the cold steel press against his throat, the edge slowly embedding itself.

"Get out before I kill you," he whispered coldly and stared intently into his eyes. He relaxed his grip and turned away, not wanting Gojyo to see that he wanted him so much.

"I'll be back, Hakkai," Gojyo mumbled. "I'm not giving up on you that easily."

When he turned around to say something, Gojyo had gone out of the window, leaving the window wide open. He let out a tattered sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. As sigh after sigh slipped out his bruised lips, the sword he trusted with his life glistened and flashed on the bed.

---

"A man was killed last night at Hey Joe's parking lot," Jien stated as he watched Kougaiji pace back and forth. "The murder weapon was not a gun. Police are saying it's a sharp object, ranging from a long switch blade to a full-size sword. CSI seems to be limiting it to a sword but they still have to identify what sword was used."

Kougaiji didn't say anything but continued to pace back and forth. Jien looked at him seriously.

"The police identified the men killed as drug operatives. The primary agent, Andus Richardson, operates in the country all the way to South America. He's in Peru's most wanted list. The police aren't sure if this is a part of drug war or a vigilante case."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"There's a witness saying that he saw a man leave the club the same time the agent left."

"That's a lousy eye-witness story," he snapped. Jien looked unperturbed by his outburst.

"I'm just stating the facts of the crime.'

"The last one still falls under hear-say. And unless that witness can exactly say that he saw the crime being committed he can't be a reliable source. Why are you telling me this?"

"They all managed to track down every person on the list, all except one man," Jien said ignoring his question. "Do you know why?"

Kougaiji looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"The man's name didn't turn out any information whatsoever. No address, date of birth, nothing at all, Kougaiji. He used the name Hakuryu. Does it ring a bell?"

"The name does sound familiar but I can't remember where I saw it," Kougaiji said slowly.

"I thought so," Jien said and handed him a few documents. "Those were some of the articles Hakkai wrote for publication under the magazine we used to work for. Hakuryu was supposed to be his comic strip name but the comic never hit the stands because Hakkai supposedly died."

"It can't be him," Kougaiji whispered as he sat on a chair.

"Let's hope he's really dead, or we're in a big mess," Jien muttered and looked at a picture of Hakkai and Kougaiji hanging on the wall. "I just really hope."

---

Hakkai looked up as the evening news flashed on the TV. It was about Andus Richardson, the man he killed in the parking lot.

"You left a trail behind," Gojyo said as he stood by the doorway. "And you shouldn't leave your doors unlocked. Someone might break in."

"I appreciate you're concern Gojyo," Hakkai said coldly. "But I think I can handle my own affairs."

"Someone saw you last night leave the same time as your target did."

"The trail's going to go cold, the same with the others. You know that as much as I do," Hakkai said and picked up his coat. "I'm going out for a walk. Lock the door when you leave."

'I don't want you to get hurt Hakkai, you know that."

Hakkai stopped in his tracks when he heard the statement. It almost sounded as if he loved him. This man, so full of hatred and coldness, actually felt something besides pain.

"Be careful," was the last thing he said before he left.

"Gojyo," he whispered as if trying to understand him. He shook his head and locked the door behind him as he left the confines of the room.

The cold air breathed softly against his face as he looked around. The place was deserted given the lateness of the hour. There were a few people walking around, some prostitutes milling along the sidewalks, some gangsters smoking in the corners, but only he was the one who walked the opposite direction. He was different.

"I was always different," he whispered as he made his way down the lonely street. He had always been alone, misunderstood for his ways and he couldn't blame them. He was, after all, trained by the secret service to follow his father's tracks after he died. They said it was one of his last wishes. And he despised him for that. He was robbed of a normal life. Remembering his past made him angry and caused him to lash out with the sword. Hakkai gracefully swung the sword in an arc, cutting a piece of timber in two. He was well–trained in using guns but was exceptionally adept with swords.

"Sword fighting is an art form," a stranger's voice said from the background. He turned around instinctively to face where the voice came from but could not see him. "Mind if I test your skills?"

"The darkness defeats the purpose," Hakkai said cautiously but kept the sword on guard.

"On the contrary, it allows your senses to become more attune."

"But the style and the art form of the sword is wasted on the lack of visuals," he managed to say. The stranger did not say anything further but made the first attack. In the darkness, Hakkai felt the change of air and managed to block the strike coming from his right. With swift movements, he managed a counter-attack but only lashed at cold air.

"Shit," he hissed out in frustration as the darkness continued to envelope his attacker. He made a run for the clearing hoping that the attacker would follow.

"The light will not do you any good, what is a master compared to a student?" Came the snide remark. He gritted his teeth and held the katana tightly.

As soon as he came to the clearing he made a clean somersault to land on a defense position. His eyes gleamed like ice in the darkness.

"Are you ready for me?" The voice rang out in the empty clearing.

"Bring it on, bastard," he hissed and changed position; bringing the sword in attack position.

---

Hakkai staggered aimlessly across the street. He was bruised and hurting from the lacerations. His clothes were spattered in the Chinese's blood. He managed to keep the sword from sight, hiding it behind his back. For the past hour, he managed to dodge the patrolling police but wondered for how long he can manage to escape them. He cannot afford to confront another attack. He walked down an alley, resting from time to time against the walls, hiding in the darkness.

The Chinese assassin was hired by Andus Richardson's company just in case things did not go as planned. For some strange reason, he overlooked the matter that the assassin must've been watching him while he killed Richardson. But why, if he was ordered to protect him, did he not stop Hakkai during that night? Why did he choose to attack after he had killed Richardson?

_Beating the strongest brings about great recognition, hitokiri,_1the Chinese whispered in his ear as he held him pinned against the ground. Before he could kill him with a downward thrust of his sword, Hakkai had managed to get out of his lock and kill him with a backhand stab to the heart. He heard him gurgle out some undistinguishable words before he died on his sword.

It was true. Several attempts to kill him were made, not because of duty or contract, but because of sheer will to become the most powerful and formidable assassin. Men and women alike were drawn to him because killing him would make them go up the price ladder. However, many failed to achieve this twisted dream. There was only one person who posed as a threat to him and that would be Gojyo.

_Hitokiri_. _What does it mean to be called hitokiri?_

"Hey, are you all right?" A deep voice came from behind him. The voice was achingly familiar. Hakkai turned cautiously to face the stranger. His hands ready on the katana. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. The stranger's face was blocked by the light coming from a street lamp, and it was too bright for him to distinguish his face.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He wanted to reach out to touch the face, to distinguish it from friend or foe. However, before he could even feel the warmth of another human being. He had already passed out.

"Hakkai..."

---

Gojyo paced the room back and forth, unable to contain the growing apprehension over his absence. He was suppose to be back from his walk over an hour ago but still the room remained empty and deserted.

"Where the hell is he?" He muttered as he remained on the path he was trudging on the carpet. "He's supposed to be back by now."

He was about to go on another round of pacing when he heard screams from outside. Going on his instincts, he went out to investigate, hoping in the back of his mind, it had nothing to do with Hakkai.

"Shit," he cursed angrily. He was never like this before. He never cared if something happened to anyone. But ever since he met Hakkai, shit, he's been like a lovesick dog following his every move.

"I should've followed him," he muttered as he ran through the shadows of the buildings, careful not to be seen. Had he followed him when he left the room, he might not be in this frenzied search for his whereabouts.

He first saw him during a diplomatic conference in Hague. He was one of the guests. Gojyo could still remember the dark emerald tux he wore that shown off his eyes. Everybody agreed that he was more beautiful than handsome with his fine angular and soft features. Ever since he walked in the room, he hadn't taken his eyes off him. Hakkai was on assignment for the Chilean ambassador, and he on assignment for the consul general of Slovenia. They had bumped against each other on their way to their assignments, and he very politely mumbled an 'excuse me' before going on his way. He hasn't stopped thinking about the dark-haired green-eyed man ever since. So, when they met again in Japan, he made his move. Though he obviously got on his wrong side, Gojyo's been with his crowd ever since, working for the same operative. He wasn't sure if it was a great idea falling for a co-worker but he couldn't ignore the feelings anymore.

"Fucking weakness," he muttered as he made through the small park. He never should've set his eyes on him. There were bright lights at the end of the clearing and several people watching. Better to take another side to investigate.

When he reached another side of the clearing, he saw several news reporters and a couple of police men investigating a crime scene. What caught his attention was the sword lying on the ground beside a covered body. His breath caught in his throat and the world seems to be spinning. It can't be Hakkai. Gods, he wouldn't know what he would do if the man behind the blanket was Hakkai. He moved closer to the body. He just had to make sure even if it risked his own safety. He moved into the crowd as he tried to gather information, praying to himself that it wasn't Hakkai underneath the white sheet.

"We're positive that it's a Chinese male," the police officer told the reporter. "We've identified the victim as Tse-Bien, hit man of the South American drug syndicate. Reasons for his death are clearly made through sword fighting due to the slashes he received to the chest and to the head. However, the assailant responsible for his death is still to be arrested. We believe that it could be an inside affair."

"Can you say if the assailant is alive or dead?"

"From the great deal of blood, the assailant could be severely wounded and may not be far from here. He may have already tried to patch himself up and have stayed in some shelter to do so. We are currently on a man-hunt for the suspect."

Gojyo let out a sigh of relief. Now that he's certain that it isn't Hakkai, and that he could probably be still alive but he still has to find out where he was.

---

Kougaiji looked down on the sleeping figure. He was so badly beaten. His face was all bloody and bruised up from cuts and shallow lacerations. But there was no hiding that it was Hakkai.

"Hakkai," he whispered lovingly as he brushed the hair the fell on his face as he slept. "You're safe now."

Kougaiji turned to hear the front door opening. He was ready to fight off the police if he had to but it was only Jien, with his morning hair and the day's grocery. They've been sharing the apartment ever since Hakkai disappeared but this time, they might have to rethink the situation.

"I forgot the peanut butter but I have…" Jien's voice trailed off when he saw the form lying on the couch. He dropped the grocery on the kitchen counter and hurried over to where Kougaiji was sitting.

"He's going to be fine," Kougaiji said softly. He heard Jien gasp.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What are you talking about?" Kougaiji looked at him, surprised at his outburst.

"He's wanted for murder and you ask me what I'm talking about?"

"That's still yet to be proven," he answered heatedly. "And besides, you're a friend! You should think about him first before anything else."

"Uh, have you ever watched those murder movies where the suspect doesn't leave any witnesses alive?"

"He is not a murderer! And if you don't want to help him then that's fine, get out."

Jien stopped in his tracks and looked at him and then at Hakkai.

"You better know what you're doing Kougaiji," Jien said slowly and sat beside him. Kougaiji nodded and watched him sleep again. Jien sighed and looked at the battered figure before them. He didn't have the heart to throw him out. What Kougaiji said was true, he still was his friend and he should take care of him the way she took care of them.

"Now what do we do?" Jien asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know."

"WHAT!"

"Hush," Kougaiji answered with a finger on his lips. Jien turned beet red with frustration. "I'll think of something along the way."

Before Jien could answer back, Hakkai's eyes fluttered open.

**To Be Continued**

**1 hitokiri** – I got this from Rurouni Kenshin which isn't mine either. () Hmm…what does hitokiri mean? Hehe…I'll have to do some research then. Ü


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own Sayuiki or any affiliated characters. Not for kids and the faint-hearted. ()

**Finding the Puzzle Pieces**

When he woke up in a different room, all hell broke loose. Hakkai stumbled out of the couch and drew out the sword that Kougaiji had failed to find. Jien turned white at the sight of the sword and almost fainted. Kougaiji remained calm and looked at him as he reviewed his surroundings. His face was contorted in concern and anxiety. Kougaiji understood why he was feeling this way. He was, after all, in a whole new environment.

"Where am I?" He demanded, wincing at every step he made. The pain was undeniably still there. And he couldn't afford a confrontation and they both knew it.

"Don't you remember where you are, Hakkai?" Kougaiji asked slowly, inching closer to him. He looked steadily at him but did not answer. Hakkai, on the other hand, was inching towards the door, making his way to escape.

"You're not well, Hakkai. You can hardly walk, let alone run when you're out of this room."

Again, he made no response. When he noticed Jien inching towards him from the other side, he glared at him menacingly.

"Jump me, and you both die," he warned. "I may be hurt but I am very capable with my sword."

"Hakkai," Kougaiji soothed him. "Lie down for a while. It's not good for your wounds."

"What's not good for me is being here," he snapped. "Don't try and stop me from leaving because I will kill you both if you do."

Jien stopped in his tracks and looked at Kougaiji helplessly. Kougaiji was just about to reason out again when Hakkai entered the bathroom door and closed it behind him. They both rushed to see if he's still inside but saw that the window was left open.

"We fucking lost him," Kougaiji cursed angrily and shut the window close. "Hakkai's gone…again."

After an hour…

Gojyo could feel the exhaustion and fatigue weigh down on him. He was starting to feel tired after searching for Hakkai all night. He had taken a short rest during the day but in the back of his mind, he knew he still had to go and look for him.

"Hakkai, where are you?" He whispered the question to himself as he scanned the crowd passing in front of a small side street.

"Gojyo, help me," a soft voice came from behind him. He turned around and just in time caught Hakkai as he fell into his arms. Blood was dripping from the corner of his coat. Gojyo noticed that Hakkai's skin was cold and pale. He lay limply in his arms, his head resting weakly against his chest.

"Hakkai," he mumbled quietly and brushed the damp hair from his face. "I'm here for you."

Though he was tired from the search, he still carried him in his arms and brought him safely back to the apartment. There he laid him on the bed and managed to get him out of the tattered clothes. Within the few hours that he was asleep, Gojyo had tediously tended to the wounds and abrasions, carefully cleaning them with warm water and bandaging the cuts and injuries. After he had finished all these tasks, he checked if the apartment was secure and safe from intrusion. When everything was in order, he lied down beside him and watched Hakkai sleep until he too fell asleep, his body giving in to the exhaustion.

A few hours later, Hakkai woke up with his head resting on Gojyo's chest, a protective arm around him. He slowly removed himself from the hold, careful not to wake him up. He then examined his body and found that he was all bandaged up and treated. His cuts were cleaned and nicely patched up, and the bleeding from his back and side had stopped, though some blood had soaked through his shirt from underneath the bandages. He couldn't stop from smiling. He looked at Gojyo gratefully. Though most of the time they were arguing, even at each other's throats, he actually takes good care of him.

"Thank you," he whispered softly and leaned closer to kiss Gojyo on the forehead.

"No problem," he sleepily answered back. "I'm sorry if I can't talk straight right now. I haven't had any sleep since last night."

Hakkai felt a twinge of guilt when he thought that Gojyo might've been out all night looking for him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you Gojyo. You go on and sleep," Hakkai whispered and watched as Gojyo drifted back into his slumber. As he studied him, he thought that he looked so innocent while he was sleeping, a far cry from the killer that he is when he was in action. He could see a different Gojyo from this vantage point. He smiled again, and this time, he took his hand in his.

Maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with Gojyo.

---

"I can't believe we lost him!" Kougaiji said angrily as he struck the wall with his fist. Jien quietly looked on at his continuous outburst.

"It's for the better, Kougaiji," he said slowly. "We could've gotten into trouble had he stayed."

"But we already have him! He was here, damn it!"

"But if he stayed the police could've tracked him down. How will we explain all the blood on his clothes and did you see the sword he held out? That was probably the murder weapon he used on the drug operative!"

"Shut up, Jien," Kougaiji muttered. "There's no saying if he really killed—"

"No saying?" Jien repeated incredulously. "Are you out of your freaking mind? Hakkai had a sword, Kougaiji, a sword! And you're saying he's not the killer? What is he then, some kind of sword fanatic that waves a sword around?"

"We were still talking about Hakkai, a friend of ours," he said through gritted teeth. "Why can't you get that through you're head?"

"Because, the Hakkai I knew didn't keep a sword! The friend I knew was perfectly incapable of killing a man using a sword!" Jien retorted loudly. "Why can't you get THAT through you're head?"

"Because I still love him," Kougaiji shouted angrily.

"You don't love him Kougaiji," Jien said slowly. "You're in love with being in love with Hakkai. But you don't love him anymore, you just have some issues to settle, issues that you failed to settle before."

"What do you know? You never loved him."

'I loved the Hakkai I knew, the friend, the co-worker, the great boyfriend. But the Hakkai I saw here a while ago was a far cry from the Hakkai I know of. He was cold-blooded, fierce, and had absolutely no concern over what could happen to us! That isn't the Hakkai you fell in love with or the Hakkai I knew. Kougaiji, why can't you understand that?"

"Because I still love him," he repeated more slowly. "And even though he's been gone for almost 2 years, I still love him like the day I first saw him. It's still the same Hakkai for me, the same person I loved."

Jien didn't say anything because he already understood that Kougaiji was not listening to him. His stubbornness had taken over and there was no use for reason.

"I'm going to get him back Jien, watch me."

Meanwhile…

Ni Jieni, head of GSCE Technologies Incorporated, looked out of his office building. The death of their operative proved to be a great impact on their organization, losing millions of dollars on the black market. He was now ordered by the South American drug council to get rid of any further delay.

There was a knock on the door that disturbed his thoughts. His secretary entered with her filing folder, a serious look on her face.

"Sir, the Chinese has been found dead on a local park just north of the premises. He suffered severe stabs to the chest and a fatal wound to the head. The assailant is still at large Sir Jieni, what are you're further orders?"

"Deploy the Russian Miscka," he directed without looking at the secretary. "And if there are any calls for me, tell them I'll get back to them."

The secretary made notes and nodded a couple of times before turning to leave the office.

"Audrey," Ni stopped her before she could leave the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"We'll have to postpone our dinner for tonight. The council might want to talk to me."

The secretary nodded and left the room quietly.

"I'll crack down on you," he said while gazing out of the window. "And when I do, I'll kill you, slowly."

---

When Gojyo woke up and felt that Hakkai was not by his side, he was gripped by nervousness and quickly scanned the room. As soon as he stood up, he felt dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to the head but he didn't mind. He was set on finding where Hakkai was, even if he had to leave the house again.

"You really shouldn't be standing up yet," Hakkai's voice came from the small kitchen outside of the bedroom. "You're still tired from last night."

"And you shouldn't be walking around like that with those wounds of yours," Gojyo replied in an annoyed tone as he walked out to find him fixing some dinner for them. "You're weaker than I am, so you should be resting."

"If I started to rest, we'll both die of starvation," Hakkai said slowly. "And besides, let me return the favor of taking care of you."

"You don't have to," Gojyo insisted. "It was all for the operative, all for the work."

Gojyo walked towards him, sitting on a stool when he ignored him. He watched him busily whipping some mixture in a bowl. How could he look so adept to cooking, let alone know how to use the kitchen, when all he ever did was go out at night. When did he ever have the time to learn cooking? Then he realized that he must've gotten learned how to cook during the times he was with Kougaiji.

The thought of Hakkai and Kougaiji caused Gojyo to feel a little depressed.

"Stop staring at me. It's not nice to stare," he said with his back still turned towards him. "If you want to help out, you can prepare the table. You do know where the fork and knives go right?"

"I'm not an idiot," he grated out. "Of course, I know where they go."

He wasn't even finished with the table setting when Hakkai placed a steaming bowl on the table. He looked at him and shrugged.

"Can't blame myself if your slow," he said and went back to the kitchen. Gojyo shook his head and continued setting the table. He came back with some ravioli, fresh from the can.

"I didn't have time to go to the grocery for some real ravioli," he said with a shrug.

"Why are you doing this, Hakkai?" He asked him, a look of confusion evident on his face. Hakkai shrugged and took a seat opposite the chair he was holding.

"I'm hungry, that's all," he said and took a spoonful of ravioli on his plate. "If you're not hungry then you might as well bring the plate back on the rack and leave. Don't forget to lock the door."

Gojyo stared hard at him, and sat down. They ate quietly, not looking at each other but politely minding their own business. Each time their eyes met, they'd quickly glance away. When it was time to clean up the dishes, Gojyo stood up first and took hold of his dirty plate.

"You did dinner already; let me do the dishes for you."

As Hakkai watched Gojyo clean the table, one thing was running through his mind.

_I could really fall in love with Gojyo._

---

After dinner, Hakkai invited Gojyo to get out of the apartment to sit on a nearby building's roof top. Gojyo had protested at the idea, reasoning out that he was not yet well. But before he could even reason any further, Hakkai was already out of the window and jumping up towards the fire escape. Gojyo could only grit his teeth and follow him, hoping that he wouldn't fall from all the jumping and leaping that he normally did. When he had caught up with Hakkai, he found him sitting on the ledge, both legs precariously dangling over the edge. He didn't look at him as he arrived but continued to gaze out into the horizon.

The building's ledge gave a great view of the metro. The wind was cool and relaxing, and would probably get their minds of things. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Hakkai stood up beside Gojyo, who was still sitting down, his right leg was now also dangling precariously over the edge.

"I never thought the day would come that we'd actually have some peace and quiet between us," Gojyo said, looking up at Hakkai whose coat was billowing like a black cape behind him. He brushed back his red hair as some of it got into his face.

"We weren't exactly best of friends when we started," Hakkai said with a smile. "You were such a jerk back then and maybe just a teensy bit of a jerk now."

Gojyo stood up next to Hakkai and looked at him with a smug smile.

"That was because you were being so cold," he said and raised an eyebrow.

"We were from different operatives back then," he said with a laugh. "What do you expect? I wasn't going to blow my cover and so where you."

"Ok fine," he said and threw his hands up in mock surrender. "But why the cold shoulder when I was working with you already?"

"I didn't know you that well. I still didn't want to blow my cover," he said with a smile. Gojyo moved a little closer and casually placed an arm over his shoulder which Hakkai noted with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Had we become partners we would have been great in operatives," Gojyo said and waved a hand over the sky as if drawing a picture for them. Hakkai laughed at this gesture but did not move his arm off his shoulder. The warmth coming from Gojyo was different. It actually made him feel good.

"This is certainly a first," Gojyo said softly and placed his arm around his waist to pull Hakkai close. He didn't protest but instead moved closer.

"You're not saying anything about killing me or anything. My flirting actually seems to be working on you," Gojyo said slowly and looked at him. Hakkai continued to smile and the smile finally broke out into a grin. Gojyo looked surprised. It was so unlike Hakkai to show this much emotion.

"Maybe because it's the first time you actually flirted the right way," he said. Hakkai turned to face him. "You actually made me feel good and not threatened. You actually said the right words and not the freaky flowers thing. You actually talked like a normal guy making normal flirtation moves. And you actually sounded like a normal human being and not the assassin I knew of."

Gojyo looked at him seriously, pondering the things he had just said.

"And maybe," Hakkai said softly, putting his arms around Gojyo's neck as he moved closer. "Just maybe, we could be partners."

Gojyo looked down at him from the tip of his nose. The idea made him smile and comforted him.

"Maybe," Gojyo agreed. "Do you want to go back to the apartment?"

Hakkai nodded and gave his hand a firm squeeze. As they were climbing down to the roof, Hakkai noticed a faint movement in the shadows of the building's exhaust. He motioned to Gojyo to check it out with a nod. Gojyo nodded back and moved cautiously towards the corner. Before he could even bring out his Desert Eagle, a cat sprang out of an empty box. Hakkai almost threw his sword at the cat in anticipation. Gojyo laughed at his surprised reaction.

"Caught off guard, weren't you?" He said in an amused tone.

"You're such a je—GET DOWN!" He suddenly yelled and brought out his sword again.

As Gojyo dropped to the ground, a bullet had whizzed just above his head and hit the ground with an empty sound. Hakkai had already sprung into action despite his injuries. Gojyo brought out his gun and aimed it where the bullet came. With the sudden turn of events, his senses became sharp and attune with his surroundings.

"Show your self," Gojyo yelled into the darkness, as he stood back to back with Hakkai.

"Coward uses a freaking gun while hiding in the shadows," Hakkai mutters angrily. "I'll kill him."

"Hush," Gojyo said softly. He suddenly turned to fire a single shot. Hakkai moved his head away so as not to suffer from the terrible noise the gun made. There was a dull thud beside the door leading to the inside of the building. Gojyo walked cautiously towards the door and opened a light switch he found. On the low door step was a man, about 6 feet in height, with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Neat shot," Hakkai commented as he nudged the dead guy with his foot. Gojyo picked up the gun with a rag lying nearby and examined it. The man was white but his features were not English or American.

"Guy didn't even stand a chance against you," Hakkai added.

"Let's go home before anything else happens," Gojyo said and pulled Hakkai along.

"But what about the dead guy?"

"The police will turn up sooner or late. What we have to do is get moving," he said and pushed him to start moving. "This isn't actually a night out anymore. I don't know what they want, but we're going to get to the bottom of this."

---

Kougaiji looked up from the computer. He and Jien had been researching about Hakkai's identity for the past three hours but so far not even a birthplace has come up. Kougaiji rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake. Jien had obviously dozed off.

He shook his head. Their friendship was on the rocks because of Hakkai. But he was not ready to give him up just yet. There has to be a reason why they met again. After so long, he's actually back in his life, and he's not about to give up on him.

"I'm going to bring you back and when I do, I'll never lose you again."

Meanwhile…

Ni waited as the council debated the situation inside his office. He looked down at his newly-shined shoes; the death of Miscka was running through his head. Whoever killed the Russian spy definitely was a different assassin.

"The Chinese died because of sword stabs and Miscka died because of a bullet to the head," he said to himself. "An assassin specializes in one or two fields but the approaches are totally different. I can't quiet put my finger on how they are different but there's no denying about it."

"Sir," the secretary politely disturbed him from his thoughts. "The Council wishes to speak with you. This way, Mr. Jieni," she said as he ushered him back into the room.

She slowly closed the door as Ni Jieni faced the council, his face as somber as the atmosphere inside the office. The head operative placed his hands on the table and looked at him seriously. The rest of the operatives quietly watched on.

"Ni, the death of our finest assassin merely shows that who we are dealing with is extraordinarily adept with this business. We believe that the operative should not make this a personal problem anymore. Since we cannot continue to keep on losing our hit men, we have decided to take this matter out of your hands. Questions?"

"Sir, I believe that if we allow other operatives to handle this situation, we are projecting a weak and insufficient circle that might prove worse for our operations against rival operatives. And this would mean a weaker stand on the market."

The other members of the council nodded in agreement.

"Then what do you suggest Ni, that we continue to loose our hit men over a single problem?"

"I am merely suggesting that we find the assassin that can handle this problem. Perhaps we have overlooked that aspects when we deployed Tse-Bien and Miscka."

"Very well, it seems that our plans have to wait then. You have a year Ni, for the success of your plans. If after that date you have not given us any concrete improvement, you might want to change your name and identity. Or if you have enough resources, perhaps you would like to hire this certain hit man to protect you from the operative," he finished solemnly. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Ni said as he bowed his head in respect and agreement.

"A year Ni, everything must be accomplished within that time frame.

---

Hakkai stared out the window. He was aware that Gojyo had just placed his coat on the table, a sign that he was going to stay for the night. He felt uncertain if he wanted Gojyo in the house.

"Maybe you should go," Hakkai whispered. "I don't want you getting involved in my problems."

"Are you out of your mind? Someone is after your head, and you want to be left alone!"

"This is my fight Gojyo," he said slowly. "I should be the one dealing with it."

"I thought we were going to be partners?" Gojyo demanded. "Partners don't leave each other."

"I said we could become partners. I didn't confirm anything."

Gojyo fell silent and breathed out heavily. Hakkai could feel Gojyo's eyes burning a hole in his back. He could feel the sharpness of his glare but he remained impassive.

"I'm not going to leave you," he announced. "If you want me to leave, you'll have to kill me first."

Hakkai gritted his teeth. He did not like it when Gojyo acted this way. He reminded him of a brat.

"Why do you dislike having people around you Hakkai?"

"Because I'm afraid of losing them… " came the detached response.

Gojyo opened his mouth to ask a question but decided other wise.

"I've been losing people left and right ever since I went into this business."

Gojyo sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Hakkai could only sigh at the weight of his hand. He knew that Gojyo only wanted to make him feel better but despite the heroic attempt, he still felt empty. He still felt like every single person who died because of him blamed him for their deaths.

"I could careless if I killed the people who wanted to see me dead," he said slowly. "But remembering all my friends who died in battle to save me or protect me…it's just a different case."

"But it doesn't mean that you should close yourself from others," Gojyo finally said. "You can't blame yourself for their decisions. They chose to protect you through death or wounds."

"But if they hadn't known me, they wouldn't have made those decisions."

"But that's still their choice, right? They knew who you are and they accepted you for that. So you can't go on blaming yourself for every single decision they make that involves you."

"I just wish you wouldn't make it sound so simple, Gojyo because it isn't."

Irritated by the fact that Hakkai doesn't seem to be stepping down his argument, Gojyo forced Hakkai to turn around and face him in order to see him eye to eye. Crimson red eyes stared intently into a pool of soft emerald ones. Uncertain of what he should say next, Gojyo did what he thought was the most natural thing to do. He slowly leaned forward, allowing Hakkai the option to turn away and push him off. When he saw that Hakkai had already closed his eyes, lips slightly parted waiting for him, he continued.

"It's as simple as me falling in love with you," Gojyo whispered against those slightly parted lips.

"Don't fall in love with me, Gojyo," Hakkai whispered back against the moist lips of the red-head. "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Hakkai, you don't know what you're asking me," Gojyo said in between soft, unhurried kisses. His lips almost floating on Hakkai's face, sending shivers down the smaller man's body. 'It's like asking me to hold the moon in the palm of my hands."

"Then just don't get yourself killed," he answered. "I am never going to lose another partner in my life."

"I like the sound of that… partners," Gojyo mumbled as his lips trailed down the curve of Hakkai's ear, nibbling and sucking the soft flesh, relishing the taste of Hakkai. Slowly, his hands crawled underneath the soft fabric of Hakkai's shirt, memorizing every curve of the lean stomach and the ripple of muscles on the strong chest. His fingers delicately brushed against the soft nipples, causing the raven-haired assassin to moan in anticipation.

Offering the last bit of resistance, Hakkai willingly took of his shirt, displaying toned muscles and soft skin. Gojyo feasted his eyes on such a delectable portrait of beauty. The femininity of Hakkai's face was completely lost in the sculptures of his body. Taking in the invitation, Gojyo took of his own clothes and placed an arm around Hakkai's waist to press his body against him.

While Gojyo continued to play with the soft lips, his hands were busy freeing Hakkai from the confines of his pants, slowly picking a button at a time just to feel the throbbing hardness underneath the fabric. Hakkai moaned in frustration, knowing that Gojyo was doing this to tease him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Gojyo pushed the pants down Hakkai's firm legs and threw the article of clothing somewhere beside the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Gojyo pushed him towards the freshly made bed and carefully assisting the brunettete to lie down.

As soon as Hakkai was lying comfortably on the bed, Gojyo's lips trailed down to the well-chiseled chest to play with the taut nipples, sucking at one as his hands freed him from his own tight pants. Hakkai moaned at the wet sensation of Gojyo's tongue, swirling around the flat bud, biting just to the edge of pain. Involuntarily, his hands came to hold strands of red hair in a grasp as Gojyo continued to tease around the now sensitive nipple.

Sensing that Hakkai now wanted something more than just teasing, Gojyo momentarily left him to search for the lube he had chanced upon when he was looking for bandages. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Hakkai, Gojyo's hands stumbled on the unused tube hidden beneath stacks of paper on the night cabinet.

"I'll never leave you, Hakkai," Gojyo whispered as he coated his hands with the liquid. As Gojyo bent down to take the throbbing erection in his mouth, the fingers slick with lube made its way to the tight passage of Hakkai.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai gasped out as a finger entered him, his body tightening at the intrusion. He forced himself to calm down but no sooner than he had thought of this when another digit slowly forced its way inside him. He moaned out loud as he felt those long fingers probe deeper, stretching the tight ring. Gods, what is this feeling? Hakkai thought as Gojyo's finger started to slide in and out, searching. Finally, as if guided by some instinct, those fingers brushed against something that sent strong heat waves of pleasure through out his entire body. It hit that same spot over and over again, causing the heat to accumulate more and more in Hakkai's erection, the tip growing harder inside Gojyo's mouth.

With his free hand, Gojyo squeezed a considerable amount of lube on his own hardness, spreading the cool liquid over his manhood. He knew that Hakkai was writhing in pleasure and his own body could not be denied any longer. Gojyo leaned over, leaving the salty tip of Hakkai, to kiss the sweet soft lips. Hakkai whimpered against his lips, wanting to beg for release.

"Do you trust me Hakkai?" Gojyo whispered against the slightly parted lips, staring deep into his lover's eyes. Hakkai, even though his body felt like a stretched wire, tried hard to focus on Gojyo.

"I trust you with my life, Sha Gojyo," he whispered his answer. He saw the sincere smile coming from the red-head. "Do you trust me?"

Gojyo leaned closer and rested his forehead against the man beneath him and sighed, a soft languid sigh.

"I trusted you way back before, even when you always threatened to kill me," he answered. "And this will mark the trust we have for each other."

Before Hakkai could muster a question, he felt something hard and big pressing against his opening. He gritted his teeth as Gojyo's member slowly inched its way inside. His hands holding firmly onto the sheets as he felt Gojyo's hands gripping his chest as he eased his erection into him. Hakkai moaned out loud as he felt the head of Gojyo's erection pop into his tight space and slowly started filling him up. Gojyo leaned in, pushing deeper into the caverns of Hakkai's virginity.

"Gods!" Gojyo sharply said as his thrusts started increasing in pace before finally settling inside as his length was now fully enveloped in the walls of Hakkai's opening. Slowly, he started thrusting inside again before increasing his pace once he felt Hakkai moan in pleasure, signaling that he had gotten used to the sensations.

As Gojyo pounded his erection inside Hakkai, his hands traveled down to take the other's member in his hand, wanting to reach their satisfactions at the same time. With each thrust nearing his climax, he palmed Hakkai with the same intensity. Soon enough, a bolt of electricity raced through Gojyo's veins and exploded in his erection. He moaned out as he spasmed, spilling his seed inside the tight walls. As he felt his legs weaken, Hakkai moaned loudly as he also reached his climax, his seed shooting out to land on his stomach and spill on Gojyo's hands.

"Are you okay?" Gojyo whispered as he removed his limp member from Hakkai to lie beside him. Hakkai, though panting through the nerve-wrecking climax, managed a smile and a soft kiss on Gojyo's lips. Within a few minutes, Hakkai was sleeping soundly, his head nestled against the crook of Gojyo's neck. For Gojyo, that kiss was all he needed as an assurance before finally slipping into a peaceful slumber next to his lifetime partner.

---

Lirin knocked on Hakkai's door for what seemed to be the seventh time. She was growing impatient. It wasn't like Hakkai to wake up so late in the morning. Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened wide enough for a crimson eye to peak through.

"Gojyo!" Came Lirin's surprised question. "What are you doing in Hakkai's apartment?"

"Nothing," came the obvious lie as Gojyo opened the door to let the informant in. Lirin cocked an eyebrow and walked to the living room, still not taking her eyes off the red-head who was walking shirtless around the small flat. After a few minutes, Hakkai came into the waiting area, a towel rubbing furiously through the wet and tangled hair. The former obviously had just finished a shower. Lirin eyebrow lifted higher at the sight.

"Still some hot water in the tub?" Gojyo asked casually. Hakkai nodded and handed him a fresh towel. They watched Gojyo leave until his back disappeared behind the bathroom doors.

"So, what's up with you and Gojyo?" Lirin asked, leaning back against the couch. Hakkai continued to dry his hair using the towel.

"Nothing," he answered, still toweling his hair dry. "So, what's up with you?"

Lirin laughed and threw her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I won't pry into your personal affairs. As long as you both do your jobs, operatives won't give a damn."

Hakkai waved the topic away and looked at the small girl in front of him. Finally, Lirin's face grew serious.

"We found an ad for your head," she began and handed him a folder. "And though we do not have a definite list of candidates, we do have an idea who posted the ad up."

"Is it the same guy that sent out the Chinese assassin and the last one?"

"Tse-Bien and Miscka were working separately. You know very well who Tse-Bien is but Miscka was an operative that was just too hard to track down."

"So did you get anything on him?"

"Miscka," she began slowly, "is a Russian operative, working for GSCE Technologies Incorporated. He works as quality controller over the borders for the drug empire of Ni Jieni and the Council. He was one of the finest assassins in the trade. We actually handled him for a few years before he got a little too greedy for his own good that he went into the drug business. Last thing, we heard about him before he started erasing his tracks was an exchange in Amsterdam."

"Wasn't good enough for me," Gojyo smugly said as he went into the living room to sit next to Hakkai. Lirin shot Hakkai a knowing glance as Gojyo settled next to him quite closer than usual.

"Well," Lirin said without taking her eyes off Hakkai, "you were with Hakkai that night, something Miscka probably overlooked. If Hakkai was alone that night, he would've been killed or seriously injured…again. But thank goodness, you were with him, Gojyo."

Both decided to ignore the heavily loaded comments of Lirin.

"So what's Ni Jieni and the Council planning?" Hakkai asked again. "Besides getting me killed."

"Well, that's all they're planning," Lirin said. "They figured that if they kill you then the operative would cripple, which is an accurate assumption."

"Guess we have to do our own research about Ni Jieni and the Council," Hakkai surmised while tapping his chin. Lirin nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'll leave you any information we could find," she said and started for the door. "Oh, and before I forget," she paused and looked at both of them, "since the Council thinks you're not working alone, Hakkai, they'll be after Gojyo as well."

Gojyo nodded and glanced over at Hakkai. What is he thinking? Gojyo thought.

"So expect more assassins to come your way. They won't stop until both of you are dead," Lirin said before opening the door to step out. As soon as Lirin had closed the door, Gojyo drop an arm around the brunette's shoulders to quickly reassure his doubts away.

"Don't die on me, Gojyo. Because if you do, I'll follow you into the afterlife and kill you all over again."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like what I always say, I do not own the characters from Sayuiki, I just wish I did.

Warning: Not for the faint-hearted, closed-minded and those who do not go for illicit male/male relationships.

**Blade's Edge**

A month had passed since the incident of Hakkai's almost dying state in Kougaiji's arms and the man with violet eyes and red-hair had given up hope in finding his lost Hakkai.

"Hakkai, where ever he is, is taking care of himself," Jien said one Saturday night. "If he needs us, he knows where to find us. So as far as we are concerned, we should get back to our lives. And yes, you are right. Whoever Hakkai is or whatever he's doing, he's still our friend."

Kou had kept his mouth shut during that short speech. Thankful that Jien had finally understood everything. And thankful that he had finally allowed those words to penetrate through his thick skull as Jien had quite often put it. It was true, he had finally allowed himself to let go of Hakkai.

"I cooked some white chicken with Chinese seasoning," Jien called out from the kitchen. "Would you want fried rice with that or garlic rice?"

Kougaiji peaked through the divider of the living room and the kitchen. "Garlic rice sounds fine," he answered and took a whiff at the aroma filling the kitchen. "You cook as great as Hakkai," he commented.

Jien couldn't help but feel irritated about the sudden comparison. When he noticed the feeling, he quickly brushed it aside. Why was he getting angry at something as senseless as that? Hakkai was his friend and even he agreed that Hakkai was a wonderful cook. Wasn't being compared to him an honor?

"Could you fix the table, Kou?"

"Sure," he answered lightly. "Oh, and I took your bed out to dry."

Jien's head shot up from the intent gaze at the sizzling frying pan. He slowly put the fire on low and faced Kou. The latter was oblivious to his stare and continued to place the bowls and plates in their respective places.

"What did you just say?"

"I took your bed out to dry because it got wet last night during the rain. You forgot to close the window, right? Then you stayed at the office to wait the rain out, right?"

Jien face flushed. Where was he going to sleep tonight? The couch would be the best option for now but last time he checked, all of Kougaiji's files were stacked neatly on the floor.

"So where will I sleep, on the floor?"

"Well, my bed is big enough for three people so we wouldn't have any problems about the sleeping arrangements," Kou explained but still intent on the table setting.

Jien almost dropped the pan. "Are you serious about this?" He choked out.

"Which side do you want, the one next to the lamp or the one next to the table?"

---

Gojyo watched as Hakkai tediously scouted the surrounding area, apparently making sure that the region was safe. A month has passed without any threats to their lives. Hakkai had put it as the calm before the storm. He couldn't agree more. Even Lirin, told them to be extra careful from now on. Though there was little activity from GCSE and the council, it did not mean that there were no plans in killing them.

"So they put all our assignments on hold?" Gojyo said as he lit a cigarette. Hakkai nodded and sat down next to him when he had finished his task.

"Only the foreign ones," Hakkai answered. "Lirin said it wasn't a good idea that we travel, especially with the current situation we are in. Otherwise, the assignments still continue to pour in."

"Found anything on Ni Jieni and the Council?"

"None," he said with a shake of his head. "You?"

"Well, I found out that they currently stopped their operations in South America," Gojyo said with a thoughtful puff of smoke. "Seems to me like they're concentrating their efforts on us."

Hakkai sighed and buried his face in his hands as a sign of exasperation. He just couldn't understand why the big deal about his death. He stole a quick glance at Gojyo but immediately returned his attention to the lines in his hands.

"I won't die, Hakkai," Gojyo said slowly. "I know that's what's been bothering you for the past weeks."

"Well, having countless of similar promises broken makes me doubtful whether I should believe your promise or not," he said with a bitter smile.

Gojyo flicked the half-finished cigarette away and turned to face the brunette. He cupped Hakkai's face in his hands and stared deep into his eyes. Hakkai could only look at him in surprise. The action was far fetched from the normal roguish image of the red-head.

"I don't break promises Hakkai," he said slowly. "And when I told you before that I will never leave you, that we'll be partners for life, that I put my whole life in your hands, it's all true."

"Partners?" Hakkai said with a soft smile. Gojyo nodded and kissed the waiting lips.

"Partners."

Meanwhile…

Ni Jieni had found a way to get to Cho Hakkai and return the favor of the council on his part. The key was in the newly established partner, Sha Gojyo.

"You underestimate my abilities," Zakuro said with a snort. "I'm one of the finest assassins in the business and you expect me to only do this?"

"I expect you to deliver this and then finish them off."

"Why not just kill them both?" He asked as he flipped over the pages of information regarding Gojyo and Hakkai. Ni took a sip from his coffee and looked at Zakuro.

"These two happen to be the best of the best and now that they're working side by side, they're unstoppable. I'm sure some one such as you who have outstanding abilities have noticed this already."

Zakuro cocked an eyebrow at the mocking statement but decided that the money was all he needed anyway. He shrugged and leaned back on the chair.

"Well, if that's what you want me to do, then I'll go through your plans. As long as you pay me the agreed amount, we wouldn't have any problems."

"Do the first part of the plan and I'll transfer the money to you account. Finish the whole set up I'll transfer the rest," Ni said. "And if you try to con me out of this, the Council will be the one to handle you."

"I told you before, don't underestimate me."

---

Gojyo had asked Lirin to give them at least this Friday night off. He had insisted that they needed a break from the assignments and that Hakkai was getting too tensed up over the threats from GSCE and Ni Jieni. After much persuasion, Lirin and the rest of the big honchos had agreed to the night off. They did remind him not to be too hopeful that these nights off would come frequently.

"Ah, Gojyo," came Hakkai's hesitant response as he walked out of the bathroom. Gojyo had previously selected clothes that he should wear to the club they were going to. He was receptive to the part where Gojyo would pick out his clothes but when he noticed what Gojyo had actually picked, he suddenly wasn't too keen about the idea.

"You look fine," Gojyo reassured him and looked him over. He noticed that the white shirt brought out Hakkai's tan complexion and the dark green jacket complimented his eyes. And instead of the usual square pants, Gojyo picked out a comfortable khaki pants and tan suede shoes. "See, you'll fit in perfectly. No one would think that you're one of those Goth kids or something."

"This is too casual for me," Hakkai said slowly and looked down at his apparel.

"And it would be easier for you to forget about our problems while we're having fun," Gojyo insisted. "If you keep donning that attire, you'll always think that you're in the battlefield."

"Uh, is that why you're wearing a white shirt over your faded black pants?"

"Well, actually," he started sheepishly. "I forgot to do laundry so I had to settle whatever's in my closet."

Hakkai smiled and reached for Gojyo's hand. Gojyo smiled back when he felt the hand squeeze tight around his own. It made him feel wanted, secure and loved.

"Gojyo, aren't we too early to go clubbing?" Hakkai asked as he looked at his watch. "It's only eight o'clock."

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with your clothes," he answered. "We'll leave around nine so we'd get there when it's still roomy."

"Should I change?"

"No, leave it on. Besides, it isn't too hot," Gojyo said and opened a window to let the cool night air in. Hakkai walked next to Gojyo, relishing the feeling of cold air against his skin. He removed the jacket not wanting to sweat and be uncomfortable later.

"Have you… you know…done it with Kougaiji?" Gojyo asked slowly, not looking at him as played with the unlit cigarette in between his lips. "You were a couple for a couple of months, right?"

Hakkai looked straight on. This conversation was bound to happen sooner or later, and he had hoped it would be later.

"Around three months," he answered slowly. "I tried to make myself believe that I could have a normal life above the whole hired-gun scenario. I met him when I was on assignment in Japan. His best friend, Jien, had treated him to a week-long stay in Tokyo and we met accidentally during dinner. I took his seat not knowing that Lirin had mistakenly typed in the wrong seat number." Hakkai laughed at the memory of Kougaiji trying to pull the chair from beneath him. Gojyo continued to play with the cigarette, eyes hooded from showing any emotions.

Hakkai sighed. "But I was just fooling myself. I never had a normal life with Kougaiji because I always had out of town assignments and I always went home late. We fought from time to time because I couldn't tell him about my real work. I was afraid that he might turn on me or that they might get to him."

Gojyo still remained silent, listening carefully to every word coming from Hakkai. The cigarette was starting to grow limp on his lips.

"Why the sudden interest in me and Kougaiji?" Hakkai asked with an amused smile.

Gojyo snorted and lit the cigarette. "Nothing, just wanted to know that's all."

"Jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous?" Gojyo snapped expecting a surprised expression on Hakkai's face. However, the amused smile had spread through his face making his eyes sparkle. He flicked the cigarette away with irritation.

"Okay, okay," Hakkai said and waved the comment away. "So you're not jealous."

Gojyo slammed his hands beside Hakkai's head making the former frown. Staring intently into those eyes, Gojyo suddenly caught those lips into a frenzied kiss, his hands falling down to Hakkai's shoulders.

"I am not jealous," Gojyo breathed out heavily against the bruised lips. "I'm just…concerned."

Hakkai smiled and rested his forehead against Gojyo's. "I know, I was just teasing you."

"What if I teased you?" Gojyo asked with a mischievous smile.

"You can tease me all you want after we've had our night out. It isn't everyday we get this chance," Hakkai said as he moved out from underneath Gojyo. "How 'bout we get going?"

---

Jien had managed to get away with it during the first week. He had fallen asleep on the couch while staying up late doing some illustration drafts for his advertising project. But this night, he had run out of ideas. He had just recently passed his idea to the board of directors and Kou was aware of that. The couch was now messier than before and Kougaiji had ruled out the option of him sleeping there.

"Well, you shouldn't have thrown my mattress away," Jien stated.

"You should be thankful I had the initiative to check you bed. It was all moldy and stinky," Kougaiji insisted. "You can sleep on something like that. It would be disgusting."

"Then you should've brought a new one when you threw it away."

"Why would I buy new one when the one we still have is fine?"

Jien blushed furiously at the subtle proposition coming from Kou.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us. We even have enough room to move around," Kou continued. That comment made Jien blush even more.

"What is wrong with you, Jien?" Kou asked when the other made no move. Jien felt like his feet were cemented to the floor.

"I don't know," Jien said slowly, face still beet red. "Can I go out for air?"

Without waiting for Kougaiji's answer, Jien hurriedly left the room. He finally managed to find solace in the bathroom. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Jien, what's wrong?" Came Kougaiji's concerned query from behind the door. "Did I say something wrong? Are you mad at me? I know I've been such a bastard lately about Hakkai and you've been there always, and, look I'm sorry Jien. I'm sorry if I over looked you before."

"I just thought that you know, we were best friends," Jien answered. "All those times you kept on comparing me to Hakkai and how I did things the way he did, I just assumed that you'll never get over Hakkai."

"Jien, let's get some sleep," Kougaiji pleaded. "We can start settling everything about us bit by bit, piece by piece. Let's not rush into things."

After much pleading and coaxing, Jien finally slipped under the covers next to Kou. Though his body was still tense for some unknown reason, he fell asleep.

Kou watched his back, how his sides slightly moved as he inhaled and exhaled.

"I should've always known that you were there for me," Kou whispered softly. "How could I have been so insensitive? Even Hakkai knew about it way before any of us did. I just wish I took notice in it long ago…"

And with that final sentiment, aired out into the night breeze, Kougaiji fell asleep, with a hand lightly draped around Jien's arm.

---

Dancing so intimately with another man turned a few heads on the dance floor, and Hakkai knew that. The beats were slow, sensual and intoxicating. Having their bodies so close together made him feel light-headed or was it the glasses of tequila and vodka? He laughed it off obviously throwing caution to the wind.

Hakkai swung an arm around Gojyo's neck, closing the distance between them. He moved to the beat, hips swinging from side to side, his head thrown back. The beat was thrumming like a bolt through his body. The alcohol had evidently gone to his head.

"Having fun?" Gojyo said over the music, leaning closer to Hakkai. He had kept count of the glasses Hakkai was consuming, taking note that after every glass, he seemed more and more flushed. Had he known that Hakkai's alcohol tolerance was low, he would've been more mindful of the drinks he was ordering.

"Yeah," Hakkai answered and looked at Gojyo. 'I'm so glad you decided to take me out tonight."

Though Hakkai was a bit drunk, Gojyo knew that the words were sincere. It had been a long time since they had fun. Something they rarely did before and perhaps never really dreamed of happening.

"How about we sit down for a while so you can catch your breath?"

"And then you'll get me one of those short glasses of vodka?" Hakkai said with a laugh. Gojyo shook his head and led him to a deserted table.

"I think you've had enough for the night," Gojyo said once they were seated. Hakkai laughed again. No, this time the brunette actually giggled like a prissy school girl. Gojyo was now sure that most of excitement coming from Hakkai was alcohol induced.

"But I'm thirsty from all the dancing we just did," Hakkai whined. Gojyo stared at him, trying to, no forcing to understand why in the world is Hakkai whining. Gojyo signaled for a waiter and requested a drink that Hakkai did not catch. When Gojyo turned his attention back at Hakkai, he saw him playing with a bottle cap and tissue.

"You don't drink do you, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, watching him stare off, noticing that his eyes were glazed and unfocused. "Is this the first time you've had vodka?"

"No, because I don't know how vodka is made," Hakkai said as he continued to fiddle with the cap. Gojyo made a face of confusion.

What is this guy talking about?

"But wine is made from grapes, right? So I only drink wine because the alcohol content is lower when it comes in different colors. Vodka and tequila are stronger than cosmopolitans and Bloody Marys. Did you know Bloody Marys have tomatoes and ginger in them? So I don't drink those too because they stain."

Is this how Hakkai gets when he's drunk? Gods, he talks so much for someone who's usually quiet and thoughtful. Gojyo thought as Hakkai continued to talk about senseless jumbled facts, piecing them together to form semi-coherent sentences. The waiter finally came with the drink after Hakkai had recounted the story of the cask of amontillado.

"Here," Gojyo said and handed him the small cup of coffee. "Drink it so you'd think more clearly."

Hakkai inhaled the sweet aroma and wrinkled his nose. "This is coffee."

"Yeah, and you need it," Gojyo said and pushed the cup towards Hakkai. "Drink it before you start throwing up all over the place."

Hakkai pouted and that made Gojyo cringe more. He reminded him of a giggly school girl only without the bouncy pony tails and short skirts. Without backing down his glare, he finally watch Hakkai take the cup to his lips and drink the bittersweet concoction. After a few minutes, the glaze on Hakkai's eyes was gone and the flushed color from his lips were fading.

"Finish it up so we can go home," Gojyo said and pushed the cup nearer. Hakkai nodded and drank it down. After a few minutes, he was sober. The effects of the vodka, tequila or whatever else he had was fading from his blood stream. Gojyo stood up and held out a hand to Hakkai.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," Hakkai mumbled as he took his hand. Though he didn't really understand what the sober brunette had just said, he knew he was apologetic. Gojyo just felt like he was.

"We'll talk about it once we get home okay?" Gojyo said against his cheek. "Don't feel bad Hakkai, every body needs to loosen up once in a while."

Hakkai nodded, though he still was very much miserable. Was it the alcohol leaving his system or was it something else? Gojyo tipped his head to see those emerald eyes that he loved.

"Don't worry, Hakkai," Gojyo said and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips. Hakkai seemed to brighten up but flushed all the same when they noticed that couples, strangers and waiters from nearby tables were staring at them.

"I need to go to the men's room," Hakkai said. "Wait for me outside?"

"Okay," Gojyo said and started for the exit. He looked back at Hakkai and smiled when he caught his eye. Hakkai smiled back and waved before disappearing into a corner.

When he appeared by the exit sign, he was hoping…no, expecting, that Gojyo would be there waiting for him. He looked around for him. It made him feel annoyed at the stupid game Gojyo was playing on him. He peered into the darkness and buried his hands deep into his pockets.

"Gojyo?" Came the first tentative call for his partner. Hakkai looked around, hoping to find Gojyo hiding in some car like before. He walked down the parking area and found none but empty cars.

"Gojyo?" Came the second alarmed and frantic call in a note higher than before. Hakkai, though a bit dazed from the alcohol, walked in hurried steady steps around the perimeter near the exit. He may have been going around in circles but that was all he could do to find the missing red-head. He ran his hands through his hair and noticed that they were cold from anxiety and panic as he touched his face.

He stood there in the middle of the parking lot, looking around frantically, wishing that Gojyo would just stop this whole game and come out running to tease him. Gods, he wanted that so as to stop the fearful beating in his chest. He was scared, damn it. And this was the first he was scared like hell.

"GOJYO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs when long minutes have passed and still there was no sign of him. He clenched his fists, angry at himself and at whoever did this to Gojyo.

As he stumbled back to the exit door, hoping that someone could've seen them, a small metallic object that shone in the cool fluorescent lamp overhead. He moved closer and once he picked it up he knew that it belonged to Gojyo. The silver lighter was one of Gojyo's treasured possessions, having kept it for years. Attached to it was a small note, tied around the lighter's case with a piece of string, no, with a piece of long, red hair. Hakkai gritted his teeth at the sickening mockery, hand closed over the note and angrily threw it to the ground. _Tag, you're it._

He looked around; the green eyes that shone in the light were no longer hazy, unfocused and uncertain. When he looked up, his eyes were of a darker shade, clouded by anger, revenge and pain. They were cold and unrelenting. The eyes that once frightened Gojyo had displaced the beautiful emerald gems.

Without saying another word, Hakkai, one of the most feared assassins, slipped into the darkness.

---

Gojyo watched the slender figure with violet hair walk up and down before him. His hands and ankles were bound together by strong pliant wires that would easily cut through his skin if he moved too much.

"You are so easy to catch," the man said and stopped to squat in front of him. "Standing there, unguarded."

The words were certain, even proud and that made him angrier. Gojyo had never been looked down on.

"And do you know what I'll do to your beautiful partner?"

Gojyo stared angrily at back at him, meeting cool yellow-green eyes. Snake eyes. The laugher that answered his stare felt like ice on his body.

"I'll fuck him like crazy, Sha Gojyo," he said with a smile. "And then I'll gouge out those pretty eyes of his and feed it to the fishes. I'll fuck that pretty boyfriend of yours like a whore and then every time he screams, he'll scream for your name."

Gojyo let out a muffled curse from beneath the gag. That only solicited another laugh from the other man.

"He'll beg for you to save him from me," he continued and brushed off a crimson lock from his face.

Gojyo wriggled to free his hands but only felt the wire cutting through his skin. Zakuro cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Not really, going to work eh, Gojyo? I've trained in every possible way to prepare for the two of you. You're one hard to crack couple. You see, when two of the best of the bests coming out and join forces then that's one big trouble for other lackeys like me. So someone gave me this wonderful idea of taking one of you out first and then the next," he said with a hideous grin.

Little bastard's a psycho, Gojyo thought as he looked at the cool eyes and the twisted grin. He kills, not just for the money, but for pleasure.

"I don't really go for guys and the way they need to be fucked," Zakuro began as he stood up to pace around Gojyo. "But when I saw how beautiful that Hakkai was, phew I just can't wait until I blow my load in him."

This time, Gojyo let out a string of curses from underneath the gag. His eyes a fiery red, not hiding his emotions stared at his captor. Obviously, this amused the other man and continued to anger him more.

"Can you describe how tight he is? Or how his lips taste like? Or how he screams when he comes?" He asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow, mockingly looking at Gojyo, waiting for him to answer.

Gojyo could only curse under the gag. He wanted to scream. He wanted to be free so that he could tear this man apart with his bare hands.

"Well, I'd just have to let you know after I'm done with him," he said and seated himself on a chair facing Gojyo. "That is, if you're still alive."

Gojyo continued to stare hard and angry at the disgusting piece of meat looking at him. He despised the way his lips would curl up into an evil smile every time he would mention Hakkai's name. He watched him bring out a mobile phone and check for messages and calls. As if on cue, he looked up at Gojyo again. A sly smile spreading wide on his lips, eyes unruffled by the stare that could bore holes in him.

"Oh, and before I forget," he said, the smile reaching his eyes, "when I screw your boyfriend senseless, when he screams your name for help, when he cries and begs me to just kill him… you'll be there to witness everything."

---

There was a knock at the door, and Jien, having been sleeping, lazily got out of bed. He hadn't noticed that Kou was practically sprawled all over the bed, sheets tangled around his body and everything. He checked the watch. It was a quarter to two. Who would be awake and pounding at their door at this kind of time?

Jien, probably because his mind was still half-asleep, had not bothered to look through the small peep hole on the door. With a yawn, he opened the door. Only when he noticed who was standing behind it did he try to shut it close. However, a foot jammed between the frame and door prevented him from doing so.

"Hakkai," Jien hoarsely said, and felt his mouth grow dry. "What are you doing here?"

Hakkai entered the small apartment and looked around. "Wake up Kougaiji," he directed Jien.

Jien nodded wordlessly and went inside the bedroom to wake the owner of the flat. When Kougaiji appeared, he was fully awake. But there was sadness in his eyes that Hakkai noted when he appeared before him.

"Hakkai," Kougaiji whispered slowly, as if allowing the name to roll off his tongue.

"Kou," Hakkai began, and watched him approach. What he didn't expect was the soft hand taking one of his. It gave a firm squeeze and a sign of assurance. Hakkai could feel a hollow ache in his heart.

"Before we get all emotional here," Hakkai said and cleared his throat wanting to clear the sudden emotion-laden atmosphere. "I need help, fast and accurate help."

"What happened?" Jien asked, a worried tone to his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Someone, a close friend of mine was taken," Hakkai said hurriedly and closed the door behind him. "I need your help to do some research on him, on the person who took my friend away."

"After this can we talk?" Kougaiji asked hopefully. "The three of us," he added and motioned to Jien who was already preparing his laptop. Hakkai nodded. He looked at Jien,and then at Kougaiji with a raised eyebrow. He and Kou was still used to these wordless, gesture-filled conversations. Kou shrugged sheepishly but smiled when his eyes settled on Jien. He smiled knowingly at Hakkai as if sharing secrets about a high school crush.

"The laptop's ready," Jien called out from the kitchen. "I couldn't get it to the couch because Kou still refuses to clean up his mess."

Hakkai laughed, the apprehension ebbing away a bit. Kou again shrugged.

"He reminds me a lot about you," Kou said slowly. "And I know it's unfair for Jien and for you to be compared to each other. But I can't help it. Maybe, after we talk to each other, this will be settled. Right?"

"After all everything is finished, we'll talk about everything. Cards out, hands down on the table discussion about everything, okay?"

Kou nodded and helped him up to walk to the kitchen counter where Jien was waiting for them. Hakkai looked at the glowing monitor.

It was going to be a long night.

---

Hakkai looked up at a wall clock as he entered a familiar building. Seven o' clock, it read. Jien and Kougaiji were trailing behind him. The discussion, Hakkai had promised Kougaiji, would have to be postponed. Kou and Jien understood about the urgency of finding his friend. Though they still don't understand how Hakkai could handle such a thing on their own, they knew better than to prod the already distressed brunette. When the steel-door opened, Lirin was coincidentally passing by. When he saw Hakkai accompanied by two strangers, an eyebrow shot up in query. Hakkai bent his head and sighed, hoping that Lirin would not argue.

"I was just about to look for you," Lirin began but was more interested in the two companions. "The information you emailed us came from top-secret archives, the operatives want to know how you managed to get a hold of these?"

"Well, it was fairly easy once you break down the firewall of that certain sector," Jien explained from the back. "You see, some companies use different kinds of firewalls so as to confuse hackers."

Lirin looked amused and impressed by the ability of these newcomers. Hakkai looked at her with an apologetic smile. Lirin motioned for two trainees to assist Jien and Kougaiji to their sleeping quarters. And then she faced Hakkai, a disapproving look on her face.

"Sorry if they went with me," Hakkai began. "But I just couldn't leave them alone with such a threat hanging over their heads. I hope you can accommodate them, Lirin."

"Well, we still have to talk this over with the operatives," Lirin said seriously. "You know the rules about outsiders in this building."

"I know," Hakkai said and sighed. "But this whole thing has gotten me out of focused. I only have until tonight to find Gojyo and do everything else before that."

"You're not out of focus," Lirin said slowly. "You're too focused is the problem with you. All your energy is draining out into finding Gojyo that you seem to take everything else as second priority."

Hakkai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lirin was right. He was pushing himself to the limit. He needed to relax, focus and balance everything out.

"We're here to help you, Hakkai," Lirin said and patted his shoulder with a compassionate smile. "And not just because you're one of our best but because we've actually grown fond of you. Though we are happier now to have seen such a beautiful smile graze your lips."

"Thank you, Lirin," Hakkai said and nodded at the blonde girl. "I appreciate all your efforts. I hope they pay off well in the end."

"I know," she said but her face turned serious at the words she finally uttered. "I don't want to put pressure on you Hakkai, but all efforts would be lost if you failed out there."

"I know," Hakkai said with a grim expression. "It's now or never."

"Let me show your quarters then," Lirin said after a few thought-filled silence between them.

After taking a few hours of sleep, an hour of preparation and a few minutes of prayer, Hakkai was now ready to look for this lone warehouse out of town. Lirin had reminded him that if he failed, they cannot do anything to help them given the distance of the warehouse from the base.

"Be careful, Hakkai," Lirin told him before he left the building. "This person you're dealing with, he's extremely dangerous, mentally uncapable to make sane decisions."

Hakkai was going to be careful and if he was going to fail, he was going to make sure that Gojyo would live.

---

When Gojyo woke up, the blood that had seeped through his clothes had dried, leaving wounds that would easily break if he moved around again. He was free from the gag and the wires have been changed into duct tape, less painful but equally resistant to fissures. Zakuro was idly sitting on a chair and smoking.

"You're awake, you slept almost the whole day off," he said and exhaled smoke towards his direction. Gojyo's eyes flickered with annoyance but made no effort to answer.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't going to talk?" Zakuro whined mockingly. "I took of your gag so we could talk, you know, get to know each other."

"Like hell, I would want to get to know some crazy ass-shit like you," Gojyo cursed. "Let me go so we can just see how fucking useless you are against me!"

"I'm crazy but I'm not stupid," he said with a smile that pissed Gojyo off even more. "I'm nothing like you, going off without anything to protect me and my companion, now that's stupid, maybe even reckless."

"I'm not a conniving snake like you that hits people when they're defenseless."

"But in our trade, Gojyo, assassins like me are bound to show up at times you least expect them to," he said with a hint of reprimand in his voice. But the glint his eyes told Gojyo that he was just playing with him.

"If Hakkai died," he said after a few minutes of silence. "It would be your fault, Gojyo."

Gojyo's face hardened, his eyes growing wide with disbelief at the accusation.

"Because you failed to protect him," he stated simply. "If you hadn't been so careless, you wouldn't have been caught. And if you hadn't been caught, there's no reason for Hakkai to save you. And if he doesn't have any reason to come here to save you then he won't die right? He won't get fucked up and die," he finished.

_Was it his fault? If Hakkai died, was it going to be his fault?_

"That must be so painful for you Gojyo," Zakuro continued. "Bearing the weight of your lover's death on your shoulder. Plus, you've just started your lives with each other and here you are, so cocky and everything, that you risk his life."

"Shut up, you asshole," Gojyo spat out angrily. "Don't mess with my head."

"Or maybe, you don't really love him. You know, you just like using him," he said, ignoring Gojyo's previous remark. "Besides, how can someone as cold hearted like you fall in love?"

Gojyo was still not paying him any attention, knowing better than to listen to any of his psychologizings.

"And for that matter, how sure are you that Cho Hakkai, really loves you?"

That comment dropped like a bomb for Gojyo. How much he tried to shut that one out, it came crawling, under his skin, into his ears and festering in his mind and left with a heavy and troubled heart.

"SHUT UP!" Gojyo shouted vehemently, as if his eyes could threw daggers. Even Zakuro was taken aback at the sudden outburst, afraid that the bindings might have loosened.

"You don't fucking know a thing about us!" Gojyo spat out angrily. "So if you think you're talking and twisting with my head ploy will work, it will not! Because unlike your stupid researches, I have known Hakkai more than those damned researches you find on the Internet. And I don't care if Hakkai doesn't come or a not because that's perfectly fine with me, I can tear you to pieces myself!"

"As if you can do that with your hands behind your back," Zakuro said spitefully and laughed to insult him more. "Four more hours, Sha Gojyo and if by then Hakkai isn't around, I'll start sawing your limbs off."

"Then start sawing why don't you?" He challenged and looked him straight in the eye. "You better make sure they really sawed off because I'm a fan of the movie the Living Dead."

"It's amazing how you keep on making jokes at such a crucial time like this, Sha Gojyo," he said amused. "You must really be desperate to make last minute comebacks like that."

"And you must be seriously deluded if you think you can kill Hakkai," he countered with a smirk. This time, Zakuro flinched at the challenge.

"Start praying Gojyo," he hissed. "Because the moment you stop praying, you're nightmares will begin and you'll wish you were dead."

"Go to hell," he shot back and spat in front of the self-assured Zakuro. With such insolence, Zakuro's foot lashed out and hit Gojyo squarely in the face.

Hell, as Gojyo had frequently stated, was about to begin.

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** Please read another fic that I just did, it goes by the title Everybody Hurts. Thanks. Ü Hope you like this installment of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Saiyuki and I cannot afford a lawsuit filed against me. Ü

Warning: Violence, Lemon, and the usual relationship between two male characters.

**Trouble and Security**

The screams, the hoarse screams, pierced through the darkness and right through Hakkai. Pain, hot-searing pain throbbed through his whole body. Hakkai, clutched his chest as he dragged his feet to the warehouse. The screams were echoing in his head. He covered his ears, trying to block out the sounds. He fell to the ground and crawled up into a ball, shielding himself from the screams that reverberated through the abandoned warehouse.

"Gojyo," he whispered as he tilted his head from left to right, stretching his neck muscles as if warming up for a boxing match. "Hang in there." His hand gripped the sword tensely and with his other hand pushed the door open. He braced himself for what he was going to witness but the sight was far from what he had expected. Gojyo was kneeling in front of Zakuro, the assassin Jien and Kougaiji had researched about, with blood pooling around him. Lacerations of different sizes and angles were imprinted on Gojyo's skin with blood oozing out like small snakes.

"Ah, the mighty Cho Hakkai has finally immersed from his rat hole to save this pitiful partner of his," Zakuro said with a smirk. He looked at his watch and nodded. "Just an hour shy from the deadline, I'm impressed." He watched him stride inside the warehouse in his black shirt and faded jeans, a similar get up to the red-head. "You even dress like your partner, Hakkai. How sweet…"

"Let him go," Hakkai said slowly, brining up the sword in front of him. "This is between you and me, leave him out of this."

"Hakkai," Gojyo whispered, head forward before falling in a heap on the floor. Gojyo had finally succumbed to fatigue and exhaustion. Hakkai stiffened up in panic but noted that the red-head was still breathing. He could feel his heart breaking, his soul tearing in two. He turned his gaze back to the bastard that did this to Gojyo.

Zakuro smiled his cool smile and produced a sword, not a katana, but a medieval sword that knights used in battle. Swords such as those were heavy and hard to maneuver. But Zakuro waved it around like a stick, slicing through the air as if it was a toy. Hakkai frowned at the sickening confidence his rival was showing.

"This would be fun. A sword against another sword," Zakuro said and took a step towards him. With a sudden burst of speed, his opponent rushed towards him, sword held high to slice down on him. Hakkai, instinctively brought his sword up for defense. The cold metal crashed down on his, the weight of Zakuro pushing him down on his knees, making him lean back painfully.

"You're holding back, Cho Hakkai," Zakuro mused as he continued to push down on him. "Are you scared that Gojyo would see how cold-blooded you are?" Hakkai's eyes flicked over Gojyo's limp form for a second before returning his gaze at the arrogant bastard before him. Hakkai angrily pushed him back, causing the man to take a few steps back but quickly regained position, sword poised in a fighting stance.

Hakkai watched him intently, breathing in with harsh and ragged breaths. I must relax, he thought as he closed his eyes, placing the katana before him in a praying position. Zakuro frowned at the impudent stance. It sent electrified jolts of anger through his veins.

"Didn't you ever learn never to lose sight of your enemy?" Zakuro shouted as he darted forward, sword thrusting to impale Hakkai's heart in a straight plunge to his chest. However, something completely unprecedented occurred. Even with eyes closed, Hakkai managed to dodge the attack by swiftly moving away. Zakuro rolled away from Hakkai, his eyes wide with disbelief at the agility presented by the other assassin. He stood up posed in another striking position but when Hakkai's gaze settled on him, he jumped a meter away from him.

Hakkai's eyes were no longer scared, unfocused and emotion-filled. They were blank, cold and certain. The eyes he saw back at the club when he abducted Gojyo, the eyes that moved around to sweep everything in sight before disappearing into darkness. Those were the eyes he was seeing now. Zakuro suddenly felt cold, was he scared? His eyes had only changed a little, nothing would matter. He was still better than Hakkai, right?

"Prepare to die," Hakkai said in a calm, almost cold voice, sword poised in a sweeping angle beside his body.

Zakuro laughed it off uneasily. But before he could muster up another smart retort, Hakkai had stormed him with explosive speed. Had he not blocked the attack with his sword, then Zakuro would be gurgling blood in his mouth by the time Hakkai had landed on his feet.

Hakkai jumped back when cold metal meet his katana and not the soft flesh of the bastard. Again, he poised himself for another attack. Leveling his stance as he swiveled his katana in a circle around his head, forming a steel halo, he walked purposely towards his prey.

Zakuro poised himself into a defensive stance, sword held steadily before him so he can react more quickly to the blows coming from Hakkai. Though he was starting to shiver with fear, he forced himself to stay as calm as he could. But something in Hakkai's eyes made him feel that his life is hanging by a thread.

"Hell is waiting for you!" Hakkai shouted as he sprinted across the floor towards Zakuro, katana held tightly in his hands. Instead of a head on attack, just before striking, Hakkai jumped into the air and drove the blade downward. Hakkai smiled, no, he grinned when the blade sliced through the cotton fabric and embedded itself on Zakuro's shoulder. A scream of anguish and pain reverberated around the warehouse, loud enough to wake the dead. With a sudden burst of energy, he ripped the katana out of the body, slicing through muscles, bones and veins. Blood spurted in every direction, spraying Hakkai like a water fountain. He leapt away, bloodied sword in hand, to watch Zakuro fall on the floor, life fading from his eyes.

Zakuro's mouth opened to utter something, but before he could his eyes had gone blank, and from where Hakkai stood, he knew that he had won the battle. With a triumphant smile, he walked over to the lifeless body, gathered the shirt on its back and ripped it off. With the cloth in his hand, he wiped his katana and anything else that had been stained by the defeated Zakuro's blood. After finishing with this, he started walking towards Gojyo. He delicately brought Gojyo up into his arms after freeing him from his bounds.

"Everything will be alright now," Hakkai said softly, brushing his lips against Gojyo's forehead as he brought him closer. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Gojyo. Ever..."

---

"Sir, a letter has arrived for you," Audrey said through the intercom. "It's marked urgent."

"Where is it?"

"Sir, I left it next to your laptop. It's the brown envelope with a red tape," she explained. Ni Jieni examined the envelope and decided that it was harmless.

"Okay," he said and hung up. He examined the envelope again, looking at it with interest.

"What do you hold for me?" Ni Jieni asked the envelope and noticed it did not have a return address. Piqued by this discovery, he tore through the red tape. Inside were a letter and some fibers at the bottom.

"I know who you are, you bastard," was written in perfect script. "And you're going to be next. Cho Hakkai."

As Ni Jieni, picked the soft silk strands and brought it out of the envelope did he notice that it wasn't threads but human hair, violet hair. Disgusted and afraid, he threw the strands into the waste basket.

Angrily, he picked the phone up and told Audrey not to let any unauthorized mails without return addresses in his office ever again.

"Did the guards see who left the mail?"

"No sir, it was left at the reception area," Audrey said softly amidst the anger of her boss.

And for the first time in his life, Ni Jieni felt like a hunted animal.

---

Gojyo woke up, two days later, and found a brunette sleeping by his bedside, hair splayed on the mattress and eyes closed into a dreamless sleep. His body felt like it had been ran over by a trailer truck and he could barely move with all the bandages all over his body. With extreme effort, he reached out to brush off the coffee brown locks from the sleeping figure's face.

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered as he sat up to scrutinize Gojyo's features. "Thank goodness you're awake. Doctors said that it would take at least a week for your body to recuperate."

"Well, just proves I'm stronger than they expected right?" He said with a weak grin. "Gods, I feel like hell."

"You should be thankful you could at least feel something," Lirin's voice came from the doorway. Along with her were Jien and Kougaiji, looking over her shoulders. Relief washed over Kougaiji's face when he saw Hakkai.

"Oh, I was worried about you," Kougaiji said happily and pushed his way in. "Lirin said you took longer than expected and I thought something had happened to you."

Gojyo's eyebrow shot up and looked at Hakkai as Kougaiji threw his arms around him. The brunette smiled apologetically.

"Kou, I'm fine, really," he said threw the iron-like grip. He noticed that Jien was quietly waiting at a corner. "I'm happy that you and Jien have been admitted as junior level IT professionals in the company."

With the mention of Jien's name, Kougaiji immediately dropped his arms to his side and turned to look at him. He felt guilty that he had allowed his unresolved feelings with Hakkai be shown in front of him. He rushed towards Jien and happily placed an arm around the taller man.

"Well, Jien sure taught them a thing or two about hacking. Though we were stumped when they asked us why we were so good at hacking when our day jobs as professionals had nothing to do with computer," he admitted. "Well, we're happy to be working along side you and…"

"Sha Gojyo," Gojyo introduced himself and waved a bandaged hand. "Nice to finally meet Hakkai's boyfriend."

Kougaiji and Hakkai both waved the comment away and laughed when they found that they were doing the same thing. Gojyo's already upturned eyebrow shot a notch higher. Lirin laughed at the obvious tension in the room. She linked her arm around Jien's and headed for the door.

"If you're not coming with us Kougaiji, I'll let Jien choose your rooms," Lirin announced at the doorway. "And besides, I'm sure Hakkai would like to spend some time with Gojyo. They are, after all, partners."

"Okay, okay, coming then," Kougaiji said and hurriedly followed them. "Later then, Hakkai."

"Later," Hakkai echoed and watched them leave from Gojyo's bedside.

"I thought you were going to run after him and see to it he reaches his room safely," Gojyo snorted and laid back. Hakkai looked at him with amusement. "Really now, I thought you weren't that type."

"Are you jealous, Sha Gojyo?" Amusement and interest was dripping from the question.

"I am not jealous," Gojyo insisted and tried to get up. Hakkai stopped him before he could pop any stitches. "I am not jealous," he repeated.

"I know, I know," Hakkai said through a gentle smile. "I was just teasing you, Gojyo. Now go back to sleep so you can get out of that bed faster."

"And if I do? What are we going to do?" Gojyo said with a knowing smile.

Hakkai blushed furiously and fluffed the pillows behind Gojyo's head. "Stop thinking about these things for now, Gojyo. We'll have plenty of time for those when you recover."

Gojyo laughed softly and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Hakkai's hands gently caressing his face as he went back to sleep.

---

"Lirin only told us to bring important things to the base," Jien said as he noticed that Kougaiji was packing a lot of clothes. "Clothes, undergarments that we'll be bringing are for emergency purposes only. We'll still be living in this apartment, Kou."

"But she also offered free rent and lodging at the base. She said we had an option to stay at the base where we could have free food, water, electricity and rent," Kougaiji said excitedly. "We could even quit our day jobs, isn't that great?"

"Can you actually live in a place where cameras, hidden or not, are following your every move, Kougaiji?" Jien demanded. "Well be like rats in a cage, watching our every move because we might get suspended for it?"

Kougaiji finally stopped from all of his rummaging and turned to look at the distressed Jien, clothes still piled up in his hands.

"What the fuck are you mad at me for?" Kougaiji shot out and disposed the clothes in a pile on the bed. "We agreed to take the job the operatives gave us and if this is part of it—"

"That's the problem with you Kou, you assumed it was part of the deal," Jien pointed out with a flick of his finger. "But Lirin didn't mention anything about moving in to the building. She stressed it was optional for us."

"Then what's the problem, if it's optional then why not grab the option?"

"You decided to take that option without asking me first," Jien grated out angrily. "Don't I have a say on what goes on here? Or do I have to just nod and agree to whatever you decide?"

"This is for the best, Jien. We don't have to worry about anything in there. We just do our jobs and we're fine," he insisted. Jien's face contorted with anger. Kougaiji was bypassing him and he still didn't care.

"This is what I get for just diving into a situation without even talking it over with you," Jien said and rested his hands on his waist. "You could be a selfish bastard when you feel like being one don't you?"

"You do understand this is an opportunity that passes not many people, right?"

"I understand that," Jien answered irritated and stared back at him. "But you don't seem to understand the consequences of this so-called opportunity."

"I know it will probably take time for us to get used to it but we'll manage," Kougaiji said nonchalantly. "Come on, Jien, don't be so uptight about this."

"Since when did I give you the right to answer on my behalf?" He asked pointedly.

The question dropped like a bomb and left an unnerving atmosphere afterward.

---

"I'm so happy that Lirin and the operatives agreed to my request," Hakkai said as they stepped in his apartment. "I can take care of you much better without those nosy nurses around."

"They were cute," Gojyo said as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. He smiled when he heard Hakkai grumble something. "What was that Hakkai?"

"Why don't you have them tend to your wounds instead?" Hakkai called out from the living room. After a few minutes, he followed him to the bedroom, hands on his waist.

"So? Do you want me to transfer you to their care?"

"I was just joking Hakkai," Gojyo said with a smile. "What's for dinner?"

"There's still some eggs and cheese on the fridge. I could make an omelet and fried rice if that's okay with you." Gojyo nodded and fell back on the bed. His wounds had closed but he still felt like he'd been rammed by a truck. The doctors back told them it would take a few more days until the swelling dies down.

"I was scared back there you know," Hakkai admitted as he sat down on the bed next to Gojyo. "I thought you were…dead."

"I promised you I wouldn't die right?" Gojyo said and opened an eye to look at Hakkai's expression. The beautiful face continued to be distressed. "Hey Hakkai…"

"Seeing all that blood, your wounds," he said listlessly, eyes dropping down to look at his hands. "I was scared out of my mind that I almost lost focus."

"Yeah I know," Gojyo said slowly, putting his hands behind his head. "I saw you for a brief second back then, and you looked like you didn't know what you were doing, so different from your usual self."

Hakkai nodded. "I was too wound up with my feelings that I got a little too carried away. But then I remembered I made a promise to myself."

"What promise was that? Not to stain your clothes when fighting?" Gojyo asked jokingly but Hakkai remained serious.

"I won't die unless you're still alive," he said quietly and looked into those crimson eyes. "I found a reason to live because of you Gojyo and a reason to fight for every breath."

Gojyo's breath formed into a painful lump in his throat. He was swept away by the sincere words of affection from the otherwise known cold-blooded killer. He never really imagined that they would go this far with each other, that their hatred for each other would turn into a beautiful relationship filled with hope and trust.

"But I'm scared Gojyo," he continued. "I'm scared that I might be the one to hurt you."

Gojyo closed his eyes. He could still remember the brief moment of witnessing how Hakkai transformed Zakuro into a lifeless rag doll, ripping out muscle and blood with the use of his sword. He wasn't surprised at the action, he had seen it so many times but Hakkai was being drawn down a path Zakuro had trudged willingly?

"You'll never hurt me Hakkai," he said slowly but filled with certainty. "Not unless, you want to hurt me. Not unless you feel that killing gives you pleasure, gives you power. And until that happens, I'm pretty sure that you'll never hurt me."

"I'm just so thankful that you're alright now," Hakkai whispered and smiled weakly at him. Gojyo could feel that same slow drowning feeling as he stared into the vibrant green eyes and before he knew it, he was sitting up and pulling Hakkai close. He had stopped a few inches from Hakkai's face, relishing the warm breath on his lips.

"And I'm thankful you're safe in my arms again," Gojyo whispered before pressing his lips together with the brunette's. Calmness swept through their bodies as they passed each minute. When they broke off to breath, Hakkai looked into his eyes worriedly.

"Gojyo, I don't think we should be doing this when you still have stitches," he said with a polite smile. It always unnerved him whenever Hakkai became polite during foreplay or when ever they became feisty. Instead of answering, Gojyo pulled Hakkai down to him before toppling him over.

"Seems like I'd have to patch some stitches later," Hakkai said underneath the body weight of the red-head, the smile not leaving his face. Gojyo smirked and took those lips possessively. Hakkai was more than happy to oblige, allowing him to sweep his mouth with that skillful tongue.

After a few tugs and pulls here and there, Gojyo had finally freed both of them from the tight confines of their clothes. It was comforting for him to feel the silky soft skin of Hakkai underneath his fingertips. As he continued to enjoy the wetness of Hakkai's mouth, his hands slowly traveled down the well-sculpted chest to play with a rigid nipple. He felt him groan in his mouth, obviously aroused at the feeling.

Hakkai retaliated by moving his hands down to the throbbing arousal. Gojyo moaned out at the wonderful pressure he was creating in his groin, hands enveloping around his rock-hard member. Breaking free from the kiss, Hakkai crawled down beneath Gojyo's legs to take the pulsating heat in his mouth. Gojyo arched up from his touch and he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"How 'bout—ugh—something different," Gojyo hoarsely said, trying to steady himself with every wave of heat running rampant through his veins. Hakkai hummed his approval and watched as Gojyo quite slowly got on all fours and positioned himself to take his neglected member. It wasn't long before Gojyo was sucking down on him, imitating the movements of his tongue.

Hakkai could feel his breath coming in short gasps as Gojyo expertly rolled his tongue over and over again the tip of his erection, bringing him so close to reaching his limit. He gasped and moaned, wanting to just thrust into that warm mouth and release his seed into Gojyo's hungry throat but something inside Hakkai knew this was more than just sex. It was those few moments of cementing their relationship into something stronger, way above primitive sex. He held back, even though Gojyo's tongue was making him squirm helpless underneath him.

Gojyo smiled when he saw the effect he had on the smaller man, obviously enjoying his little ministrations on his aching need. Gojyo soon increased his pace, bobbing up and down the whole length as it pulsed in his mouth. He felt that Hakkai was nearing his limit and just a few more strokes would send the brunette to soar into his orgasm. His knees almost buckled from the sudden rush of movements from Hakkai's tongue. It seems that his lover had caught wind of his small plans and was doing exactly the same to him. Well, two can play that game, he thought as he went back to increase his movements on the bulbous head of Hakkai's member.

With an arching of backs, both men cried out their release, reaching their orgasm almost in unison, both reaching feeling the sudden surge of heat and the slow descent into each other's arms. Hungrily, they both drank down each other, marking one another as their own. The bittersweet taste of their seed burned down their throats as the lapped at each other's member.

Gojyo collapsed on top of Hakkai as brunette eased himself beneath the weight of the red-head. With a smile, he wiped the beads of perspiration from Gojyo's brows. They certainly had worn each other out for the night. And with Gojyo's wounds, he was sure that the other man would not be able to make a come back pretty soon.

"You've always been gentle to me, Hakkai," Gojyo said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Because I never want to hurt you, Gojyo," he said with a smile, staring deep into the crimson eyes that watched him. "Unless, you want it to be a little more exciting next time," he added with a knowing glint in the velvet emerald eyes. Gojyo laughed a little before burying his face into Hakkai's arms.

"Gods, I missed you so much Hakkai," Gojyo said softly as he brought his arms around the lean body. Hakkai only brought him closer, wrapping his own arms around the wounded one.

"Me too," he agreed and placed a kiss on his forehead. Not for long, both were peacefully asleep in each other's arms. Contented and secure that the world would at least stop for them, even once in a while.

---

Kougaiji could only run a hand through his hair at the remarkably scathing remark from his friend. He was lost for words on how to answer the remark.

"Well?" Jien prompted him to answer the hanging question, hands still on his hips.

Kougaiji continued to look at him, still pondering over what to tell him and how to do so. Jien looked more and more agitated as each minute passed. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Kougaiji raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry for making a decision for both of us," he said with a defeated look on his face and started unpacking the clothes he had crammed inside the duffel bag earlier on. Jien bit his lower lip. This wasn't what he had planned to happen. It was different from what he had expected.

"I thought you mentioned something about settling everything piece by piece," Jien said.

Kou stopped with what he was doing and turned to look at him. He did remember saying something like that, something about their relationship.

_Are you going to wait until he's gone before you make your move?_ A voice in the back of Kougaiji's head asked urgently. _Don't make the same mistake with Jien as you did with Hakkai. You loved Hakkai but you were too scared to make it into something serious. Don't' make that same mistake again._

Kou looked at him, uncertain of what to say. Why was he being so tongue-tied all of a sudden?

_Are you going to wait until you lose Jien before you do something?_

"Are you going to say anything or should I start making the ball roll?"

"I don't know what to say," Kougaiji admitted. "All I know is that I should have been more perceptive to you."

"What does that have to mean?"

"Hell, even Hakkai noticed it way back when we were still together," he added with a sigh.

"What? I don't understand a thing," he said irritated at how Kougaiji was dropping hints all over the place.

"Even Hakkai noticed how, everything was supposed to be about the both of us," he quietly explained and fell back on the bed, hands dropping aimlessly between his legs. "Hakkai always asked me why weren't we the ones together, why I kept on looking so far for that someone for me when he had always been in front of me."

"Hakkai said that?"

"He told it to me like it was so normal, so casual that I thought he was teasing me," Kou said slowly. "We never fought about you, you know, but he always managed to turn my attention to you."

Jien looked at him, confused but somehow taking in the whole situation. Kougaiji looked back and tried to make him understand what he was trying to say. And when a small smile broke into those tightly pursed lips, Kou let out a breath of release.

"You don't have to say everything now," Jien said with slowly. "What you just said is a start for me."

Kougaiji nodded and reached out to hold his hand. They stayed there, savoring the calmness between them. Not everything ran smoothly in the beginning but they were both willing to work it out. This was definitely the start of something for Jien and Kougaiji, something they've always had in the beginning.

---

He hadn't meant to leave Gojyo like that, vulnerable and sleeping under thick covers. Hakkai quietly slipped a pair of black pants and shirts, the cool cotton fabric sliding against his skin. He searched for the sword hidden somewhere in the closet, and finally his hands found the cool steel, tucked safely underneath some clothes. As Hakkai brought the katana out, the long sleek metal was cold but it felt like a part of him, an extension of his very soul. As he held it out to the moonlight, the katana seemed to sing a requiem for all those who have died on its tip, a lament for all the spilled blood. But oddly enough, the song was comforting to his ears. It meant that this sword was something he could trust, something he could rely on, something he could protect Gojyo with.

"Planning on leaving without telling me?" Gojyo said, sitting up from the bed and watching him through narrowed eyes. Hakkai held the blade in mid-air, obviously surprised to find him awake.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo. You were asleep," he apologized with a smile. Gojyo snorted and slid out of the bed to approach him. Hakkai's breath caught as the tall red-head towered over him, a hand suddenly slamming beside his head, barely missing his face.

"Don't' give me some half apology, Hakkai," Gojyo hissed through clenched teeth. "You could've easily woken me up if you had plans of telling me but sneaking out like this, now that is a lie."

Hakkai eased himself out from underneath the painful glare to stand beside him. "This is something I have to do alone, Gojyo. I can't take you with me in that kind of state. You might get hurt or worse, you might get killed."

Gojyo opened his mouth but was silenced by a quick kiss. Hakkai smiled again and cupped Gojyo's cheek in his hand as the other traced the outline of his lips. Gojyo was somehow comforted by that, a silent promise to the agitated red-head.

"Just be on guard for anything," Hakkai reminded him as he moved to the window. "I'll call you if things get out of hand otherwise I want you to get some rest."

Gojyo held fast to his wrist and pulled him back into his arms. He felt attached to the brunette, afraid that something might happen to him, afraid that this time, Hakkai might not be so fortunate. Hakkai relaxed into the strong arms and held him close into a warm embrace. He could feel apprehension thrumming through Gojyo's skin, and no words could describe the fear the wounded man felt. Hakkai stayed into those arms until Gojyo was finally reassured.

"You better come back Hakkai," Gojyo said slowly and released him from the embrace.

"I will, Gojyo, I will," he answered with a smile and climbed over the window sill. In a minute, Hakkai's shadow was no longer visible and the only thing left for Gojyo to contemplate was the cold draft that Hakkai had let in. Gojyo could only close the window and walk to the bed to await his return.

---

Ni Jieni angrily closed the door to his apartment with a bang. He was running low on ideas concerning this troublesome Hakkai and Gojyo. Though he still had ten months to concoct ideas, contact new assassins to take care of them, he wasn't sure if the Council was serious about their one-year time frame. Who else but him knew better of their short-temper? Something he obviously had caught on.

He slumped on the couch, a drink in one hand and the remote in the other. He casually flipped through channels. Watching from time to time but was obviously troubled by something else. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared for his life. The letter, the meeting with the council after the failure of that arrogant Zakuro, everything seemed to be a timer on his life.

After a while, Ni's skin caught up with a cold wind circulating around the spacious apartment. It wasn't there when he had entered but he had noticed it after the drink had warmed his body. It wasn't the cool air-conditioning, nor was it the night air because he kept the windows closed. It was different, eerily different.

Suddenly, he noticed a gleam that bounced off the television screen. He jumped up to turn and look around but found nothing. He moved in circles, trying to catch the possible intruder but with only the open television monitor as his light source, Ni Jieni stumbled upon tables and magazine racks that he had not seen.

"Come out!" He called out into the darkness and pulled out the gun he kept hidden in one of the kitchen drawers. "Show yourself, damn it!"

With that hoarse command, a figure appeared before him, a blade dangled precariously on his hand, gleaming like death in the faint light. Ni Jieni looked up and found two green orbs, eyes like that of a cat, staring at him. He brought the gun up to level at the intruder's face but before he could fire a shot, the blade swung out in an easy arc. It took a moment for Ni to realize the hot-searing pain in his right arm. He fell on his knees from the immense pain he was experiencing. Before he could fully react, the kitchen light flickered on.

"NO!" Ni Jieni screamed, a rough terrified scream that tore through the night. He looked at the stump on his arm where his right hand should be extending. Blood gushed and sprayed from the open wound. He looked down and a few inches before him was his hand, still holding the gun.

"Your body will serve as a reminder to the Council to pick their battles wisely," came the cold, detached voice. He looked up and saw a man, taller than he is with lethal green eyes and short dark brown hair. He was beautiful like an angel delivering the sentence of heaven upon him, and the blade was the punishment he was awaiting. He positioned his sword to strike.

Ni Jieni silently prayed for his soul as he waited for the sword to come crashing down. Minutes passed and as he finally mouthed the final words ending his prayer, he felt the cold blade slicing down his body before embracing the darkness that soon enveloped him.

"I am Cho Hakkai, I am fear," the figure that towered the bloodied corpse breathed out before leaving the cold lifeless body of the GSCE Technologies president on the clean tiled floor of his apartment. It was going to be a bit peaceful now than it had been before.

---

When Gojyo woke up the following morning, it was all over the news. "It" pertaining to the something Hakkai was supposed to do last night. Hakkai was still fast asleep by his side, a peaceful look on his face. He had woken up when Hakkai quietly slipped into bed next to him, an arm draped over his body protectively and those soft lips pressing against his neck. Gojyo had simply put it into the back of his mind that Hakkai would do something like this.

"Morning, Gojyo," Hakkai whispered sleepily against his chest when the noise from the television had finally woken him up. He stretched out like a cat, extending both arms and legs, his skin rubbing against Gojyo's in a silky smooth feel. Gojyo smiled and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead before pulling him close for an embrace.

"You've been having fun last night," Gojyo said and pointed at the television. Hakkai watched for a few moments before taking the remote from his hand and switching the monitor off. He brought his face up to kiss the red-head firmly on the lips before pulling back with a contented sigh.

"I wouldn't have called it fun since you weren't there," he said with a small smile and snuggled closer to the taller man. "But enough about Ni Jieni and all his bullshit," he said with a stern look on his face. He looked closely at Gojyo before breaking out into a grin. "What's important is both of us, in each other's arms, safe and sound."

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed and pulled him close, rumpling the brown locks under his long lean fingers. "I'm just happy we'll have some rest for at least a few more weeks before things start going to their normal places. And I'm thankful you're here next to me, whole and alive."

"Me too," Hakkai whispered against his cheek. "I never really thought I'd find myself with you, with someone who can take care of me and of himself too."

"Well, maybe you met them before but you were just too scared to open up," Gojyo said thoughtfully and looked into the soft greens. "But I'm happy you decided to do so when it was my turn."

"I didn't decide on my own, you know," he answered. "You made me believe that there wasn't anything to be afraid of, especially about being open to other people. You made me understand so many things, Gojyo."

Gojyo smiled and slipped contentedly next to Hakkai. After a few moments of blissfully contemplation, Hakkai pulled the covers from their naked bodies and slipped out of bed. Gojyo's eye shot up in question.

"What would you like for breakfast, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked with a smile, the same beautiful smile Gojyo fell in love with. Gojyo studied him as he slowly pulled out new boxers from the closet and got into them gracefully.

"I thought we didn't have any groceries left?" He asked, straightening on the bed to look at him pull a t-shirt over his head. Hakkai looked at him, apparently surprised at something he said. "You mentioned something—"

"You said we…" Hakkai said with a soft smile on his face. Gojyo's face burned a little, afraid that Hakkai might think that he had assumed that 'we not you-I relationship' but further more, afraid that Hakkai might reject him.

"I never thought you'd actually use those words so casually, Gojyo," Hakkai said obviously brimming with happiness. "I always thought you'd never use those words, like you wouldn't want to be answering for the both of us. But… you do acknowledge that there is an 'us'?"

Gojyo snorted apparently hiding his embarrassment. "Of course, there is an 'us'. As long as we don't have to hold hands during missions."

Hakkai laughed a little before nodding in agreement. He walked to the bed and leaned closer to Gojyo, forehead resting against the other. He sighed, a long dreamy sigh that just breathed bliss on both of them, and kissed him softly before pulling back to stare into the soft crimson eyes.

"I love you, Sha Gojyo," he whispered against the slightly parted lips.

"I love you too, Cho Hakkai," Gojyo answered back and pulled him close for an embrace. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Hakkai finally pulled back. They looked at each other for a long time before they both smiled. Gojyo watched Hakkai disappear behind the bedroom door before leaning back on the comfortable bed they will be sharing from the moment on.

Things, for both of them, were starting to look different, a bit better than before. And everything was happening in a whole new light, in shades of green and red, to be exact.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer/ Warning: Saiyuki does not belong to me. Ü YAOI, Lemon and other things I might have mentioned before. Ü

**Aftermath for a New Chapter**

Hakkai was not hoping for this, but Ni Jieni's death had caused the Council to double its efforts to destroy him and Gojyo as well. Lirin looked at them, worry stressing her small childish features. It had been more than a month since they Ni Jieni's death but the media continued to make stories speculating who and why he was killed.

"I think we overlooked the Council's reaction over his death," she said thoughtfully as they watched the ongoing interview. Jien and Kougaiji were busy trying to over ride GSCE Technologies in order to access the company's records, and hopefully find a trace of who the next president will be.

"Well, we did assume that maybe the Council would want their mess to be cleaned up by us," Hakkai said slowly. "We just didn't expect them to react like this."

"Hell, I just thought that when we got back into business, those bastards who tried to kill us were just too damn happy to get their hands on our necks," Gojyo muttered. "Didn't think that they were working for the Council."

"Me either," Hakkai admitted. "I was just thinking that these people were the same scumbags after my 'title'. It only recently occurred to me that they were being paid off by the Council."

"But I am kinda disappointed in them," Gojyo said and leaned back to light a cigarette. "The guys they sent after us are rather sloppy compared to the first assassins they hired."

Lirin nodded in agreement. "Seems unlikely for the Council to send second-rate assassins after you, and sloppy ones at that."

"Maybe they're just desparate," Kougaiji mused from the computer.

"Or maybe they're planning something big," Jien commented and leaned back on the chair. "So far, the president's position is still open and no word or transactions has been made concerning this vacancy."

"They could be planning something big," Lirin commented. "So it's best if we didn't get too cocky or else we jeopardize the whole operative."

"We know, we know," Gojyo said with a flip of his cigarette. "But the operative could cut as some slack after all of this is over."

"The question is how do we get these things over and done with?" Hakkai said slowly. "When we don't even know where to start looking for information."

"GSCE Technologies no longer functions as it used to," Jien said slowly. "From the files we've seen, it seems like the whole staff is just working as a normal company, ever since Ni Jieni died."

"We could conclude from this point that Ni Jieni could be working alone and not necessarily the whole company," Kougaiji said slowly. "Or we could also say that the company is just being on a low profile for now."

"Well, continue working on those data, I suppose," Lirin said and turned around to leave. "Gojyo, Hakkai, scout around for trouble."

"Aye, aye, madam," Gojyo agreed with a sarcastic smile. Lirin shot him a withering look before exciting the room. Hakkai could only shake his head and pull Gojyo to the door.

"Come on," Hakkai said, slowly pulling him along. "We have a lot of trouble to scout as long as you're around." Gojyo rumbled something about how Hakkai gets on his nerve. After a while, there was a resounding silence that settled in the room.

After they had left, Jien looked at Kougaiji expectantly.

"What?" Kou asked with a peculiar look on his face. Jien smiled knowingly, even a bit teasingly at him.

"Jealous?"

"WHAT?" Kou practically shouted the question and caused several heads to turn at their direction. Kougaiji waved a hand to tell them that it was nothing even as his face became flushed.

"And defensive too," Jien said with a wave of a finger. Kou flushed even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jien," he said and turned back to the files he was reading.

Jien could only laugh even louder and decided to let Kougaiji simmer in his own juices.

---

"You never answered my question," Gojyo said as he slowly scanned the parameter, watching the faint glow on the computer. Hakkai was busy scouting the place with a binocular, flicking the infrared seeker from time to time.

"What question would that be?" He asked without taking his eyes off the parameter.

"If you've ever done it with Kougaiji," he asked flippantly, as if the topic was of no great importance at all. Hakkai couldn't help but smile at the obvious intention of his partner.

"Do you want the lurid details of our relationship?" Hakkai asked in the same tone. Gojyo flicked the cigarette from his mouth, obviously irritated by his insolence.

"You could be such a prick sometimes, Hakkai," He said in distaste. The other man could not contain his amusement and proceeded in laughing. "Sweet but a prick nonetheless," he added.

"Didn't I answer that before?"

"If you had answered that before, I wouldn't be asking you the same thing now, would I?"

"What is it with you and that topic?" Hakkai asked, suddenly interested at Gojyo's irritation. "Is it some kind of requirement that all your boyfriends be virgins?"

"Boyfriends, that sounds lame," Gojyo muttered.

"Lovers, then?" Hakkai repeated with a smile, a sarcastic one at that which made Gojyo even more irritated.

"Oh never mind," Gojyo said and lit another cigarette. "If you don't want to answer it then fine, don't."

"Well, we never had enough time for that," Hakkai answered thoughtfully. "Cause I was always out for foreign assignments and when I was around, Kougaiji was usually having his own projects so he'll be late at work."

"That didn't bother you?"

"No sex? Yeah, it didn't bother me," Hakkai said with a smile. "Would it bother you if we didn't have sex?"

"What is it with this sex topic anyway?" Gojyo asked as he blew out a puff of smoke. Hakkai only replied with a smile and pointed back at him. "What about me?"

"You started this topic remember? You asked me about Kougaiji, remember? And I only followed the topic you were presenting in the first place," he answered, the smile plastered on his face. Gojyo answered with a 'hmp' and went back to the computer and his smoking.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, Hakkai flopped down beside Gojyo and brushed away some strands of hair straying towards his face. Gojyo looked up, half in surprise, half in wonder.

"Why are you so gentle towards me, Hakkai?" Gojyo said quietly. "You're so different from the man I see fighting, from the man I see holding the sword."

Hakkai continued to smile but Gojyo noticed that this one was tainted with confusion. Sometimes, even he wondered if those smiles were for real or just one of Hakkai's ways of covering up his true feelings. Come to think of it, he rarely sees him smile.

"I don't know why, I just do, I guess," he answered cheerfully. "Maybe because you've changed so much and that you deserve some kindness, sweetness or whatever it is, from me. Remember, I did treat you like dirt before because you were such an ass-wipe Gojyo. But I'm so happy you've become bearable now," he finished with a grin and with a slight tilt of the head that Gojyo found cute.

"I never really knew how to, you know, be around guys," Gojyo said slowly. "And besides, I was kinda thinking it over myself."

"What were you thinking over?" Hakkai said with a look of concern. Gojyo immediately looked away, a crimson wave washed over his whole face.

"About falling in love with a…guy," he said slowly. "Kinda hard to understand my feelings you know…"

Hakkai laughedsofty. He knew exactly what that meant and knew what it felt like to be confused.

"I was kinda just trying to, you know, make you feel miserable so I wouldn't have to deal with my own feelings," he said slowly. "Kinda wanted you to hate me and everything…"

"Well," Hakkai said with an amused look on his face. "I did hate you for a certain period of time. But come to think of it, you've always been there for me. In some twisted sort of way," he laughed. "You just somehow manage to place stupid comments here and there."

"Doesn't that also apply to you?"

Hakkai made a face and stuck out his tongue at him before returning to making use of his binoculars again.

"What do you think is the council planning for us?" Gojyo asked as he continued to take in readings from the computer. Hakkai lowered his binoculars and looked at Gojyo seriously.

"Anything to get us out of the way."

---

Hakkai quietly unscrewed the cap from his bottled water and took a quick drink from it as he watched Gojyo take a bite from his sandwich. The afternoon had gone wasted due to Gojyo's computer failure and the latter was obviously pissed off at not having some ass to kick.

"This day just sucks," Gojyo said through bites. "We could have gone and watch a movie."

"That's slacking from the job," Hakkai said with a frown. "And besides, who would take care of the trouble the Council might stir up?"

"That's the problem," he responded with a flick of his sandwich at him, bits of lettuce and tomato spilling on the plate. "We always get to clean things up for them. Why not let them clean up after us from time to time?"

"It's our hide they're after not the head honchos," Hakkai explained slowly. "It's our responsibility to take care of them."

"But they made that mess themselves," Gojyo said and took a swig at his beer before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "They shouldn't have given you the go-signal with the whole Ni Jieni affair if they weren't prepared to take some serious shit from the Council."

"But they are taking steps to 'take care of this mess'. They've given us more than enough information and more than usual equipment, and they seem to be giving us more leniencies in our assignments."

"Pssh, they only want us alive because we work good for them," Gojyo said with a frown. Hakkai wanted to reason out again but it seemed that he was on the losing end of this argurment. His partner had risen some well-thought out points. Points that even he was sometimes pondering on.

"Let's not ruin our dinner over this, okay?" Hakkai said with a smile, trying to change the subject into a much lighter one. "Tell me something about yourself, Gojyo."

"I thought we shouldn't ruin our evening?" Gojyo said with a little smile. "Well, I didn't really think that I'd be into this business at such a young age. If my parents haven't died or if my country didn't go into civil war, I'd probably be a doctor or some shit like that. But this was definitely not on my list."

"Well, my father has always been in this business as far as I could remember," Hakkai said with a smile. "He was the one who trained me, taught me everything I needed to know. He even sent me to some of his friends in Japan to learn sword fighting."

"My gut tells me you don't find that piece of information something to be proud of."

"Is it something to be proud of?" Hakkai asked, the smile loosening up a bit to reveal a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I've killed so many people I barely even remember why I did so. I was ten when I went into training. How about you Gojyo?"

Gojyo face turned into surprise. Ten? He barely even knew what death was at the time. Shit, he barely even cared if their whole country was being torn into two by the uprising.

"Fifteen," he answered slowly. He never expected Hakkai to have been so young in the business. "Is that why you're such a well-known fighter?"

"I started in the whole business around thirteen, about a few months after my father died," he explained. "His higher-ups thought that I was 'destined' to fall in his footsteps because I was the only one who inherited his skills. So after that, I was immediately absorbed into the operative and given an assignment."

"But you were too young to handle an assignment," Gojyo said with a raised eyebrow. Hakkai nodded and looked down at his sandwich.

"I guess that wasn't much of a reason for them," he said slowly. "I figured that it was a win-win situation for them because if I died, then that was that. There was no place for weakness in the operative. If I lived then they had a formidable weapon to replace my father."

"Why not just up and leave them then? We can always find another operative to take us in or we can just work independently," Gojyo said and took another bite into the sandwich.

"Twisted as it may sound but I kind of consider them as family," he said with a weak smile. "They did take me in after everything even if it was because I was an asset to them. The building was almost like the home I never had, the higher ups the family I never saw."

"How did you handle everything? I mean, not all guys go great after their first mission."

"I know a lot of people would think that being trained and everything and growing up in an environment close to this business that I'd be fine after the first mission, that it'd be a breeze. But when I took that man's life, his blood all over my clothes, my hands, my face, I felt like I was going to go insane," Hakkai said with a deep sigh and brought his hands to the light as if searching something in the light.

"Yeah, I thought that was the case. I always thought that assassins were cool, cold and unfeeling," Gojyo agreed. "But I guess that just comes around through time. You become numb after a few kills and then you just go through it like a routine. Still, there are some exceptional cases."

"Yeah. Even if we are assassins seen as cold-blooded and made of stone, we still do have a set of moral issues given by the operative. So we are still lucky because they still have a right and wrong sense of judgment."

"I guess," Gojyo said with a slight shrug. "But we still are cleaning their mess."

Hakkai could only laugh at Gojyo's stubbornness.

Meanwhile…

Jien slammed against the wall as Kougaiji hungrily devoured his mouth, forcing his tongue in to taste the taller man. He could only moan as he felt Kou tear through his clothing, hurriedly wanting to free him from any constraints. Before he knew it, they were both naked in the living room, passionately touching each other. He wasn't sure how this had started. He didn't even have any idea, how they got from being best friends to lovers. Everything just sort of happened along the way. He did remember Kougaiji mentioning to him that they needed to talk about 'them' but after just a few statements and replies, things kind of gotten out of hand. The next he knew was they were both stripping each other in a mad rush to feel each other's skin next to one another.

He moaned as Kou's hands traveled down to his hardness, wrapping gentle fingers around the thick shaft. Slowly, his hands were moving, building up in rhythm and pace. The feeling was exquisite, something he had never experienced before. He knew that if Kougaiji would continue this, he would lose control and go over the edge.

"Gods, Jien, I've wanted you for so long," Kougaiji said hoarsely and bit into the soft skin on his neck. Jien moaned out at the pain before realizing that Kou was lavishing the bite with his tongue, soothing it once again.

Jien shuddered when he felt Kou's free hand sliding to his rear, lightly circling his opening. Before he could muster a word, he felt a finger force its way in the tight entrance, stretching him, preparing him. With that new sensation, Jien throbbed in Kou's other hand. The other, probably noticing the anticipation mounting in Jien, quickened his pace, moving his hand up and down the hard length.

"Kougaiji!" Jien groaned out his lover's name as he reached his climax, seed spurting in the tight grip. As Jien tried to catch his breath, Kou positioned himself to take Jien. Using the sticky liquid, Kou liberally placed it on his aching arousal, using it as a makeshift lubricant.

"Fuck," Kougaiji cursed out in utter passion as he slid himself inside the tight opening. Not for long, both were moving to a rhythm entirely in tune with their bodies. He could feel the heat in his entire body being sucked into his length as it went in and out of Jien.

With a guttural cry, Kougaiji finally found release, spilling his seed in the dense hole, filling his lover with his essence. After a few minutes, Kougaiji rolled over and laid beside Jien.

"Get some sleep, Jien," Kougaiji said softly, feeling the exhaustion creep in his system.

"Okay, talk about this tomorrow?" Jien asked sleepily.

"When we feel like it," Kougaiji answered and snuggled into the arms of his new found love.

---

"Kou, hurry up damn it!" Jien yelled as he raced down the hall with a laptop under his arm. "Lirin, will have our necks if we arrive late for the meeting!"

"I'm running as fast as my legs could carry me!"

"Well run faster!" Jien said as he scrambled to wedge himself between the elevator doors. Kou followed and squeezed himself in. There were a few annoyed mutters from behind them, given that the elevator was already quite full. Jien mumbled a few apologies as he stepped out of the elevator when it reached their floor.

"It was that great huh?" Gojyo greeted them as they turned left at the office. He was sitting on the table, smoking and drinking a mug of coffee and looking at them with a knowing smile. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Hakkai emerged from the conference room with his usual smile, neither meaning anything nor blank.

"What do you mean it was that great?" Kougaiji asked as he went to his desk and set the laptop down. Jien turned red when he saw Gojyo wink at Hakkai.

"Ah, those matters should not be discussed in the office area," Hakkai said with a wave of his finger and turned at Jien, his face blank. Then with a big smile, he wrapped his arms around Jien and squeezed him tightly.

"Ha—Hakkai?" Jien managed to breath out. Hakkai beamed with appreciation and patted Jien on the back.

"So glad for you two that you've finally come out into the open!"

"Whu-what?" Jien stammered and looked at Kougaiji helplessly, only to find out that the red-head was busy making himself a cup of coffee. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you two can barely walk when we saw you come through the door, let along run," Gojyo said as he inhaled the sweet aroma. "I'm surprised that you didn't call in sick."

"Well, you should have," Hakkai said with a smile. "Because the meeting isn't until late afternoon."

Jien could feel his legs start to wobble. He exerted so much effort for nothing.

"See, told you we should have just called in sick," Kou said matter-of-factly. He took a big sip of the coffee even though Hakkai and Gojyo were both trying to restrain Jien from strangling him.

"You…" Jien said as he tried to reach for Kou amidst the strong arms pulling him back. Hakkai suppressed his laughter. The office had never been as lively as this. Finally, after managing to subdue Jien and almost choking an apology from Kougaiji, Hakkai and Gojyo sat down on the table facing them both.

"Found anything on the Council?" Hakkai asked, shifting the topic to something more serious. Jien nodded and rummaged through his laptop case to produce a folder.

"Those are bank transfers made in the recent two days. The yellow highlights mean a big amount was transferred and the orange ones are medium ones," he explained.

"The yellow highlights are all for a certain bank account in Nepal while the orange highlights are directed to a bank account in New York," Kougaiji explained. "We tried looking up who owns these accounts and found that they were all named after bogus personalities because when we looked them up on the registry, no files came up."

"So they finally make their move," Gojyo said slowly as he took a glance at the details from behind Hakkai.

"And we ready ours," Hakkai replied.

---

"I was just thinking maybe we overlooked some things," Gojyo said as he looked over the number of 'assassins' sent out to get rid of them. They had just returned from a small assignment and they were scouting the parameter for any attacks.

"What made you say that?" Hakkai asked as he opened his laptop for setup. "Is it because most of the hired-hands were lousy and were only testing us for our skills?"

Gojyo laughed. "Seems like we're thinking the same thing."

"I have noticed that their skills vary from weak to clever," Hakkai said with a thoughtful pat on his chin. "But not enough to truly kill us or seriously wound us."

Gojyo nodded in agreement. "Well, who ever is using them sure is a bastard."

"Sometimes, money does speak louder than morals these days," he replied with a sigh.

"Well, showing how hard life is today, people would do almost anything to get what they want."

"But using other people… isn't that too much?" Hakkai asked with a sad smile. "Sometimes, I wish I was normal, having normal problems…"

"Being with normal people?" Gojyo asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Hakkai looked at him in question.

"What are you talking about? You're normal, Gojyo. I don't think of you that way."

"But if you think that you're not normal then that makes me the same right? Hakkai, we are in the same business, doing the same things," he said with a grin. "So if you think you're twisted, then there's someone here to tag along with you."

Hakkai gave him an apologetic smile, trying to hide his embarrassment. Gojyo leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips and leaned forward, letting the tips of their noses touch together.

"And in this twisted world that we live in Hakkai, you're all I need to make it normal," Gojyo said softly. Hakkai smiled, eyes shining with happiness. He had never felt so loved, so important in his life.

"And you're all that I need to keep my world pieced together," he replied with a soft smile.

---

"This is important and the operatives have branded this assignment as first priority for everyone," Lirin began her briefing for the meeting. "If you can please open the folders in front of you so we can start the meeting."

"Who's the small fry?" Gojyo asked as he noticed a picture of a boy with dark brown hair, fashionably messed up for his age. The golden eyes that were staring at him were haunting, almost seemed like he was afraid.

"This is Goku," Lirin said and flashed the same picture Gojyo was holding on the LCD screen. "He's eighteen years old and has no records whatsoever. This is him taken when he was 12," she said and motioned to Jien to flash a different picture. The same boy but with younger features and a more frail body was standing on a podium, hands tied together behind his back and feet tethered by manacles. But what was more disturbing was the fact that this young boy was naked as the day he was born and with men gawking at him, reaching out to touch him. There was a gasp from Hakkai and Gojyo when they saw the picture. Jien and Kougaiji's eyes were hidden from viewing, apparently already aware of what was being shown.

"The picture of the auction was taken by a local news reporter, hoping to put a stop to the worsening child trafficking incidents in the area. Goku was bought for 2 million in universal currency by this man," she continued and motioned again for a change of slide. The slide showed a picture of a middle-aged man, around 45 with glasses, wearing a business suit, walking out of a building with several bodyguards.

"This man is once the head of the Council that Ni Jieni worked for."

"Once headed the Council?" Hakkai echoed after her and looked at her in confusion.

"Yes because two days after the auction, Martin Johanssen, president of MSI Pharmaceuticals in the Netherlands, was found dead in his apartment," she explained and then showed them another picture. The same man was drenched in a pool of his own blood, a gun shot would to the head and a piece of wire tied around his neck.

"Did the boy do that?" Gojyo asked. "He can't possibly, he's just 12."

"Authorities found a body of a small boy, burnt to ashes in the bathroom," she continued. "Since they had no records of Goku, they assumed that the body found was his."

"He faked his own death?"

"No, Hakkai," Lirin turned to look at him. "Someone faked it for him. Apparently, the one who killed Johanssen was after Goku." She nodded her head for the next slide.

Lirin showed them a picture of a blond man with droopy purple eyes and a thin mouth forming a frown.

"Genjyo Sanzo," Hakkai breathed out when he saw the picture.

"You know him Hakkai?" Lirin and Gojyo asked in unison. Even Jien and Kougaiji looked at him in surprise.

"I first saw him during my father's burial but he was way in the back so I didn't notice him until after the ceremonies, and by the time I did, it was too late," he related to them. "The next and last time I saw him was when I was on assignment to Luxembourg. He was on assignment for Jacques Tynele, the French arms dealer."

"Well, what does this assignment have anything to do with them?" Gojyo asked and flicked over the remaining photos, showing different shots of Sanzo and the boy, Goku.

"This is the most recent picture of them, taken last week," Lirin said and showed them a picture of Sanzo and Goku, wearing normal clothes, eating out at a small café in Italy. The boy was grinning up at the blond, who was busy reading a newspaper and smoking. "But just awhile ago, Jien and Kougaiji managed to intercept a phone call to a certain Chin Iisou, stating that the money has been transferred to his American account and that he should go on as planned in eliminating both Genjyo Sanzo and the boy Goku."

"We're supposed to find them first and save them, right?" Gojyo asked with a knowing smile.

"Sanzo's been working independently hasn't he?" Hakkai asked with a serious look in his eyes. "He left his operative because he didn't want them to take the burden of having the Council after him and the boy."

Lirin nodded. "After the death Johanssen, Sanzo suddenly left his old operative and started working underground, taking in just enough assignments to make a living for him and the boy."

"How are we going to find them?" Hakkai said and closed his folder, obviously accepting the assignment.

"Well, since this was taken just last week," Lirin looked at the photo and then back at Hakkai. "Our best guess would be that they're still in Italy."

"When do we leave?" Gojyo asked in unison with Hakkai. Both men looked at each other and flashed a small smile. Lirin had to keep herself from puking.

"Really now! Even during meetings can't you two refrain from being so lovey-dovey?"

"Well yeah, but since it gets on your nerves, I met just start doing it more often," Gojyo said with a smile and winked at Hakkai. The former had to suppress his laughter and shrugged at Lirin.

"Anyway," she said as she rolled her eyes at the red-head. "You'll leave tomorrow night, so I suggest you buy all necessary things you need for travel. Drop by tomorrow afternoon for your tickets and passports."

"If they resist?" Hakkai asked.

"Try your best not to kill them," Lirin said with a smile.

---

"It's been a while since I went to Italy," Gojyo said as he fixed his suitcase. "What do you think will they make us look like this time?"

"I'm sure I'll be some antique dealer handling a shipment for my sword," Hakkai said with a wry smile. "And I'm sure you'll be some detective on a case."

"This Genjyo Sanzo have you seen him work?"

"Not yet," Hakkai said slowly, as he folded a shirt before placing it into the suitcase. "But I've heard rumors that he's really good. Probably because he trained under my father," he added with a big smile. Gojyo scrunched up his nose dry humor. Hakkai had this knack of flaunting how good he really is, but sometimes, he wonders if it was just one of his sarcastic remarks.

"Do you think we'll have a hard time with them?"

"Well, if Sanzo still remembers me, I'm sure we'll only have minor setbacks," Hakkai said and placed another shirt in the suitcase.

"Minor setbacks?" Gojyo repeated and threw in a pack of Hi-Lites in the suitcase. "What do you mean?"

"Sanzo's the type of person who doesn't trust people that easily, guess it comes with the business, but still he's one tough cookie to handle," he replied and picked up the pack of Hi-Lites. "You smoke too much, you know."

"Hey, only luxury I have," Gojyo said and snatched the pack from his hands. "Well, besides you."

Hakkai's looked at him in surprise. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"You're my other luxury, Hakkai," Gojyo said, the corner of his mouth drawing up in a seductive smile. Hakkai felt his face grow warm.

Just as Gojyo was about to plant one big kiss on Hakkai, the phone began to ring. Hakkai managed to sidestep him to answer the phone that led to the red-head tumbling on the suitcases on top of the bed. With a groan, Gojyo picked himself up and walked over to Hakkai, who was now answering the phone and jotting down some information.

"What was that all about?" Gojyo asked from behind and looked down at the notepad. "That our seats?"

Hakkai nodded. "I get the window seat, huh Gojyo?" He asked and flashed him one of his sweetest smiles.

"With a smile like that, who could resist?" He answered and swung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him close before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, Italy, here we come."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Saiyuki or any affiliated character. So please, don't get mad at me.

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Violence and all those things that aren't for kids…but you knew that already right?

**Uncertain Times**

"Jeez, our flat is more comfortable than this dump," Gojyo complained and kicked a stingy old bunk bed before sitting on it. Hakkai looked at the place with dismay. The place was worn down, dusty and obviously had no central heating due to the musty smell lingering on the bed sheets.

"They did tell us that we should be inconspicuous," he muttered and started to unpack their clothes, when he opened the closet, he found that the laptop complete with all the information needed to find Genjyo Sanzo and Goku was carefully hidden under a hollow shelf. After organizing their belongings in the small closet, Hakkai brought out the laptop and placed it next to the one they bought along.

"Well, Kougaiji did say that the best way to find these two was through the boy, Goku," Gojyo said as he connected the two laptops together. "And since the boy is only eighteen, we might as well look possible place where the boy could do some part-time work."

"Or possible places where they could eat," Hakkai said. "Something common, some where they wouldn't stand out."

After several hours of narrowing the list down, they managed to track five possible places of work and eight possible places where they eat. Gojyo slumped back on the bed and sighed loudly.

"Crap, jetlags getting to me," he said, the fatigue slowly creeping in his voice. "How 'bout you Hakkai?"

"Well, I am starting to get a little light headed from the trip. How about dinner, Gojyo? We could eat at this place tonight just so we can gather some info on Sanzo," Hakkai said, trying to lift his partner's spirits.

"Fine, I'm starving, doesn't really matter where we eat, as long as we do," Gojyo muttered and headed for the closet to pick out fresh clothes. As he pulled his shirt from above his head, he felt strong arms wrap around his flat stomach. The soft cotton shirt Hakkai wore pressed against his skin, the heat from the smaller man radiating through the thin fabric.

"What is it, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Hakkai only laughed.

"Pervert," he chided the red-head. "I just wanted to hug you, that's all."

Gojyo turned around and kissed him softly before bringing his arms to rest on the other's shoulders. Hakkai smiled against the slightly parted lips and drew him closer.

"I never thought we'd be like this," Hakkai said slowly, looking up at the crimson eyes. "I never even imagined before that we'd be this close, partners even.'

"Well, there are so many things we don't know yet, Hakkai," he answered. "Even if we have been in this business so long, we still don't know much about life."

"Maybe because we were so busy destroying it," the other replied with a sad smile. Gojyo placed a finger on his lips, silencing him from further voicing out his troubling thoughts.

"What matters now is that we have each other to build a new life together," Gojyo said with a smile. Hakkai smiled back, eyes glowing with unspoken affection. Gojyo could feel his chest give a jump. He barely saw Hakkai smile like this, a smile filled with warm and love and this smile really brought out who Hakkai really was, an innocent whose hands were tainted with blood but has a heart that remains pure.

And he was going to protect the purity no matter what it costs him.

---

Dull, almost dead-like footsteps reverberated through the still night air as it approached the bathroom where he was hiding. He had squeezed his frail body between the sink and the tub, the cool tile numbing his already cold skin. He had heard the gunshots and the sound of a life being choked out of a person. He wasn't scared. He was frightened out of his wits when the footsteps drew near. But another part of him was thankful that he was going to be free from this goddamn dirty body that he owned. With death, he could wash away all his guilt, all the filth in his system, soul and body alike. He waited, eyes wide with anticipation, for the killer to enter the bathroom and find him. He could feel his veins thrumming with fear-induced adrenaline, the blood pounding in his ears. He held his breath and then…

"Goku, you little monkey," a deep warm voice chided him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a pair of amethyst eyes glaring at him. "I've been calling for you to bring in the vegetables, where's your mind at now?"

"Sorry Sanzo," he apologized and hurriedly placed the brown paper bag filled with vegetables and fruits on the kitchen counter. After that he grabbed a can of orange juice and a beer from the fridge and went back to the blond man waiting by the small living room.

"Hey, Sanzo," he said as he handed him the beer bottle. The older man looked at him through slim reading glasses and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Seen the new boarders?"

"Why? What's with them?" The man asked and opened a newspaper, flipping through the brown paper. He had heard unfamiliar voices but didn't take any notice. He had assumed that the new boarders were old time lovers, looking for a new adventure in a foreign land. Goku took another gulp from his orange juice.

"Nothing, I just noticed we had new neighbors," he said nonchalantly and flopped down next to the man who was now folding the newspaper. "Finished reading already?"

"Saw nothing good in the news," came the reply. "What do you want for dinner? Want to eat out again?"

"Well, I'm sure you're too tired to cook something for dinner tonight," he said and wiped down a trickle of orange juice coming from his mouth. "We could just grab a bite at Pasta Primo."

"Okay, we'll leave in an hour," Sanzo answered and looked at his watch. "You could rest before we leave, you seem tired from all the walking around in the grocery, and from all the whining you did for those meat buns."

Goku tried to grin but instead his mouth formed into a yawn. The teenager leaned back, folded his arms behind his head and looked at him through one eye. The face continued to look at him impassively except for the slight raised eyebrow that marked as a silent query.

"I'm not going to sleep if you're not coming with me," Goku said, blowing wisps of his chocolate brown hair from his eyes. The man beside him smirked and brushed some remaining strands away.

"Okay, we can take a nap together," came the soft reply. Goku grinned happily at him and kissed the palm of his hand. "Just so you won't oversleep again."

He only laughed at statement. He got up and pulled the man next to him to the bedroom, small slender fingers tightly laced together with long slim ones.

…he saw an angel with golden hair like the sun reaching out to him. Even as he lashed out his hands, clawed at this angels' face, he still felt strong, warm arms pulling him into an embrace. A voice deep as the night whispered soothing gentle words in his ears, calming his frightened soul. The angel held on to him and he finally stopped his thrashing. He succumbed to the angel's beautiful light. And for the first time, he could feel genuine warmth surround his usual cold surroundings.

Goku looked back at Sanzo who was letting himself be dragged across the room, an amused glint coming to those purple eyes. He was still the same angel that came that night, with golden hair like the sun, warmth radiating from his body and words that calmed him every time he spoke.

"Come on, Angel," Goku whispered to himself as he led the older man through the doors of their bedroom.

---

"The place is nice," Gojyo commented as they took a seat in one of the tables next to a window. The restaurant was a quaint little place that specialized in pasta, buffet style and gave a cozy atmosphere to its guests. Hakkai nodded in appreciation and gave the room one quick sweep of his eye.

"They're not here," Hakkai said slowly and took a sip of the cold water the maître d' had given them as they sat down. "Maybe they aren't in the vicinity and moved back up again."

"But Jien and Kougaiji tracked down any activities up north and said that the apartment there was still untouched," Gojyo said with a smile, trying to look natural. Hakkai forced a laugh and rested his face on his hand.

"Well, maybe we're here earlier than usual," he said with a smile. Gojyo returned the smile and reached out to brush a lock of hair from his face, an action that brought out an unsolicited blush from the smaller man.

"You look beautiful when you do that," Gojyo said slowly and stared deep into those emerald eyes.

"We should be talking about the mission," Hakkai said through the reddish tinge in his face. When Gojyo laughed a little did he notice that the red-head was only teasing him.

"Anyway, after this, do we still have to download Chin Iisou's profile?" Gojyo asked diverting the topic back to the mission.

"Yeah, so that tomorrow while scouting around we have enough time to go through his profile and at least be familiarized with his fighting style," he answered with a nod. He was listening to Gojyo ordering from the menu but found the bright lights coming from the buildings lining the quiet street rather distracting. It reminded him of those nights with his father, coming home from a hard day's training and stopping by a kitchenette for dinner. Father usually had no time to make dinner and since he grew up never knowing his mother, he had to settle for the bland taste the kitchenette would offer him. Come to think of it, as far as he could remember, he had grown up around his father and the operatives. Had he ever found life outside this business?

"Oi, Hakkai, you still with me?" Gojyo asked, breaking through his thoughts and snapping a finger in front of his face. Hakkai only smiled, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming in front of Gojyo.

"Sorry about that," he said the smile not leaving his face. "The lights caught my attention. It just made me realize how simplicity can also be beautiful."

Gojyo turned to follow the direction of Hakkai's gaze. Yellow lights illumined the streets and gave the road an almost antique impression to it, as if the place had been forgotten by time. It looked lonely to him but when he looked harder, he noticed that the lights brought out a beautiful hue to the sunflowers, almost making them look like small bulbs littering the streets.

"You looked gloomy more than being romantic when you were staring out like that," Gojyo commented and looked back at him. "Reminded you of something?"

"Just a couple of memories I forgot to erase," Hakkai said with a smile. Gojyo frowned. He was at it again, trying to fool him with those smiles, trying to mislead him into thinking that he was fine when all along something wrong was running in him. Gojyo was about to mutter something when he was suddenly cut short by a light tap on the shoulder.

"Uh excuse me, can we exchange tables with you?" Came the polite query. "My partner would have a fit if he saw that someone had already taken his favorite spot."

Gojyo and Hakkai turned simultaneously to look at the owner of the voice and were both startled to see who the person standing before them was. Before Hakkai could say anything, the man with golden blond hair and purple eyes took a step back.

"Oi Sanzo, if they don't want to change, it's okay with me," Came a lively call from behind the blond man. Hakkai and Gojyo turned to look at where the voice came from. True enough, the other boy Lirin had briefed them about was standing behind Genyo Sanzo, the man who had politely asked to change tables with them.

After a few minutes of tension-filled silence, Hakkai stood up and held out his hand towards Sanzo.

"It's been a while Sanzo," Hakkai said with a smile. "We have something important to tell you."

"It has been a while Cho Hakkai," Sanzo replied and took the hand in a firm handshake. "Can we talk about this matter somewhere private?"

"EH!" Goku interrupted and tugged at Sanzo's sleeve. "What about dinner?"

"Yeah, what about dinner?" Gojyo echoed and tugged at Hakkai's shirt. Goku flashed a look of annoyance at the red-head who was grinning at him.

Hakkai smiled, shrugged and moved aside to offer a seat to Sanzo. He looked at Gojyo and motioned to take the empty seat beside him so that Sanzo and Goku were sitting together. He was somehow thankful that the blond was not as wary as he had expected him to be, seems like he still had remembered him from their past training days together.

"Looks like we'll be sharing this table after all," came the unconventional greeting from blond visitor. Hakkai could only offer yet another smile.

---

"Chin Iisou huh?" Sanzo said as he lit a cigarette. After the quiet dinner and the equally silent walk back to their apartment which just happened to be three doors down from where Hakkai and Gojyo was staying, Sanzo was now edgy from the news Hakkai had brought them. He stole a quick glance at the 18-year old boy playing cards with the red-head.

"You're worried for the boy," Hakkai had said softly, just enough for both of them to hear. Sanzo took a drag from his cigarette and gave him a small nod. "Do you know why they're after you?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? They want me dead because I killed Johanssen," Sanzo muttered and exhaled a cloud of smoke irritably.

"I think they want to get even first before killing you," Hakkai said and looked at the brunette. "I just noticed we have the same hair color, only his is much lighter, don't you agree?"

"What does that suppose to mean?" He asked and looked at him through narrowed eyes, an obvious trait that showed his distrust.

"If they want to get even with you, they'll probably use the boy. And since I have the same hair color as his, I could work as a decoy," he offered. "At least until we get back to the base where there would be sufficient protection for both of you."

"I don't need protection," Sanzo snapped and looked at the boy. "Goku's still not adept with his skills."

"Skills? Are you training him, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked incredulously. He stared at the boy who looked no older than any of them with his care-free grin and loud laughter. He suddenly saw himself in the boy, being thrown into a pit of cold-blooded murderers who were only out to kill him for his hide.

"Don't compare yourself to him, Hakkai," Sanzo said slowly. "Don't get me wrong, I know you think he's going through the same thing you did but the training his undergoing is necessary to keep him alive."

Hakkai nodded and offered another apologetic smile, trying to hide his doubts about training the boy. Sanzo didn't seem to buy it but still let it pass. Hakkai would understand about the boy's welfare sooner or later. What mattered now is to keep all of them alive, most especially Goku.

"Sanzo, Gojyo's cheating!" Goku complained as the red-head one yet another round.

"Eh! What made you say that?" Gojyo demanded. "You're just a sour-puss for losing."

"I am not! Sanzo, he got these aces from the previous round and he still got them again now!" Goku exclaimed and rushed towards Sanzo holding out two pairs of aces.

"Just play quietly you two," Sanzo said his temper rising. He usually got pissed off when Goku was doing all those whining voices all day long but now there were two of them. The two obviously had not heard his warning and continued bickering. Hakkai could only watch in amusement and disregard at the ensuing argument, knowing that it was just child's play and that the two won't draw guns at each other and draw blood.

"I said, play quietly!" Sanzo's voice thundered as he threw a pillow at their direction. The plump square throw pillow landed squarely on Gojyo's head. Hakkai and Goku had to put hands over their mouths to suppress the raging laughter filling their chests. Gojyo pulled at the cushion from his head and stalked towards Sanzo.

"You dumb ass, why did you hit me?"

"Because you're a bastard for trying to cheat a boy like that," Sanzo replied. "It's like trying to cheat a school boy for his lunch money. How low can you get?"

"Are you saying I'm cheap?" Gojyo demanded. Sanzo shrugged and walked past him to get a bottle of beer. Gojyo was about to follow him when Hakkai stopped him by the arm. When he looked around he saw an apologetic smile on Hakkai's face. He breathed out angrily and stayed by his lover's side.

"Let's get down to business," Hakkai said when Sanzo got back from the kitchen, a beer bottle in one hand and a can of orange juice in the other. As Sanzo sat down beside Goku, he handed the boy the orange juice, Hakkai couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture before him. Doesn't really remind him of Gojyo but the innocent love between the two was unmistaken.

"Sanzo, should I stay?" Goku said obviously uncomfortable at the eminent talk that was supposed to be between older people only. "I don't think I'm going to understand any of this."

"Goku, it's time you get your act straight. You're eighteen and you can very well handle what ever comes your way," Sanzo said firmly before taking a gulp of the beer. Goku nodded and quietly drank his juice, knowing that Sanzo didn't like senseless arguments. Besides, he had clearly made a point. He was old enough to take care of himself and possibly even to take care of Sanzo.

---

Goku was lying on the bed, sprawled over the sheets with a box of chocolates resting on his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling, picking out a piece of chocolate after thoughtfully eating it. Sanzo had gone with Hakkai and Gojyo to their apartment for Chin Iisou's profile. He had reminded Goku to secure all windows and bolt the door when he had gone. He knew that the blond was now on the end of his nerves at having another problem on their hands. And for someone who had worked hard to keep people from noticing them, let alone another assassin, Sanzo was obviously pissed at the persistent efforts of the Council to get rid of them.

He picked up another chocolate and tore through the foil wrapper. He had always been alone but he was thankful that he had Sanzo now. As far as he could remember, he had been wandering the streets. He started begging and when that didn't get enough food in his stomach; he'd steal fruits from stalls that were just too dumb to have kept watch on their merchandise. One day, some really nice guys came to pick him up and sent him to a shelter for kids like him. They bathed him, gave him clothes and food to eat. Even when the kids picked at him because he kept forgetting his own name, he still felt like he was happy. But dreams don't last forever and he had learned that fact the hard way.

The insistent buzzing in his ear tore him from his thoughts. He bolted upright and almost fell to the floor running. On the way out, he placed the box on the table. Suddenly, a rain of bullets tore through the door, sending Goku to dive for the kitchen counter, shielding his body from the attacks. With shaking hands, he searched for the spare Glock Sanzo kept near the kitchen sink. Could it be Chin Iisou, the man they had talked about an hour ago or was it someone else?

Goku started to breath steadily, trying to calm his racing heart and focus on the matter at hand. He tried to remember all the trainings he had underwent in the past. The gun in one hand, he searched for a mirror with the other, a tactic Sanzo had taught him earlier on. He used it to look at the door and see where the attacker was instead of showing his head. The door was still intact except for the bullet holes that had ripped through it. He was now certain that whoever was trying to kill him or Sanzo was not relying on sight but on the sound of their footsteps. If he hadn't stopped to place the box of chocolates on the table and had run straight for the door, he would have been riddled with bullets. He carefully removed a slipper and threw it at the door. True enough, a fire tore through where the slipper had landed.

Finally, after a few minutes of pondering what his next move would be, Goku had decided on his plan. Taking off his other slipper, he threw it at the door and at the same time pointed the gun at the exact same spot where the slipper had hit the door. Sure enough, the attacker fired another shot at the noise. Goku took the opportunity and quickly fired at where the shot had gone through. The gun jolted through his whole body, the sound ringing in his ear, and he could still feel the adrenaline rushing through his whole body. There was a dull thud coming from the other side of the door and before long, blood had seeped through the door and was staining the welcome mat that held two rubber slippers.

He wanted to go and open the door to check who the attacker was and be sure that he was dead. He wanted to make sure that he was safe and that Sanzo wouldn't be in harm's way when he got back from Hakkai's apartment. But his legs felt like lead, his whole body felt like ice and he could barely move a muscle. Goku continued to hide behind the kitchen counter, the gun still grasped tightly in his hands. All he was going to do now was wait for Sanzo to come and try his best not to pass out from the over load of adrenaline and fear in his blood.

---

Hakkai could not even stop Sanzo from rushing out of the apartment when gunfire tore through the stillness of the night. With the katana in hand and Gojyo following behind them, they had rushed towards the direction of the gunfire. There, in a pool of blood was some unknown killer no doubt the Council had sent them. He looked up and saw the door was full of bullet holes. He wondered why they had not heard this before, given that there were so many bullets used. Gojyo having sensed his confusion held up a Magnum with a silencer nozzle attached to it.

"Goku!" Sanzo called out and pushed open the door, nudging the corpse with his foot to gain space to enter the apartment. They almost slipped when they stepped on the coagulated blood that had seeped through the floor. When they entered the apartment, a bullet whizzed past their heads and hit the wall just beside Gojyo's head. The red-head instinctively aimed at where the bullet came and saw that the boy was pointing at them, apparently thinking that the killer was still alive and had decided to enter the room.

Sanzo carefully pryed the gun from the steel-like grip the boy possessed, whispering soothing words and slowly wiping the sweat from the forehead of the boy, checking from time to time if the boy has come around. Slowly, the color came back to the boy's face and his fingers loosened its grip on the Glock. He turned to look up at the blond, eyes growing wide with unspoken gratitude at the familiar face before him. Hakkai and Gojyo couldn't help but be touched by the scene unfolding before them, a scene they rarely saw in their lives. It was unusual to find two humans being so close together especially in this kind of world they lived in. Somehow they felt like they weren't alone in the world anymore.

"We should clean this mess up," Gojyo finally said when he figured that the boy was going to be fine. "If the place was swarming with police, we'd have a lot of explaining to do and the spotlight on our every move. And knowing how we people move, that is something we try to avoid."

"You go and calm Goku up, Sanzo," Hakkai said and started for the door, rolling up his sleeveless and cuffs. "Gojyo, would you kindly go and get the mop?"

"Hey, you owe us for this," Gojyo said with a smirk and watched Sanzo carry the shaken boy into their room. With a sigh, he looked for the mop, found one in the water closet and set out to clean the already drying blood. He found Hakkai, dragging the corpse into a large trash bin, and then setting out inside the apartment to find garbage needed to stuff it in.

"Now I know why you never do any of your 'cleaning'" Gojyo said and looked at the uncharacteristic shoving Hakkai was doing in futile attempt to cover the overflowing trash bin. The other man looked up and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"As if you do any of you cleaning, Gojyo."

"Will they be alright, those two?" Gojyo asked and cocked his head towards the direction of the two. "The boy seemed pretty shook up. Must be his first time to fire a real gun. The boy seemed pretty out of it like after firing the gun he just left his body and went on assassin mode.

"Must be," Hakkai said and closed the lid over the bin. "That's the usual reaction of first timers to life-threatening situations. They do it and then become detached, the shock just overwhelming them for the time being. But after a few more similar incidents, they'll go on fine."

"Like you Hakkai?" came the question. "Were you like that before, gone into shock and just treated everything like a game?"

"I did go into shock," he answered, staring down at his hands. "But I never treated it like a game the way Zakuro or this Chin Iisou character looks at human lives. I work for the operatives because I think they still believe in a bit of justice and cause."

"It isn't true that assassins are cold, unfeeling and just downright evil," Sanzo's voce came from the door. "When I started in this business, I went into shock for almost a week. My operatives couldn't talk to me because I wasn't responding. A lot of my colleagues thought I had gone crazy."

"But Father trained you how to handle with these things right?" Hakkai asked, his eyes hidden from sight. "He told you that after you feel the pain, the guilt and everything else, you just learn to move on. To think that you should be fighting on the right side."

Sanzo nodded. "Your father was a wise man, Hakkai. Even if he worked as an assassin, he chose his assignments well. He told me before that he wanted to clean this world, one evil at a time, even at the expense of his soul."

"Even at the expense of Hakkai's soul?" Gojyo interjected, lighting a cigarette and then looking at Sanzo. "Cause that how it seems like that now, since Hakkai's the one taking up his father's footsteps."

"Believe it or not, but Hakkai's father never wanted him to be an assassin like me or him," Sanzo said slowly and looked at Hakkai. "He wanted Hakkai to work for the army or the navies because he believed that these institutions have a firm ground on morality unlike in the operatives were morality and sometimes duty comes to a hazy difference. That's why when your father died I knew he was heart-broken to see that you were going to take his place. And I saw the same thing in you when I went to the funeral."

"I never wanted to follow in his footsteps, I did want to be in the army but I never thought that was why he was training me so hard," he answered slowly. "I just thought he was preparing me for the whole business that he was going to leave behind sooner or later."

"How's the boy going?" Gojyo asked, interrupting the tense atmosphere hanging above their heads. "Is he feeling better now?"

"Goku's asleep," Sanzo answered and glanced back into the apartment. "This isn't the first time we've had an encounter like this. This is however, something, we had not expected to occur in such a short amount of time."

"You've been attacked before?" Hakkai asked incredulously. "But you're working covert now, how did they get to know your location?"

"You know the Council, they have money to burn," Sanzo said with an annoyed flick of the finger. "They get low-lives like these to come and kill me and Goku. But this Chin Iisou he's something else."

"What made you say that?" Gojyo said, his hand suddenly still on the mop's handle. "You worked with him before?"

"Not me, but your father," he replied and motioned to Hakkai. "He worked with him on one assignment after that he declined any further pairings with him. If I remember correctly, you father mentioned that he laughed like he was enjoying ripping the intestines out of the man."

Hakkai and Gojyo considerably paled and looked disgusted. Sanzo shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"Shti happens, you know. It's not like you haven't seen that before," he added. "If I knew better I'd say you've changed yourself Hakkai."

Hakkai's eye involuntarily flicked over to Gojyo who had gone back to his mopping. The red-head obviously had not noticed the statement directed at both of them. Sanzo smirked and took a deep drag from the cigarette.

---

When he had stepped into that bathroom stall, he still wasn't prepared for the sight of a boy huddled in a corner, eyes wide with fear. The boy he had earlier seen at an auction, with those pleading eyes and tear-stricken cheeks, seemed to be calling out to him when those golden orbs maintained contact with his. He felt his heart was being wrenched and torn into two as the boy was finally escorted a way to a man he had known as Martin Johanssen. What was even more heart-wrenching was the fact that boy had looked back at him with unspeakable pleading in his eyes. But nothing had prepared him for the sight of the boy, all black and blue from bruises, who was trying to wedge himself further into the space between the tub and the sink.

He had ignored the nails tearing through his skin or the kicks he received all over his body. The boy was obviously scared and was thinking that he was there to harm him. However, when he managed to drag the boy from the small space, he immediately put his arms around the boy even though he had not stopped thrashing around. He gritted his teeth as the boy's nails bit into his skin, drawing out blood.

"Hush, don't be scared, I won't hurt you," he had whispered softly in the boy's ear. "It'll be alright now, everything will be fine."

After a few minutes of pacificing the struggling boy, he was rewarded with a soft whimper of surrender as the boy finally rested calmly in his arms except for the furious heaving of his chest. He cradled the boy's frail form in his arms, holding him close against his chest.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, his voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt. He lifted the face up to look at his, staring deep into the wide and frightened eyes.

"I'm going to protect you from now on," came his soft reply before the boy finally lost consciousness in his arms. And that was a promise he was not going to break. But now, sitting here next to the boy he had saved before, he was afraid that the day might come when he couldn't protect him anymore.

"Sanzo," the boy stirred in his bed. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question," he replied instead. The truth was he was shaken to the core but was too ashamed to admit it to the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy," the boy admitted before turning to look at him. "I could still hear the gun firing off in my ear."

"That'll pass after a few hours or so," he said and placed a hand on the boy's.

"What is it Sanzo? You seem to be restless. Is anything wrong?"

He slowly brought his hand to rest at the boy's face, cupping the soft cheek in his hand before sighing. Goku stiffened at the reaction. This was something Sanzo normally did when he was bothered by something and was just afraid to tell him what was wrong.

"Something's bothering you," he said and tried to sit up but Sanzo firmly held him to the bed. "Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"I'm just worried about you," he said slowly and caressed the skin beneath his thumb. "I know this isn't the first time we've been attacked, but this is the first time that I almost came this close to losing you."

This time, Goku forced his way to stand up and stare at the older man. He took the hand that was touching his face, gripping it in his hands. He looked into those warm amethyst eyes, pleading for an answer.

"Don't lie to me Sanzo," Goku said, eyes wide with unspoken emotions. "I can see right through you so just please don't lie to me."

"I know how Chin Iisou works," he said quietly, eyes looking away from the probing stare. "I know that he'll use you to get to me, and I just can't let that happen, Goku."

"So what are you trying to tell me? You want us to go with Hakkai to their base where it's safe?"

"I think it will be the best for both of us."

"And what about you? I'll be staying behind while you, Hakkai and Gojyo go out to look for this Chin iisou? Is that what you're trying to say?" Goku said loudly, his temper flaring at the subtle attempt of Sanzo to put his self in danger in place of him.

"It would be for the best," Sanzo said and stood up, obviously trying to put a close to the impending argument. "We'll leave for their base the day after tomorrow."

"I don't give a shit if we're going there or not but I am not going to let you handle Chin Iisou without me," he shot back, completely ignoring what he had said earlier. "I may not be as good as Hakkai or Gojyo but I can handle myself."

"We're tired Goku, get some rest," Sanzo continued and made for the door. Before Sanzo's hand could even reach the knob, a pillow had hit him squarely on the head. As the pillow slipped to the floor, he spun on his heel and went straight for the defiant teenager.

"I won't die on you Sanzo," Goku said loudly, hoping that his voice would reach the man's ears. But he was answered by a steel-like grip on his shoulders.

"That's one thing I cannot afford to gamble," Sanzo rasped and gave him a slight shake. "Don't be too sure of yourself when you have even finished training yet."

"Do you know why I haven't finished training yet?" Goku challenged and answered his own question before Sanzo could even open his mouth. "It's because you keep postponing our training because you're afraid I might turn into a cold-blooded killer—"

Sanzo's face grew tight and blank as words that Goku hoped he could swallow again, reverberated against the thick walls of their bedroom.

"Go on, finish what you were supposed to say," Sanzo prodded, his eyes turning into a darker shade and gave him another shake, this time harder than the first. "You don't want to be a cold-blooded killer like me right?"

"That wasn't what I—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sanzo shouted and pushed the boy back to fall on the bed. He turned around for the door but Goku's hand grabbed his wrist.

"You keep on protecting me because you don't want me to be like you. _You're_ afraid of what I might become. How many times have I asked you to train me? How many times have you told me that I don't need to go into training because you can protect me? How many times must you close me off and lay the burden on yourself alone, Sanzo? Tell me, how many times!" Goku shouted angrily. "We're partners damn it! We rely on each other and here you are taking every responsibility about us, about me!"

"Because I can't stand the guilt of watching you going down the road to hell!" Sanzo responded with equal vehemence. "Yes, you're right I don't want you to be like me because I'm soulless, because at this very moment my soul could be burning in hell and do you think I want that for you! Do you know how I felt when I saw you holding that gun? Do you know how painful it is to bear the guilt of sending another child to hell!"

"Sanzo—"

"Go to sleep, Goku," Sanzo interrupted him and rushed to the door. This time the boy made no move to stop him from his exit. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Sanzo rested his head against the door and slid to rest on the floor.

From the other side of the door, Goku knew that Sanzo was still there, protecting him as always. He slowly crept out of bed and sat next to the door, his head resting on the wooden panel.

You have no idea Goku, how much you mean to me, Sanzo thought. I'd die for you if I have to.

---

"I'm kinda having second thoughts about leaving them alone," Gojyo said as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for Hakkai to finish his shower. It had been a long night and disposing of the body was harder than they had expected. They had to drag the trash bin all the way up to the roof top and then haul it over to the next building, and they had to do it all by themselves because Hakkai didn't think it was a good idea leaving Goku alone.

"They'll be fine," Hakkai reassured him as he stepped out of the shower, a towel draped around his waist, his hair still dripping wet. Gojyo could suddenly feel something in him grow alive. Knowing that Hakkai was probably too tired for anything strenuous, he pulled the sheet over his body. But Hakkai had already noticed the grow bulge even underneath the sheets.

"You still seem to be experiencing some kind of adrenaline rush, Gojyo," he said and eyed the incessant growth in his pants. Gojyo sat up and pulled Hakkai towards the bed.

"Well, you have to admit, the way you walked out from the shower, with your hair still wet, drops of water still on your skin and this flimsy towel around you," he said and gave it a soft tug to reveal an already stiffening member. "Seems like you've been doing some fantasizing yourself while in the shower."

Hakkai leaned forward and cupped Gojyo's face in his hand while the other one pulled the sheets back before climbing in the bed.

"I don't think it will do that I'm all naked and you're all clothed up," Hakkai said with a smile and pulled Gojyo's shirt over his head. "Besides, it's a nice way to warm up with two hot bodies together, right?"

Gojyo's answer was a deep kiss, forcing his tongue inside the waiting mouth of his lover. Hakkai happily took his tongue and lavished it with his own. Before they knew it, they were both panting hard on top of each other, sweating and spent from a quick distraction from the night's occurrences. Hakkai propped himself up on one elbow and picked the towel he had used to slowly wiped off the sticky liquid on Gojyo's stomach before placing a quick kiss on the red head's forehead.

"That was quick," Gojyo said in mock disappointment. "Looks like we've been waiting for too long."

"You bastard," Hakkai said with a small laugh. "We'll get more time for each other once we're back at the base where it's safer."

"Those two, will they be okay?"

"You seem to be very concerned about them," Hakkai observed the smile not leaving his lips. "That's a new thing for Sha Gojyo."

"Don't tease me," he answered with a smile. "But seriously, do you think they'll be okay?"

Hakkai shrugged. "Physically, they can always count on us for back up but emotionally, that's one thing they have to handle themselves."

"Sanzo seemed pretty worked up awhile ago over Goku. He almost looked like he'd freak out."

"Well, Sanzo did save the boy from eminent danger before and I think he made a promise to himself to always protect the boy no matter what," came the thoughtful answer. "I think we can relate to that pretty much."

"Well, we can say that for ourselves," Gojyo said and walked over to shut the lights out before going back to bed and lie down next to Hakkai, pulling the covers over them. "We _know_ we love each other."

"Meaning?" Hakkai asked sleepily, snuggling close to the taller man, head nestled against the other's neck.

"I'm not sure they've talked about what they are to each other, partners, lovers or you know… like us."

"They'll figure it out the way we did," Hakkai murmured and finally fell asleep. Gojyo smiled and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. Sometimes, Hakkai knew just the right words to say.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Saiyuki. Ü **Warnings: **Same ones as before Ü

**Unimportant Emotions**

When Gojyo woke up, there was coffee waiting for him on the small table by the kitchen. Hakkai was quietly sitting by the window and gazing out to the streets, a coffee mug in his hands.

"You're up earlier than usual," he greeted him as he walked over to take the coffee from the table. After taking a sip of the bittersweet liquid, he joined the other by the window.

"I just remembered that we didn't have anything to eat so I went out for some coffee and bread," Hakkai answered with a smile and motioned at an unopened pack of bread by the kitchen counter. "Well get something decent to eat for lunch."

"Nah, coffee and a few smokes is fine," Gojyo said languidly as he placed a cigarette stick between his lips. Before he could even light it Hakkai had snatched the stick and slowly placed it back in the pack.

"Try to cut it down, we'll both get lung cancer from all your smoking," Hakkai said with a reproving smile. "Especially now that Sanzo's coming along with us, there'll be two chain smokers around me and Goku."

"Speaking of which," Gojyo started and absently picked up the cigarette pack but threw it instead on the table when he saw Hakkai's glare, smiling but still glaring at him nonetheless. "Have you seen how Sanzo works? I mean, what does he use?"

"Well, Sanzo was exceptionally adept with the Glock and the Desert Eagle back then during our training days so I suppose he's using the same medium as yours."

"And the boy? You did say that the boy was being trained right?"

"Well, mediums vary from one person to another," Hakkai said slowly. "I was first trained using a gun but during a small workshop, father saw that I had more skill with the katana I now own. Sanzo may just be training Goku preliminaries to enable the boy self-defense."

"Must be hard working covert like Sanzo," he said thoughtfully. "Having to take care of yourself, of the boy and then of everything else."

"It's a good thing Sanzo's responsible enough to bring Goku up that well," the other agreed. "But maybe it's time he allowed the boy to return the favor."

"What do you mean?' Gojyo looked up from his coffee to find Hakkai smiling brightly at him.

"That maybe Sanzo should allow the boy in his life, the way we did to each other."

---

When Sanzo opened his eyes, he was comfortably sprawled on the floor, the door half-open and Goku, snuggling even closer to him underneath his arms. Warm, cocoa colored hair brushed against his face and tickled his nose. A soft snore came from the boy and a hand stole out to take his fingers in his own. Sanzo couldn't help but smile a little. How was he supposed to think that this kid wasn't a kid anymore when he was still doing the same things he used to do back then?

"Oi Goku," Sanzo softly said and nudged the boy beside him. The teen shifted and angled his head up to look at the amethyst eyes probing into him. He stifled a yawn before smiling up at the blond.

"Good morning, Sanzo," Goku breathed out and brushed a few golden locks from his face to tuck behind an ear. "What's for breakfast?"

"We just had a fight last night," Sanzo reminded him and picked him up in his arms so that the boy was lying on top of him, head resting on his chest and arms looped around his neck. "And here you are thinking about food."

"Sanzo that was last night, we were just too hyped out from what had happened. We'll talk more calmly during breakfast, right?" He asked, beaming up at him, eyes turning into small slits as he grinned widely.

"Okay, I'll get breakfast then," he said and pushed to get up. The boy continued to lie on his stomach, face still resting on his chest. "How will I prepare breakfast if you're still sitting on me?"

"Nah Sanzo, I was thinking, last night, after our fight, what we are," Goku said seriously, golden eyes meeting his deep purple ones. "What are we Sanzo? Partners? Roomies? Brothers? What?"

He could only stare at the boy and tried to stand up, to leave the conversation hanging in the air. He'd get up and prepare breakfast and the topic would just be forgotten. Yes, that's what he'll do but as he tried to push himself upright, Goku's weight continued to push him down.

"Well, Sanzo, what are we? It's been six years since we've been together and I've never asked you about us since now. I was thinking maybe now we had an answer to that unspoken question."

He didn't answer instead he mustered all his energy to sit up and leave Goku in a pile on the floor. His footsteps grazed the wooden floor and then touched the cool tiles of the kitchen. He opened the fridge, rummaged through the meager groceries and took out two eggs. When he turned around to get the pan, he was standing before him, a curious expression on his face and before he could even say anything, Goku stood on tip toes and brought his face closer to Sanzo.

"What are you doing, you little monkey?" Sanzo said trying to sound annoyed in order to hide the surprise in his face and probably the anticipation of feeling those lips so close to his own. He furrowed his brow trying to concentrate on those warm golden orbs but found himself being pulled down, closer and closer to those full lips.

"I want to know Sanzo, what we are," he replied softly, his breath warm against Sanzo's face.

Get a hold of yourself, Sanzo. Don't defile such an innocent young child with your devious little needs and desires. Don't infect him with that heat running through your body.

"Get me the bowl, Goku," Sanzo rasped and turned around to get cheese from the fridge. He heard a snort, the creaking of the cabinet and finally the clink of the china on the cold tiled kitchen counter.

"Guess we'll talk later then," came the amused comment from the boy before hearing padded feet heading for the room. Sanzo turned around and saw the door to their room closing. He opened a kitchen drawer and pulled out a spare pack of Marlboro's and lit himself a stick. He didn't like smoking so early in the morning but when he's so wired up like this, a stick or two wouldn't hurt.

Maybe Goku wasn't the child he used to be, Sanzo thought as he watched the smoke rise and fizzle out into the air. Maybe it was time they had that talk about what they were. Six years of unspoken emotions, unimportant one he had always thought but grew stronger each day, each night that passed with Goku by his side. They had shared a bed for almost six years only too sleep in it and for the past few months, Sanzo had been waking up in the middle of the night with sweating and tense. He'd usually go into the bathroom take a quick cold bath to drain all those thoughts running through his head and he was fine. He'd go back underneath the covers, pull the boy next to him and go back to sleep.

Sanzo had just finished beating the eggs and was about to pour it over the simmering pan when there was a knock on the door followed by a loud greeting. He opened the drawer again to take out the Dessert Eagle Goku had used the night before. It was still missing one bullet but otherwise had a nearly fresh round of ammunition.

"Good morning Sanzo," came the muffled voice. Slowly and quietly, he walked towards the door and peered through a small hole he had made next to the door. He saw a pair of legs in jeans and another pair in black slacks. Still uncertain of the identity of the two, he aimed the gun at the visitors as he opened the door.

"Is this how you usually greet visitors?" The red-head asked with an amused grin. Sanzo smirked and lowered the gun and stepped aside to let Hakkai and Gojyo in.

"Well you have to be careful," Sanzo said as he closed the door behind him. "So many people trying to get rid of us, it's only natural to be like this. Breakfast?"

"No thank you, we've had coffee already," Hakkai said with a smile and sat down on the couch next to Gojyo. The red-head leaned back on the couch to get a couple of papers from his pocket.

"Hope you're comfortable with middle seats because all aisle seats are taken," the red-head said with a smirk and handed him their airline tickets. "Besides, it's safer having middle seats."

Sanzo took the tickets with a sigh and involuntarily glanced at the bed room door before stuffing them in his pockets. He was sure that the teenager would agree to them leaving but would still be pissed off at him for making a decision without asking him first.

"Ask Goku first about what he wants or how he feels before you show him the tickets, he'd be less agitated by that," Hakkai suggested with a knowing smile. Gojyo was coarser in pointing out Sanzo's predicament.

"Just talk to the boy and clear both your heads, it would be easier for all of us not having repressed emotions running high and about," he said as he leaned back on the coach, an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips. Hakkai had to cut in with a nervous laugh to keep Sanzo from outright killing the unstoppable red-head. Sanzo, with gritted teeth, caught a pillow in his hands and roughly threw it to hit the other squarely in the face.

"Oi! That's the second time you've done that to me!" Gojyo started to get up and raise his sleeves to fight with the blond but a restraining hand pushed him back on the couch. He saw Hakkai a smile plastered on his face but a reprimanding glint in those emerald eyes.

"Last time I've seen you Hakkai, you never smiled," Sanzo commented as he lit a cigarette. He puffed out white hazy smoke from his lips, waiting for the brunette's reply. Hakkai looked down at his hands, the smile fading a little but nonetheless remained on his lips.

"That's because I didn't really have a reason to smile before and if I recall properly, you weren't so approachable yourself," he said and looked up to smile at the blond. The blond looked away and took a deep drag from his cigarette, obviously caught off-guard by the comment.

"Six years, huh? Seems too long not to develop anything," Gojyo commented. "Even rashes develop in a few hours."

"What an idiotic comment coming from you," Sanzo shot back and received a glare. "Where'd you get this guy, Hakkai?"

"Oh he's a long time comrade," Hakkai said with a smile, his hand not leaving Gojyo's arm. "We work for the same operative."

"So tell me, what happened along the way, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked an eyebrow raised in interest as his mouth curved up into a small knowing smile. "Got your self a little red cat?"

---

Goku was toweling his hair dry when he noticed several voices coming from behind the door. After a while, he noticed that Sanzo was probably talking with Hakkai and Gojyo but it seems like they weren't discussing about Chin Iisou. It was something entirely different.

"I don't…around talking…don't really know…with Goku…so young…these feelings…" was some of the words Goku had managed to get through the wooden door. He pressed his ear harder against the door, trying to make out the best of the muffled conversation. They were talking about him, about him and Sanzo. Though he was a bit pissed about how Sanzo opens up to these people rather than to him first, it was the best way to understand how Sanzo really feels. It gives him more of an understanding of the usually silent man.

"..it's normal…six years…be attached…learn to love…Goku compliments you…feisty attitude… sweet demeanor…

"…contrasting but complimentary…"

Goku smiled at the red-head's choice of words, simple but true. He had to admire that the red-head seemed to look stupid but was equally insightful as the calm and always well-placed Hakkai.

"What should…with Goku…tried talking…too scared…might leave…"

"…won't leave…adores you…"

"…love him?"

"…haven't thought…feelings are unimportant…"

Goku could almost feel his heart breaking into pieces at those words, thinking that the reason why Sanzo never told him his feelings because he didn't have any for him.

"..sure about that?"

"…love him…still scared…might lose…painful again…"

"…more painful…lose him…doesn't know…love him…right?"

"…talk to him later... don't know…to say…"

"…good…wait for you…dinner?"

"…downstairs…seven o'clock…"

Goku finally moved away from the door and continued to dry his hair. Though he still doesn't know these two very much, he's thankful to them for opening up Sanzo a little for him. When he pressed his ear again to the door, he heard the soft sound of the door closing behind the sound of fading footsteps. He moved quickly away, just in time to act normal as the door to the bedroom opened. He tried to act innocent as if he didn't hear anything by continuing to dry the damp brown locks on his head.

"You just missed Hakkai and Gojyo," Sanzo's rich bass voice came from the door way.

"I just finished taking a shower. Didn't want to appear before them all filthy like you did," Goku said with a grin and looked at him. He frowned when he saw that Sanzo's face was still marked with confusion. Slowly, the blond took out his Marlboro pack and placed a stick between his lips and started smoking again.

"Is that your fourth stick?" Goku said, the frown creasing his youthful face. He threw the towel onto the bed, walked over to Sanzo and flicked the cigarette from his lips. With an annoyed sigh, he threw the newly lit stick out of the window. "We haven't even had breakfast and you're on your fourth stick already. Are you trying to contract lung cancer from all that nicotine?"

"That was just my third stick," Sanzo protested and walked over to the boy. "You've been so touchy and hot-headed lately, what's gotten into you?"

"A lot of things that you don't want to talk about," Goku said with a smile that made Sanzo frown. He turned around to search for a brush but could still feel those purple eyes following his every movement.

"Well can you blame me if I don't know how to start?" He said with a slight edge to his voice. Goku tried his best not to laugh at the obvious irritation he was showing. "What do you want me to say anyway?"

"I just want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to put words into your mouth," he said and continued brushing his hair. "If I did that then it would just look like you were following my whims."

"Don't I?"

"Whatever. It still doesn't change the fact that you don't want to talk about things concerning us," came the cool retort. Sanzo seemed more irritated by the obvious nonchalance from the boy. A part of him wanted to give in and just spill everything out but another part was being stubborn and just wanted to hold ground. The latter won and with a quick turn on his heels, Sanzo had walked of the room to find solace in the living room, leaving Goku to simmer in his own juices.

This was not the conclusion Goku had imagined. With an angry huff, he returned to drying his hair.

---

Gojyo lit the cigarette that was hanging loose on his lips. Hakkai was in the bedroom, doing some last minute checks on their flight and was also transferring encoded messages to Lirin. He had excused himself for a light which Hakkai had approved with an irritated smile, the one he usually wore when dealing with stains on his light-colored shirts. Come to think of it, he rarely sees Hakkai smile, the one where his eyes would be all bright and his face would be calm. He usually would have something guarded beneath those cool emerald gems.

He hated to admit it but he kind of knew why Hakkai wore that smile. He wore one himself. He smiled a lot for someone who didn't have any reason to smile. He was twelve, the time of the civil war in his country, when his life started going down the drain. His brother was a nurse and was required by the government to give service to the military. After a few months away from home, his brother had returned…in a body bag. Reports had it that he died during an encounter with the opposition. As he was dragging a wounded soldier to safety, he was spotted amidst the commotion and was gunned down. He took it pretty hard given that he was pretty close to his brother. He withdrew from the world and closing himself up to prevent anyone from reaching to him. Just a few days shy of his fifteen birthday, several rebel soldiers attacked the town they were living in. He could still hear the frightened command of his mother to hide in the attic closet and hurriedly piled the boxes of clothes before the closet door. The gunshots, amidst the pleading and crying, had torn through the already chaotic household. He stifled his tears, choked back his cries and clenched his fists to prevent himself from running out and killing those soldiers with his bare hands. With so much rage running through his veins like venom, he had quietly passed out in the closet.

Gojyo flicked the burnt down cigarette out of the window but did not get another one. He continued to stare out of the window, his thoughts still dallying over those of the forgotten past. When he had regained consciousness, he pushed his way out of the closet, the pile of boxes tumbling down in a heap. The acrid stench of blood filled the whole house and as he stepped down the attic ladder, the bodies of his dead parents was the present he had received for his birthday. Scream after scream tore through him and rang over and over again in the empty house. He stumbled out of the house and saw that the whole town was massacred and that only a few of them survived. Children's bodies, not older than him were scattered like rag dolls on the streets, their parents were close by, dead with gunshot wounds to their temples. It was hell in the eyes of a fifteen year old boy.

He walked five miles to the next town and dropped to the pavement, worn out of fatigue and exhaustion. Someone probably took pity on him and brought him in to be taken care of. When he had opened his eyes, he was in a room; the ceiling fan above his head was turning at a lazy speed. The man who had rescued him offered something that he had hastily accepted: training to become a hired-gun.

He didn't know why he bothered to live through each day, when all he wanted was to die in any encounter tossed at him. That was the reason why he accepted the deal in the first place. He had lived precariously over the edge with each assignment given to him; even the operatives reprimanded him for being so careless. But he found something to live for, or so he thought. He met a woman he had fallen madly in love with. She called herself May but he later found out that she was actually Marita. He had grown to be an infamous assassin and many wanted him dead, and this girl had tried to win his heart and kill him in bed, literally. A few months after meeting each other, he had decided to propose to her and try to give her a normal life. The operatives had objected to this move, stating that in this world, you should trust yourself alone. He didn't listen, gave them one of his nonchalant grins and headed for the door; the ring with a simple diamond in the middle was in his hand.

He had booked a hotel room, treat her to a fancy candle lit dinner, bring her a bouquet of roses and propose. He had it all planned out down to the tiniest detail. Out of trust, he didn't bring his Deagle, thinking that the sight of the gun would only scare her. How wrong he was on that one. He didn't notice anything wrong with her, not even a bead of perspiration on her forehead, not even an anxious glance. He did notice that smile she wore was extra sweet and she did everything extra nice but he thought that it was because he had treated her out. After dinner, he had switched the lights off, led her to the bed and opened a small lamp by the table. When he turned his attention towards her, two small daggers had sliced through the air. If he had been delayed by a few seconds, the daggers would have been buried in his face and not in the wall behind him. It did manage to graze his face, cutting through the skin and leaving deep gashes that would never heal. Inside his head, he was still processing what had taken place, filled with hows and whys mostly, but his body had taken action. Overturning the table, he rushed forward and took that nimble neck in his hands which ended in a dull snap in his ears. He looked down at her beautiful face twisted in a weird angle with her shapely body lying straight and still on the floor. He took off, called the operatives of the incident and got a reprimand for the costly 'cleaning up' they had to do for his mess. He shrugged and laughed it off but inside he was dying again. He was slowly dying like a rat drowning in the sewers of these streets.

Involuntarily, his hand touched the two downward scars on his face. Hakkai had politely ignored it, not wanting to pry into his private life, not wanting to pressure him to open up. They were partners, lovers or whatever commitment they had to each other but Gojyo still thought that there were a lot of things left unsaid between them, pretty much like Goku and Sanzo, maybe even more. He was different from Hakkai. He was deformed by these scars and that made him ugly compared to the almost perfect being with his smooth and supple skin, his gracefully soft hair and that beautiful face. Maybe he didn't deserve Hakkai, didn't deserve such a beautiful person in his life.

"Seem deep in thought, Gojyo," Hakkai observed, tearing him from his thoughts. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong," he lied and grinned at him. Hakkai didn't seem to believe him but smiled back instead. He felt relieved that Hakkai wasn't the prodding type. He'd just wait for you until you were comfortable in your own skin to shed it on your own.

"I just noticed that when you get upset, your eye color turns a shade deeper," came the unassuming observation accompanied with that polite smile. "I've seen it quite often especially when I count your cigarette sticks for you or when I tell you that I really think that the world will be better off without butane gas."

He kept silent, knowing that Hakkai wouldn't insist on talking about the topic if he didn't feel like talking about it. Sure enough, Hakkai backed off and gave him a smile, slightly tinged with sadness around the corners. The smaller man approached him slowly and linked an arm around his waist and stared out the window with him.

"How many sticks have you had, Gojyo?" came the teasing-toned question. He laughed and pulled the other man closer. He didn't want to say it but he just knew how to make you feel a little better always. Maybe now a smile wouldn't be that hard to come by.

---

When Sanzo walked into the bedroom, Goku had fallen asleep with a book in his hands. He was suppose to tell him that break—brunch was ready and was also going to tell him a piece of his mind, saying things like they aren't ready to discuss such things at a time like this but the younger man's sleeping figure caught him off guard.

It has been six years and Goku has grown into a beautiful young man, with his chocolate brown hair and mesmerizing golden eyes. He had taken care of the boy over the years, taking care of him like a little brother, a friend, a partner. And now having these feelings flood him whenever he stared into those golden orbs, he felt incestuous. He shouldn't react like this to Goku's touch, to them sleeping in one bed, to feel Goku snuggle against him. He shouldn't feel lust, love or whatever it is, throbbing in his veins. But he did, and every time Goku smiled at him, wrapped him in an embrace, lace their fingers together, he could feel it. And he could also feel the painful ache whenever the young man would frown or pout or fight with him. He hated to admit it but he had fallen in love with the noisy, gluttonous, loving and warm young man.

During the first few days they were together, the boy was withdrawn. He would silently stare at him whenever he entered the room, would quietly go about his business and not even daring to look him in the eye. He would hardly touch the books he had brought home for him, only sitting in the couch and absently watching TV. Sanzo found it hard whenever he would receive a nod or a shake of the head whenever he asked a question or most of the time a shrug or a stare. Do you like fried chicken for dinner? Shrug. How about braised beef and fried rice? Shrug. What do you want, you can tell me, you know. Stare. He didn't want to prod the boy, afraid that he would become more withdrawn towards him. He tried his best to make the child open up on his own but the books along with the toys where rarely used let alone played with. Sometimes he felt that the boy had more respect for the TV and the bed than for him. Even though he grew more and more frustrated at his failed attempts, he never gave up.

During the night when they were going to sleep, he would tuck him in bed and leave a glass of water by his bedside. As the boy enjoyed the comforts of the bed, he would have to do with the hard and lumpy couch. Until several weeks later, he woke up with the boy sleeping by his side, sitting on the floor and the small brown head lying by his. What caught his attention more was the fact that the boy's hand was in his, fingers laced together. The following day, the boy woke up and went back to his normal routine but this time, had more syllables coming out of his mouth like yes, no, I guess and okay. True, they have come a long way from that one-word answers.

And as he sat on the bed beside the sleeping young man, he placed a hand softly on his head, brushing back the warm brown hair. It was difficult not to fall in love with someone like him, given that he was always boisterous and gave Sanzo a headache but had managed to place a smile on his lips once too often. The moment he saw Goku being paraded like a piece of meat, those golden orbs silently pleading to be saved had wretched his heart from his body. He had spent the whole day and the next day preparing himself to save Goku from the hands of that bastard Johanssen. During that time, it was more of an obligation to save the innocent young child. But as the days turned into weeks and months and years, he learned that the moment he saw him, he had fallen for the boy. He didn't know what to think, only what to feel and he knew that this young man was his life.

"Sanzo." His name rolled sleepily off Goku's tongue and landed sweetly on his ears. He looked down and saw a pair of honey-coated eyes sleepily gazing up at him. The soft lips slowly curved up into a small smile.

"Brunch is ready," he said softly, his own lips forming a smile. Goku once told him that he looked like a psychopath when he grinned given that his eyes drooped a little at the corners, giving him a mean look even if he was just ordering bread or reading the newspaper. But he also told him that when he smiled, the sincere ones, he actually looked beautiful especially since his blond hair gave him an angelic look. This boy really knew how to flatter him and said boy was lifting his head up to rest on his lap. He shifted uncomfortably, afraid that within minutes his body might start to react without his consent.

"Will we be going with Hakkai back to their base?"

"Do you want to go with Hakkai back to their base?" Sanzo asked, repeating his statement as if he was talking with a child. He used to do this to annoy Goku and smirked when the boy started violently, pouting and staring hard at him.

"Sanzo, stop fooling around," he had said with a fold of his arms over his chest. "So are we going?"

"It would be better if we went with them. It would be safer for us if we had more help going around. But if you don't want to go with them, we'll get by the way we used to."

"I guess it'd be better with them around, you know, not just because of the threat and everything but it's kinda nice having people like us around."

"People like us?" Sanzo echoed and looked surprised. "How so?"

"I don't really know how to explain, I just feel it in my bones," Goku admitted and for that received a thwack on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For thinking too much and not being able to explain it," Sanzo said and ruffled the boy's already messy hair. "Come on, before the food gets too cold for your taste."

---

Hakkai pondered on the statement Gojyo made while he was brushing his hair. The red-head had pointed out that he didn't look like he was twenty-two, more of a twenty. And that he didn't look like he's been in this business for so long. How long has it been anyway? Nine years? Twelve? He didn't know, maybe because he stopped counting as soon as he started. Gojyo had fallen asleep on his lap and here he was doing some passing research on the Council, something to take his mind off his thoughts. But hard as he try, his mind seems to keep on floating back to those dark moments in his life.

Though his father did put him through rough times, he never hated him for that. He just felt alienated from him but the man still gained respect from the soon to be infamous assassin. He never got a gentle touch from his father or a caring smile. But he did receive a lot of unforgettable advises from him, some he still keeps in mind until now. His father knew the waters he was going to trudge in and felt that his son wasn't as prepared as he looked like. He told him never to trust anyone at all unless he was sure and to be sure he had to listen to his heart. He closed himself off the way his father had, shunning any form of emotion as he went on his job. It was true, go into shock and then just move on. It would be less painful if you just did your job and not have the heart to feel anything about it. He always thought how he could still be alive when his heart had already stopped beating. Then one day, a feisty, arrogant red-head managed to put the beat back in the cold lump of stone.

"Sorry, beautiful," was the insolent remark he had heard as the taller man accidentally ran into him. If he wasn't in a hurry he would have made that pretty mouth of his all bloody and red. He managed to forget about the incident until a couple of months later when Lirin called for an important meeting. When he walked into the conference room and saw the same despicable man and he couldn't help but let out a few strings of protests. And what agitated him even more was the smug smile playing on this so-called Sha Gojyo's face. The nerve to find his anger to be amusing, it irritated him even more. Whenever he met Gojyo along the corridors of the building, he'd just continue to stare on even if the red-head would greet him with a casual 'hello' or 'what's up'. If there was any possibility of being teamed up, he'd politely decline.

Looking down at the innocent face lying on his lap, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Had he known that there was a sweet, good-natured young man beneath the cool and arrogant exterior, he wouldn't have made his life so miserable. He slowly turned the laptop off and brushed the few stray hair on his face, contemplating on how hard their lives must be, all tangled up in a web of deaths and pain. Sometimes he'd think that maybe they were fated to meet each other, knowing each other one time in their lives only to find that the spider's web had weaved them together from the beginning. Had they met in a different situation, would things be the same?

"Oi, don't poke my eye out," Gojyo said sleepily. Hakkai quickly retracted his hand and found that his thumb had been resting on Gojyo's left eye. "Zoning out seems to be pretty common between us today, huh?"

"At least, I don't do the zoning out with a cigarette stick in between my lips," he answered with a smile. Gojyo laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. The taste of the Hi-Lites was just a faint reminder of the cigarette stick he had smoked just before he had gone to sleep.

"You seem troubled," Gojyo commented and stared deep into his eyes. That was one thing about Gojyo, he can't seem to hide anything from the red-head and neither can he. Even if he smiled to show he was okay, there always seemed to be something Gojyo would see or at least catch on.

"You probably noticed because you were thinking the same thing awhile ago, right? Isn't it like the flu, Gojyo? It catches on to people," he said with the same soft smile. Gojyo settled back onto his lap and looked at him thoughtfully.

"It's a natural occurrence, the zoning out thing, but thinking about the same thing could be a viral one," Gojyo joked and held one of his hands. "There's a reason for everything, Hakkai. Or at least, that's what I try to make myself believe."

"So you mean this whole thing we're involved in isn't such a bad thing after all?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Gojyo answered. "Killing isn't actually something we teach our kids nowadays but killing on the side of justice makes it somehow acceptable, right? Well as long as I can sleep at night and not have my conscience bother me every time I close my eyes, this whole thing is something I can live with. I just remind myself that hey, someone has to take the trash out right?"

He couldn't agree more.

Meanwhile…

"Oi Goku, take the trash out. You know how the landlord gets all pissy when we don't take the garbage out for collection," Sanzo interrupted his reading and motioned for him to take it outside.

"But we'll be leaving tomorrow, why take the trash out?" Goku complained as he set his book down and walked over to the small metal bin by the sink. "Why do I have to do it when you're already standing there?"

"Because I'm having a smoke," Sanzo replied with a smug grin. Goku frowned and dragged the metal bin outside. "Oi remember to tie the ends close, so that it won't spill over," the blond called out as he stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he turned the doorknob he had just turned a right to walk down the corridor when a barrage of blades rained upon him, tearing through the door, the trash can and his shirt. Several of these small daggers struck the wood so hard that even Sanzo had to peak from the kitchen to see what was happening. Not even a word escaped his mouth, all Goku could do was fall in a pile on the floor.

He could faintly recall gunfire and the outline of a man's shadow disappear from the window sill near the corridor's fire escape. He could hear Sanzo calling his name but he seemed so far away, as if he did not own the body lying in a pool of blood, cradled softly by a panicked blond man. Goku continued to watch the scene of a boy with needle-like blades sticking out of his body, with a pale young man trying to shake him awake, calling his name over and over again. He could dimly see a trail of tears running down the beautiful face of the blond.

…_am I going to die?_

_But I haven't even told Sanzo… I can't die…but I feel so weak…just a little sleep, I guess…_

Like sleep coming to him, he slowly became detached from the waking world, allowing the dreamless sleep to envelope him, hoping to wake up to find Sanzo by his side, snuggling close to him and breathing his name in his ear. With a soft sigh, Goku's eyes finally closed, his hand quietly gripping the bloodied ones of the taller man. And as he continued to fall in the darkness, he failed to hear the anguished and angry cry that tore from Sanzo's lips when the young man turned limp in his hands.

_Sanzo…my Angel, my Sun…Sanzo…_

…_am I going to die?_

**To be continued…**

**1 **I would like to thank **Intora **for writing a review on how to make this story better. I really appreciate it. I hope I've incorporated your suggestions properly in this chapter. Otherwise, feel free to tell me what you think. Ü

**2** I would also like to thank **libellule, the bear, oniisan26 **for the comments they have posted on my other stories.Ü

**3 **Thanks to everyone who had followed the development of this story. Feel free to comment on parts you think needs improvement. After all, I am doing this for our enjoyment. () **peace y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Saiyuki and its affiliates are rightfully owned by Kazuya Minekura. (nn)

**Warning: **Blood, gore, yaoi, cursing, hmm...the usual stuff.

**Breakthrough**

It took them a while to calm Sanzo up and force him to think straight before he compromises the safety of the group. Hakkai took a firm hold of the blonde's shoulders and gave it a firm shake. When Sanzo looked up at him, he wasn't prepared to see the fear and dread in those purple eyes. He knew that inside the man was probably dying a thousand-fold at the sight of someone so dear to him laying so still. He has always known him as someone strong but to find him this close to breakdown, he knew that the man really cared for Goku. Anger and disgust were coursing in his veins, appalled at the back-handed attempt of the attacker on Sanzo and the boy.

The blades, the thin needle-like daggers were something new to him. In his long years in the business, this was probably the first time he'd seen such daggers. It was thin but flat on both sides. One tip was pointed while the other was blunt and rounded. He looked at Gojyo and all he received was a shrug. Obviously, his partner also had no idea who could have used the blades on the boy. Could this be the doing of Chin Iisou? In the back of Hakkai's mind, he believed that his hunches were correct.

"We need to take him in Sanzo," he said slowly. "If we continue to stay out here longer than we have to, we'll attract more attention and that could lead to other complications."

"I'll take—"

"I'll take him in," Sanzo interrupted, swept the boy in his arms and sauntered in the room with lead shoulders. Hakkai could only give an apologetic smile at Gojyo which the latter seemed to understand. It was, after all, understandable that Sanzo felt over protective over the boy. He heard a dejected sigh as a form of acceptance and felt contented that the other man agreed that this was not a time for petty arguments.

Once the boy was laid comfortably on the couch, the three started the tedious task of picking out the daggers from the human pin-cushion. It would have taken much time for a single person to complete the task but since there were many hands feverishly working over the entire body, it was finished in less than an hour.

"Goku's going to be all right," Hakkai said after he had checked the boy condition. "He'll stay unconscious until his body gets over the shock of too much pressure at the same time. Not to mention that the blades did hit some acupuncture points, though I doubt that was done on purpose. It's a good thing Goku had the chance to shield his body from the plight else he would have suffered injuries worse than what we have seen."

"I'll kill him," Sanzo quietly said, looking down at his bloody hands after a few minutes of enduring silence in the room. "I'll tear his body into pieces with my own hands. I'll make that bastard wish he never did this to Goku."

"That's exactly what he wants you to do," Hakkai said slowly, his eyes not leaving the frail body of the boy. "He wants you to go out there hunt him down with all these muddled reasoning in your head, your guard down and your emotions running on a rampage which will only make it easier for him to target you."

"Hakkai has a point," the red-haid slowly said. "If we just go out there without preparation, precaution and a plan, we'll be dead before we could even lay a finger on him. You can't—"

"Like hell I can't!" Sanzo barked and stalked to the kitchen, opened a drawer and brought out a fully-loaded Desert Eagle. Gojyo, without thinking much about his own safety, laid a tense hand on Sanzo's in attempt to stop him from belting the gun. Sanzo's eyes turned into narrowed slits as he looked over the red-head. Before things could get out of hand, Hakkai immediately placed restraining hands on either man, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Really now, killing each other would only make things worse, it would also stain my clothes from all the blood you two will be spilling," he began with a guarded smile.

"Don't order me around, Hakaki," Sanzo warned.

Hakkai looked at him and frowned, the smile vanishing from his lips. Gojyo shifted uneasily in his place, knowing that when Hakkai got worked up he had a few sharp things to say.

"If you go out there and get yourself killed, how will that help Goku? Will that make him better? Believe me Sanzo, I know what I'm doing and I know that you're too hyped up from your emotions to think straight."

"Trust Hakkai on this one, he's got some practice on this department," Gojyo muttered apparently aware that Hakkai was referring to him. The brunette could sense the sadness in his tone but decided that he could just reassure Gojyo later, he'd have to deal with the irrational blond first.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting, Sanzo relented and took a seat next to the boy, placing the gun on the table. Gojyo sighed loudly and plopped down on a chair opposite them which Hakkai took as an invitation to sit beside his partner.

"The best thing for us right now is to wait for Goku's wounds to heal and from there we could continue our plans to leave. I'll rearrange our tickets for the next day."

"Why are you doing this for us?" Sanzo asked quietly, his gaze settling on the sleeping boy and slipped a hand on the boy's. "You barely know any of us."

"I'm a friend Sanzo, we all are," he answered softly. "In this business, it's seldom you find allies or friends so make the most out of the handful of people you can trust right?"

"We—I can handle this on my own," came the stubborn reply.

"How about Goku? Who's going to look after him while you're out hunting whoever did this to him?" Gojyo countered. "For all we know, this maniac could be just using that as a reason to get to you or to Goku. With your mind all confused and focused on Goku, your defenses are weaker now. You can barely calculate other people apart from yourself, let alone go against someone who has specific plans for you."

Hakkai wanted to just clamp his hand over that unstoppable mouth of Gojyo's but the words had already pierced through Sanzo's irrationality, words that the blond obviously did not want to hear. With an angry snarl, he picked up the Desert Eagle and pointed it at Gojyo but this move was already anticipated by the taller man because in one swift move, he had already intercepted the gun was now pointing it at the defiant blond. Within seconds, he had managed to turn the tables around because of quick thinking and agility. Hakkai watched quietly and felt that though Gojyo was careless in choosing the words he had used to state Sanzo's weaknesses, he actually made it quiet simple. Sanzo was acting on emotion and not reason. If this was brought out into a confrontation, it could prove to be fatal for the latter, and maybe for all of them.

"Shoot me if you have the balls to do it," Sanzo challenged and stared at him straight in the eye. Had Gojyo been in an annoyed he would have just pulled the trigger and cleaned the mess himself but knowing that this half-cocked challenged was something out of despair and hate, he just shrugged it away and gave the gun to Hakkai.

"Nah, my gun only shoots for Hakkai," Gojyo answered mischievously, and leaned back on the chair. For the insolent remark he received a smack on the head from the blushing brunette and a snort from the obviously amused blond. Hakkai was glad that the tension in the air was slowly lifting but hated the fact that it was made at his expense.

Meanwhile…

As he licked his lips, a habit he's developed for the past years, he could still taste the boy's blood spraying in the air as the knives pierced through the flimsy shirt he wore. The boy was beautiful as the council had described him. He made sure that the attack wouldn't seriously wound him, just enough to scare the shit out of the blond target. He had plans for the boy and he had specifically told the Council that. But then there would be some obstacles to acquiring the boy, a green-eyed beauty and a loud-mouth red head. He's just have to take care of all of them so that he'll get the boy. He couldn't wait.

_He had very good plans indeed._

---

"You inconsiderate little monkey!" Gojyo shouted angrily after he had picked himself up from the pile of limbs that he was currently in when he fell to the floor. Goku grinned sheepishly and held up a peace sign as he tried to hide behind the pillow and his sheets.

"Gojyo! I didn't see that it was you, you know how people are with instincts," he tried to explain as the red-head continued to glare at him menacingly. "I just thought I was held captive and that you were watching over me."

"I was watching over you but you kicked me in the head," he grumbled angrily. With a sigh, he plopped down on the chair that had toppled over and looked at Goku closely. "How you feeling kid?"

"I've had better days," he admitted and looked himself over. There were bandages all over his body and honestly, he felt like a mummy wrapped up like this. "Is Sanzo all right?"

"You're hurt Goku, could you at least ask about yourself first?" Gojyo asked with a shake of his head. But when he looked at Goku, he noticed that the boy was waiting for an answer.

"Sanzo's fine, shaken but okay. He's with Hakkai right now, transferring our things from the apartment to yours so that when we leave tomorrow we can gauge everything as much as possible. By the way, do you remember anything Goku?"

Goku's face turned serious and looked down at his hands as if trying to paint the image he had scene before he felt his whole body grow numb. Gojyo waited, he knew that the boy was still probably scared and didn't want to go over the details of his attack but this is something he needed to do. It would be safer for all of them if they knew what they were facing. And besides, he had some hunches he had to prove.

"Everything happened so fast. When I noticed someone by the fire escape, the daggers were already piercing through my skin and all that I saw was that he was thin, lanky and uhm…tall because his arms and legs were really long even when he crouched over the window sill. And he had blue hair because even though the corridors weren't lit, the light from the lamp post on the streets gave his head a peculiar glow."

"Blue huh?" Gojyo repeated and made a mental note of that. It would at least narrow down whoever attacked them. There was only a hand full of people out there who have blue hair. "What else?"

"That's about it," he said slowly. "After that, all I could remember was the panicked look on Sanzo's face, like he was scared or something."

"You don't know half of it," Gojyo said with a roll of his eyes and leaned back on the chair. "He almost went crazy out there when we found him carrying you in his arms. If Hakkai and I hadn't talked him out of it, he would have marched straight out of here, gotten himself killed and would be rotting away in some vacant lot in the countryside. That blond friend of yours sure has lead ears."

"Not only lead ears but a lead mouth," Goku muttered ruefully. "You're lucky, you know, with Hakkai."

"I don't believe we actually announced to the world that we were together."

"With you all over each other, you don't have to make any announcement," Goku said with a slight shrug. A vein twitched in Gojyo's forehead and he could almost feel his hands snaking up to just squeeze the air out of those cheeky lips. "Still, you're luck to have each other."

"You have each other, you and Sanzo, so what's the big deal?" He said with a wave of his hand. "You've been together longer than me and Hakkai have been."

"Together as what?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow. "As friends? Partners?"

"Lovers?" Gojyo hinted with a slight mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Are you on that level already?"

"We haven't even done it," the teenager answered even when his ears turned bright red. "Just minor scraps of affection here and there, a peck on the hand, some snuggling, that's it."

"You'll get to where we are when the time comes," he said slowly. "I know it's hard trying to convince each other about how you feel but you know and it does take time and a lot of prodding."

"Sometimes, I don't think Sanzo wants to be prodded."

"He just needs more…initiative I guess."

"But you talked to him yesterday and he hasn't even come up to me to talk," Goku said with a pout. "Maybe he doesn't really love me, more of like brotherly love."

"I have an idea, wanna listen to it?"

---

Hakkai hated it whenever Gojyo gets one of those stupid mischievous ideas in his head and this time making it worse, he even told the boy about it.

"If Sanzo kills you for this Gojyo, I am not going to save your hide," he said with a frown. But the red-head seemed oblivious to his words. He continued to drink down the beer as if savoring his victory over the defeat of the enemy. He narrowed his eyes at his partner and shrugged, somewhat weirded out at this reaction.

"Did Kougaiji and Jien already email the updated picture of Chin Iisou?"

Hakkai shook his head and pointed to the laptop. "You could check on it after fifteen minutes, maybe they're still looking for it. Or maybe the profile was purposely fabricated by the Council so that the real profile won't be accessible," he added after some thought.

"You mean we were studying something the Council made up?"

"Something like that," Hakkai's face grew serious. "If this Chin Iisou was the one who attacked Goku then the information we have on him is wrong. Remember that he liked to make things look as natural as they were."

"If he was going to kill Goku, he would've abducted him and dumped his body somewhere else. He'd make it look like someone mugged him or something," Gojyo finished the explanation for Hakkai. "Not something as bloody as yesterday."

"It's a good thing Sanzo agreed to our suggestions of keeping this group tight," Hakkai said with a nod. "Lessens the possibility of Chin Iisou attacking us all at once."

"But it only means we have to feed more people," Gojyo said with a frown. "Less beer, less food—"

"Less quality time together?" Hakkai suggested with a smile. "We'll have to make do with these even if it means having to wait until we get back to out old apartment for some…bonding."

"You know we'll have to find an apartment for them once we get back," Gojyo said and moved closer to him, lacing their fingers together as he pulled the brunette into his arms. "Or do you still want to share our apartment with them?"

"They can always take your apartment Gojyo and you can move in entirely with me," he answered with a knowing smile. He waited for the answer from the red-head, somewhat still afraid of being rejected.

"I'll have to get a few of my things there if you want me to move in with you," Gojyo said slowly. "But it would be better if they took my apartment, so we wouldn't have to worry about where they'll stay once we get there."

"I was thinking of asking Sanzo to work for us, that way even Goku gets the need protection from any attacks that might be directed to him," he said slowly. "But I'm not sure if he'll consider it."

"I'm not sure if Sanzo's the joining type, you know," came the skeptical reply. "But I guess there wouldn't be any problem if you asked him. Just don't expect too much from him. But you could point out the benefits of joining us by hinting things for Goku, like you know food, clothes, shelter, safety and stuff like that."

"Sanzo does have a soft spot for the boy, doesn't he?" He said with an amused tone. "Do you have a soft spot for me?"

"Both a soft and hard spot if that's what you want to know," Gojyo said with a laugh. Hakkai feigned a face of disappointment and hurt that made Gojyo smile awkwardly. "Well, of you course I have a soft spot for you. I've always had a soft spot for you even when you've been so damn nasty towards me. I remember something Zakuro told me when he held me captive."

"Oh what's that?" He was interested to know what the psychopath told Gojyo while he was running around trying to find them.

"He asked me how certain I was to know that you love me or not," Gojyo said quietly. "Honestly, I was afraid that there was some kernel of truth in those words. I was afraid that maybe you didn't love me at all."

"That I would easily just let go, is that it?" he asked and looked at him, staring into the warm red puddles. "That I wouldn't come to rescue you, right?"

Gojyo shrugged, afraid of the answer he would receive from Hakkai if he said yes. But the brunette only leaned closer and rested his head against his chest. He swallowed hard, knowing that Hakkai was probably aware of the fast beating of his heart. He knew that it might sound selfish wanting Hakkai to always reaffirm his feelings for him, to always say those words but sometimes, it's all he needs to feel secure.

"Did you believe Zakuro?" He asked slowly. "Did you believe him that I didn't love you?"

"Should I believe him?"

He looked up and watched Gojyo's face and saw that it was indeed filled with confusion and doubts about their relationship. Something he had expected given the fact that he was known as a cold and heartless murderer but he had hoped that for the past months they would have already resolved these doubts between them.

"I can say everything there is to tell you about how much I love you, how much you mean to me and everything normal lovers say to each other but if you won't listen or believe to any of what I have to say then it's better if I didn't say anything all because it wouldn't make any difference," he said quietly, still staring deep into those eyes. "This time, I can't do anything to make you believe Gojyo, you have to do that by yourself."

He could hear him sigh and probably mull over what he had said. He was scared to lose Gojyo the way he lost all the others before him. This time he didn't want to let go without a fight. But he couldn't do anything about the problem if Gojyo himself didn't want to fight for them. After what seeed like hours, Gojyo finally pulled back and looked at him. A smile forming in his lips and a gentle hand caressed his face.

"I believe you, you know that," he said slowly. "I guess I just need some reaffirmation from you every now and then, just so I won't forget that you need me."

Hakkai laughed softly and snuggled even closer to him, not wanting to show him the tears that were threating to spill anytime. He didn't want him to see crying over such a 'small thing' because he knew he'd tease him relentlessly. So he continued to hold until he was sure that there were no signs of tears in his eyes. But knowing Gojyo, he'd still tease him like hell just for the fun of it.

---

Goku mulled over the suggestion Gojyo had given him awhile ago. It was going to cost his hands, his arms, his neck and most probably his head if he did it but still, he thought that it was a good idea of prodding Sanzo. If Gojyo's little idea fails and Sanzo continues to run from the conversation they should be having, he'll have to admit defeat. There was no use prodding and forcing Sanzo to speak up if he obviously feels that there was no point in discussing this issue at hand.

"Hakkai told me not to let you out of my sight and vice-versa so that nothing happens to us," Sanzo told him as soon as he entered the room. "Besides, if anything he happens we have each other for back up."

"I could barely protect myself, let alone protect you," Goku muttered under his breath as he continued to focus his eyes on the book he was holding. Even the slightest movement made his body ache and the effort he had exerted earlier against Gojyo had caused some of the bandages Hakkai had wrapped had come undone. He did get a terrible scolding from the blond and a teasing smirk from Gojyo but he was thankful that Sanzo had still managed to keep a small smile for him.

"I've talked with Hakkai about your training," Sanzo said slowly as he took his regular seat beside Goku's bed. "He seems to agree that since you've had your preliminaries and that you're certain in helping me out, maybe it's time you took up a specialty."

"So does this mean we're partners?" He asked; face brightening without much effort to hide it, much to Sanzo's disappointment. The boy was clearly enthusiastic over a decision that could be interpreted and a few more ways than one. "Does this mean we get to work side by side?"

"I don't know what the big deal is," Sanzo said, faking a small shrug. "We'll just continue what we've already started. Nothing to be so excited and jumpy about."

He just continued grinning because he knew that Sanzo was just as pleased as he was. Finally, it's officially stated that they were partners. But why did he still feel like something was lacking? He stopped smiling when he noticed this peculiar feeling which Sanzo noticed before he could even cover up.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that if I died back there, I wouldn't have been able to tell you so many things," he said quietly. "I would have died without even telling you things I wanted you to know."

"Like what?" Sanzo asked, finally making a gamble on things, taking a bet on his feelings. Goku looked up at him with wide, almost scared eyes. Sanzo leaned forward and brushed a hand against the boy's face and smiled. He knew that now, there wasn't any turning back. Goku was right. They almost lost each other back there and it was only then did he fully realize that some times things don't happen the way you want them to.

"Like how grateful I am because you saved me and you took me in. You turned my life around," he said softly. "Before I got into that mess, I thought I was happy being able to go around without having to answer to anyone but now that I think about it, you were the one who taught me the real meaning of living. You allowed me to trust, to live and to…love."

"I just thought you did it because you wanted something from me, the way Johanssen did but I was wrong. When you reached out to me and you held me in your arms, I didn't feel threatened. I didn't feel frightened because I knew you weren't there to hurt me. I somehow felt you were there to protect me. And I'm happy you've been protecting me ever since. But Sanzo, I want to do the same thing for you."

"You don't have to," Sanzo interrupted. "I'm perfectly fine the way everything is. You don't have to do anything for me but to just be safe. That's all I'm asking."

Goku's face fell. He nodded, the words just didn't seem to want to come out anymore. He wanted to argue but maybe, he's just tired from all the arguing. Maybe Sanzo just didn't see him that way, the way he did. His eyes burned and even though he willed himself not to cry, he felt weak from the words Sanzo just let out.

"So I guess that's all we'll ever be Sanzo, partners," he said slowly and wiped his eyes dry. He couldn't look at him, too embarrassed to let him see his face filled with hope only to be crushed down by rejection. "Well okay, I'll stay out of trouble if that's what you want."

"Why are you crying Goku?" Came the soft inquiry that he had hoped would never come.

"I'm not crying. Something got into my eye," he lied. When he looked up, he did his best to come up with a smile and when he saw the confused expression on Sanzo's face he knew he had succeeded. Sanzo's hand suddenly left his face and looked taken aback by the sudden change of air between them.

"Goku, don't take it the wrong way," Sanzo started but he had already accepted the fact that Sanzo would never look at him more than a partner, more than a charge, hell, even more than a boy. He shook his head and returned to his reading.

"Well, glad that was out of the way," he continued. "At least now I know we'll always only be partners."

"Goku, that's not—"

"Cause you know, now that I think about it, Hakkai and Gojyo must always be having problems because of their relationship. Don't want that bothering us right? So I guess, being partners is for the best, no emotions getting in the way just pure professionalism," he said, not looking up from his book. "So there."

"Wait, you've got it all—"

"I think I'll retire for the moment, Sanzo," he suddenly said and stared at him straight in the eye. "I wouldn't want to be too tired when I start my training right? I don't want to be some half-cooked trainee. Close the door when you leave, okay?"

Before Sanzo could even say another word, Goku had slipped underneath the covers and pretended to sleep. Sanzo could only leave with a heavy heart, angry at himself for backing off when all he needed to do was make Goku understand that he felt exactly the same.

"Why Sanzo? Why don't you love me?" Were the muffled cries Sanzo heard as he closed the door behind him and in the back of his mind, he knew that Goku didn't know what he was talking about. He loved him more than life itself. But maybe, that was how things should suppose to be. They'll have to live with that for now.

---

"If you quit nagging me about my apartment, the sooner we finish clearing it up," Gojyo called out from inside his bedroom, a box underneath his arms. "And the sooner we finish clearing everything up, the faster we get Sanzo and Goku in here."

"I still can't believe that Kougaiji's computer broke down from the virus attached to Chin Iisou's profile," Hakkai called back from the living room. "This is the first time this has happened in a few years."

"I'm kinda having second thoughts about Chin Iisou," Gojyo said slowly. "You know, like maybe we aren't ready for him. Cause from what I've seen so far, the misleading profiles, the uncharacteristic attacks and now this virus that only high-profiled assassins are capable of doing, they could all just mean we have to be prepared for him."

"I think we should be prepared at all times, whether it's a high profiled one or not," Hakkai said seriously. "Zakuro may not be as complex as Chin Iisou but fighting him with you in mind was pretty hard for me. It isn't the strength alone that has to be considered. You have to keep in mind the people around you that might get affected."

Gojyo appeared by the door and smiled apologetically at Hakkai. The brunette seemed to relax and returned his smile. He knew that Hakkai was probably still worried about him getting into trouble. And him pointing out the possibility of having difficulties with Chin Iisou didn't seem to help the matter.

"Have you noticed how quiet Sanzo and Goku were during the trip home?" Gojyo asked as he continued to pack things he needed in a moving box. "They barely talked through the whole flight."

"I think it had something to do with the conversation that took place while we were out yesterday," Hakkai replied as he stuffed a few clothes inside a plastic bag. "Noticed how we found Sanzo sleeping on the floor while Goku had the bed all to himself?"

"Yeah, and we had to sleep in the couch, really dampened my spirits for a round of steamy—"

"You pervert," Hakkai chided accompanied with an uncomfortable laughter. Gojyo could only laugh.

"Hey did you notice we never seem to have big fights like that," he mused as he opened a new box to stuff some socks and underwear in them. Hakkai looked up from the clothes he was busy folding, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's a wonder how we don't seem to fight as often as before."

"Maybe we used up all our fighting cards before since we always got into arguments and confrontation," he said with a knowing smile. Hakkai bowed his head sheepishly, fully aware that most of those fights were instigated by him. "But still, I'm glad we had those arguments before."

"What made you say that?"

"Because if we didn't argue as much as we did before, we wouldn't know what ticks each other off," he said with a smile. "I know how uncomfortable you are when I openly talk about sex or anything related to that topic."

Hakkai blushed almost instantly and returned his attention to the clothes when he heard Gojyo's loud laugh. He had to admit, Hakkai did look cute whenever he found him off guard. He liked the way he blushed and how he averts his eyes from his gaze. It somehow shows that even if he's popularly known as the best assassins in the world, he still has a tinge of innocence behind the mask of cold-blooded killer.

"Do you know I love you so much Hakkai?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him. Hakkai leaned back against him and kissed his cheek softly. "I don't care if they say you're cold or heartless or anything, because I know they haven't seen the real you."

"And I'm grateful that you see through all of me despite what they say about me," he said softly.

"I hope we can get out of this business someday," he whispered wistfully and tightened his embrace around the smaller man. "You know, start a peaceful and maybe normal life outside of the killings and money."

"Yeah, someday," his partner echoed with the same hopeful tone. "But what will we do after all of this?"

"We'll think of something along the way," Gojyo promised and placed a kiss on Hakkai's forehead. And when he heard the contented sigh from Hakkai, he knew that it was a promise he had to keep.

----

"You can't continue avoiding me like the plague, Goku," Sanzo said as the teenaged walked past him to get a can of orange juice from the Hakkai's fridge. "We'll be living in an apartment just like before."

"Like before? How can you say that when things aren't going to be like before?" The boy shot back, his words dripping heavy with sarcasm.

"What the hell—"

"Is my problem? You're my problem, Sanzo. Or maybe you're just to dense to see through that," he cut in.

"Haven't you grown tired of that argument, Goku," he said wearily. "We're partners now, so what's the problem? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Oh don't give me that crap about not knowing anything," the boy said with distaste and took a swig of his juice. "You're not only dense but insensitive as well."

Sanzo was about to ask him what he wanted him to do but the doorbell had interrupted their conversation. Goku with a huff placed the orange juice on the table top and proceeded to answer the door. Sanzo coming back to his senses of the danger they're in opened his mouth to stop Goku from answering the door. But as Goku swung the door open to receive the visitor, a pair of strong hands held him in a death-grip. Before he knew what was going on, an arm was placed firmly around his neck and the cold nozzle of a gun was pressed against the side of his head. He could feel his wounds rip open from the sudden jerking movements and all he could do was wince in pain.

"GOKU!" Sanzo yelled, brought out his gun and pointed it at the man who was holding Goku but stopped when he noticed that the man seemed to be unfazed. What was even disturbing was the smile on the man's face.

"Do you really think you can run from the council?" The man said and cocked his head at him. "You impudent bastard, thinking you can go against the most powerful association in the world."

"Let the boy go, it's me you want right?" Sanzo said through clenched teeth but all he received was a laugh.

"The boy is the payment for my services," he said casually and pointed the gun at him. "Die Genjyo Sanzo."

"SANZO!" Goku yelled before biting down hard on the arm that was choking him in place. Before Sanzo could fully react to the gun going off, he could only watch as Goku's frail body shielded him from the bullet, his body being thrown forward as the bullet tore through him. As he caught the boy in his arms, he reflexively aimed at the intruder and fired continuously. He could barely see if the bullets had hit him due to the tears streaming down his face. But he did hear the painful groan coming from the tall man and the sudden vanishing act he pulled before Sanzo could fire another round of bullets.

"Goku, stay with me," he said hoarsely as he cradled the almost lifeless body in his arms. This wasn't happening again. It wasn't happening again! "Goku don't stop breathing, please don't stop breathing!"

"Sanzo, you're all right," came the inaudible whisper. "Thank goodness, you're…"

"Don't talk anymore, you have to conserve your energy," Sanzo said through tears, as his hands tried to stop the bleeding on the boy's chest. "You promised me right, you'll never leave me, right? So don't die on me Goku, please, don't die on me."

"I made that promise because I love you Sanzo," Goku said through a faint smile and brought his hand to touch his face. "I've always loved you from the beginning and that's… why…why…"

"Goku! Open your eyes damn it! Goku!" He called out but his voice fell on deaf ears. With a heart-wrenching cry, Sanzo cradle Goku's head against his chest and cried his heart out.

**To Be Continued…**

**1** Hope you enjoy this installment. Been doing this while I was reading some of my assignments, so some parts are a bit out of focused. Sorry, sorry. Reviews, comments, anything you want to share are appreciated. Thanks for the time and effort in reading this story. I'm a very grateful to those who keep watch of its development. Thanks! ()


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki and all characters connected to the anime…I hope she owns me too Ü

**Warning: **Graphic Violence, Yaoi Scences and Cursing… and a little OOCness… but if you read Everybody Hurts and my other stories, then you wouldn't be shocked by this one anymore .. ()

**Come Undone**

Only Goku could do this to Sanzo, Hakkai thought as he watched the blond continue to wait patiently by the boy's bedside. It's been almost five hours and he shows no sign of resting or leaving the boy's bedside. And how many coffees has he had since they brought Goku to the hospital? How many cigarettes did Gojyo smoke only to finish half of it? How many silent tears fell from those purple eyes?

"That bastard, taking on a defenseless kid like Goku," Gojyo said through gritted teeth as he stood beside Hakkai, watching the two from behind a glass window. "Is the kid going to be okay?"

"The doctor said they'll be moving Goku from the ICU to a normal ward after a few hours," he told the red-head. "They're just waiting for his vitals to stabilize."

A mobile phone rang and both men turned to watch Lirin hurriedly answer the phone and exit towards the lobby, the folder that contained Sanzo's sketch was under one arm. No doubt the call was somewhat connected to what had taken place earlier.

"I'm worried about Goku," came the quiet response from Gojyo. "Seeing all that blood…"

"Don't be. Goku's a tough boy to crack. He's pushed through so many hard times," he answered slowly and gave a deep breath. "I think we should be more worried about Sanzo. He's the one who's going through a lot right now. He's the one who's mulling over failure and depression."

Gojyo's eyes fell on the blond man, shoulders hunched over the smaller body on the bed. It was true. He had never seen Sanzo so crushed like this. He had always thought that Sanzo was stronger than any of them in terms of protecting Goku, maybe at some points even stronger than Hakkai. But now, watching his heaving shoulders, he knew that the man was close to breaking down.

"I think Chin Iisou doesn't want to kill Goku," Lirin's voice broke through the stillness of the ward. She handed them a folder when she had their attention. "It seems that Goku's just an instrument in breaking Sanzo."

"What's this?" Gojyo asked as he started flipping through the files. His eyes grew wide when the information before him started to sink in. "This is a detailed account of all known assassin to have worked for the Council."

Lirin nodded. "That was found in Ni Jieni's database after Kou suggested that someone in the Council would have surely recorded all transactions the group had made."

Hakkai slowly went through the file and did chance upon several assassins he had known through his entire career. There was Zakuro, Tsien Bien, among others. And then there was Chin Iisou. He scanned through the detailed account and description of the man's fighting style, habits and mode of weaponry.

"Why would Ni Jieni keep an active file of things like this when surely he knew the possibility of hacking through his files?"

"He didn't expect to die," was all Lirin could give as answer. "And we believe that he meant to use these files for some of his personal works."

"Whatever the reason is, this could greatly help us," Hakkai said slowly. "At least now we know what we're up against."

---

Sanzo held onto Goku's hand and aimlessly counted the pulse throbbing beneath his fingertips. It helped him stay awake, afraid to loose count of the only sign of life from the otherwise unmoving boy. It helped him stay focused on Goku but also reminded him of how those steady beats almost stopped as they rushed him to the hospital. Though he had experienced so many loses in his life, this one hit too close to home.

_I've always loved you from the beginning…_

The tears burned his eyes as recalling those murmured words burned a deep gash in his heart. He never knew he had a heart until he met the boy, never knew that he could get so affected by anyone. How many times had he wanted to tell the same thing to Goku? How many times had he wanted to show him affection? He couldn't because he was afraid that if he did, he'd lose him in the end. He'll lose him the way he lost so many people in his life. But wasn't it more painful to lose someone without being able to tell them how you really feel, how you really care about them? Can you just stand there and watch them slip away as you keep all those pent up emotions inside?

He thought that his feelings for Goku was wrong, was unnatural but when he saw the way Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other, with so much passion and adoration, he knew that true love, in its purest form, surpasses being, gender and all those the human mind can only grasp. But the human heart can do so much more that would be incomprehensible even forbidden by the rules of the mind. And that was what he had been doing to him self; he had allowed himself to be trapped by the confines of his minds.

Goku was his life. The teenager had always told him how many times he'd given him a new lease on life and how thankful he was for saving him. But in reality it was the other way around. Goku had given him a new outlook on life. He had pieced together a world that was entirely different from what he had grown used to, a world filled with color and emotion. He had showed him how fun it was to eat chocolate chip cookies with milk. He had taught him the therapeutic effects of talking during dinner. Why did he continue to push him away even when he knew that all he was doing was hurting the boy?

"Sanzo," Hakkai's soft call was coated with anxiousness and worry had come from the doorway. He only tilted a head in his direction but kept his eyes on the sleeping boy. He heard a sigh and soft footsteps coming towards him. Soon, soft hands were on his shoulder, as if offering some form of strength for him to take. With no other person left to turn to, he finally allowed all his frustrations to flow out of his system.

"I'll kill that bastard with my own hands, Hakkai, you just wait and see," he said angrily. "I'll kill him and I'll tell the whole world not to mess with me and Goku."

"I understand how you're feeling right now Sanzo, but charging out there without a plan or back is suicide. What we need—"

"We?" Sanzo angrily repeated and looked at the brunette in the eye. "I don't seem to remember including you or Gojyo in this. This is my problem Hakkai, my problem alone so don't' stick your nose into my business."

"You do remember that I am in charge of this mission and that is to keep you alive, at all cost. You agreed to that, Sanzo, that's why you're here in the first place."

He opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. The other man had a point and left no room for discussion. With a sigh, he returned his attention to the sleeping boy. He knew that he was being irrational but this was Goku they were talking about, the boy he had saved and sheltered for so many years, the boy he loved with his whole heart.

"If you're ready to discuss some plans with us, we'll be waiting outside," hakkai said softly. "But of course we do this in your own time, this is after all, you're responsibility right?"

He didn't turn around to answer but instead nodded and waited until he heard the soft click of the door closing behind Hakkai.

"I'll make that bastard pay Goku," he said with resolution and caressed the boy's cheek. "I'll make him beg me to spare his life."

---

Gojyo sat on one of the benches opposite Hakkai who was reading the file for nth time already. Was the guy trying to memorize every single detail on the paper? He fiddled with the leather strap of his Deagle. He was scared and he noticed that he was having this feeling more and more often that before. Was it because he had decided to open up to Hakkai and the rest of the people? Was this the price he was going to pay for becoming attached to someone like Hakkai and having two people watched by the most powerful organization as friends?

"Seem to be deep in thought again, Gojyo," the soft voice of his lover came by his side. He must have been too engrossed in his thought not to notice any movement from the brunette. He nodded and looked down at the gun in his hands. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"I was just thinking how I would react if anything like that happened to you," he said quietly. "I'm not used to having threats over our lives and everything, I'm not like Sanzo. This is the first time I've ever been really attached to someone who could always be in danger, given the fact that you are so popular in our business."

Hakkai smiled but he knew that the man was probably hurt by what he said thinking that he wasn't ready to take on this relationship, given the facts of their current status. He wanted to reassure Hakkai but he couldn't find the words that would calm the brunette's fears. As he watched him, the smile seemed to be plastered to the beautiful face and he knew that his partner was probably just trying to show him a strong face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He knew better than to tell Hakkai his feelings, afraid that if he continued with what he was saying he'd hurt his feelings even more. But being impulsive as he was, he couldn't stop his mouth from continuing with what he had said earlier. He was afraid of so many things and keeping all those bottled up inside was going to drive him crazy.

"At first, I thought that maybe I could protect you, and that being together would make us unstoppable. But that event with Zakuro and now this with Sanzo, I'm not so sure if I could protect you. I mean, I'm not as strong as you are. I mean, aren't you afraid, Hakkai? Everyday we aren't sure if we'll survive or not, if we'll see another day or if we'll get to be in each other's arms again. Aren't you afraid of getting hurt because I got hurt or something?"

"I thought we talked about this before, Gojyo. We seem to have understood each other that we won't let anything happen to any of us," he said, the smile slight fading from his lips. "You do remember that right?"

"But this is different from Zakuro and all those low-class bastards that have been harassing us. We can take them out anytime but what if class-A hit mans like Chin Iisou go after you, do you think I can handle that?" He said aimlessly. He didn't know how to tell Hakkai that he was afraid of not being able to protect him.

"I see," was all that the brunette said. He watched as Hakkai move away from him to stand by the opposite wall. "So you're having second thoughts if you could handle the pressure of work and of our relationship is that it?"

He was caught off guard by the question because that was exactly what had been bothering him. He only stared at Hakkai, pondering over what he should answer. He looked at the face that gave him assurance whenever he went to sleep, the face that gave him something to believe in despite all the problems they've encountered. No he wasn't having second thoughts about their work and their relationship. He was afraid of not being able to protect Hakkai in this line of work and that made him have second thoughts about their relationship.

"I'm having second thoughts if I could always be there for you," he answered. And that answer made the conversation even worse. He wasn't supposed to make it sound like he was having second thoughts about their relationship but second thoughts on his ability to protect Hakkai. This time, the brunette did frown at the mistaken message and looked at him closely.

"It never dawned to me that this was how you felt about our relationship, Gojyo. You could've told me about this a little earlier not when we're in the middle of a situation like this," Hakkai said.

"That wasn't what I meant Hakkai," he began but the other man interrupted.

"I'm not going to force you into something that you don't want to be a part of," he continued apparently not hearing any of what he just said. "We could stop being partners if that also distracts you."

"That wasn't what I meant Hakkai," he said more forceful, now growing irritable that Hakkai wasn't listening to him. "If you'd just listen to what I have to say first Hakkai—"

"What did you exactly mean by saying that you're having second thoughts about being there for me? Didn't you just put it quite plainly what your uncertainties are?"

"Will you just listen to me first Hakkai?" Gojyo said, his voice raising a pitch higher. But Hakkai's eyes had lost its shine. His face had clouded over with pain and disbelief. And before he could reach out to stop Hakkai from walking out on him, his partner had already turned his back on him and was racing out of the ward, hands clenched tightly on the pieces of paper that they were supposed to discuss.

---

Hakkai watched the flickering lights of the city, his legs dangling over the edge and his eyes aimlessly scanning the distant kaleidoscope of lights. He still couldn't understand what Gojyo was trying to say, what he meant about not being able to be there by his side. They were partners right? And didn't partners do things together? Didn't they protect each other? Didn't they carry each other when the going gets tough? Maybe he didn't know a lot of things because he never really bothered to know anything about people.

But for the past months, he did his best to know, to understand what Gojyo wanted, what human emotions were like. And he found out a lot about himself and about his feelings. He knew what Gojyo was talking about, how hard it is to always live in fear of losing the one you love but he also knew that he had to trust the person. He trusted Gojyo to survive, to live, to fight for their lives. And he also knew Gojyo was as strong as he is when it came to their relationship. But after what had just transpired between them, the discussion about how fragile their relationship really was, he suddenly didn't know what he believed in anymore. He felt like he was just making up ideas about him and Gojyo, make believe ideas that were only possible in their dreams.

Hakkai suddenly felt cold and alone. All this time, he was just conjuring some half baked world that he and Gojyo were supposed to live in only to find out that these dreams cannot survive in the harsh reality of their current situation. How could he even believe that he could escape the confines of their jobs? How could he even be able to paint a picture so real that even he was deceived by it? Worse, he even got Gojyo to believe in something as bogus as a relationship that could withstand the pressure and demands of their business.

"But I really believed we would make it through," he whispered to no one in particular, his eyes still wandering over the bright lights beneath his feet. He really believed that because they were by each other sides, they were going to survive and possibly live a normal life. But maybe that was only wishful thinking. He felt disillusioned at believing in such a thing as love and a normal life. All the promises they made to each other were all just lies, lies that he believed in.

But then again, maybe Gojyo really did love him. He did sacrifice a lot for him like giving up his playboy image and being faithful to him. He'd put his life on the line for him without having second thoughts but what happened to Goku must have really scared him to make him retreat inside like that. Maybe he wasn't expecting that things might be as serious as that. They made the mistake of not taking things seriously before so this must really be a wake up call for him. Watching Sanzo break down like that must have made shown him an image of himself crying by his bedside if anything happened to him.

He felt the wind change and along with the direction, something in the air caught his nose. A distinct smell of a predator lurking in the shadows made him reach for the katana by his side. With lightning speed, he flipped around and landed neatly on the landing, hand swinging out to reveal the sword. He scanned the surrounding area, eyes changing in hue as adrenaline pumped into his veins. His focus returning to that of the assassin that he really was, the problem with Gojyo was momentarily shoved out of his mind.

A man stepped into the clearing, his blue hair shining like a neon sign as the light gleamed down on him. Hakkai's grip on the katana grew tighter, remembering what Gojyo had told him earlier about the distinct characteristic of the man that attacked Goku. The smirk on the man's face made his blood boil. He has seen different kinds of put downs but this one said 'I'm better than you' and that made him angrier.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to go out at night without back up?" Came the cool introduction.

"Chin Iisou I presume?" He asked tersely.

"Bright boy," Chin Iisou answered, his words laced heavily with sarcasm. "I was hoping that I would be of some surprise to you and get an upper hand. But it seems that I've under estimated you. I thought that now that you're preoccupied with the redhead, I'll get a better chance of defeating you and taking your title."

"You're not the first who ever went for my head," he shot back but all he received was a sly smile.

"But I am the first one to ever do serious damage to you and your friends. Well Zakuro did come close to it but never really made a dent on your hard head,right?"

He suddenly felt cold all over at the point the other man had just made. He could only stare harder at him, his eyes narrowing as the smile on those lips grew wider.

"This whole thing isn't about Sanzo's debt to the Council isn't it? It's about you getting ahead of everyone else just to up your market value," he said angrily. "You were just using them as an excuse to get to me."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Cho Hakkai, not everything should revolve around you," he said with the same smile. "I am on a mission to get rid of Genjyo Sanzo and take the boy as my prize but I didn't expect to see the famous Cho Hakkai to be on the opposite team. And since I am here, I might as well take three birds with one stone and just practice on a little red-head we both know of."

"Touch Gojyo and you'll die a slow and painful death," Hakkai said slowly, his eyes turning cold. The smile from Chin Iisou's lips waned a little when he noticed the difference in the brunette's eyes.

"We'll see if you can live up to your name Cho Hakkai. We'll see if you can still focus your mind on me when you have two dead bodies at your feet and a missing boy on your list," Chin Iisou said with a slight laugh before vanishing into the shadows.

---

Goku remembered the white hot searing pain that burned down his side and then the dull thud his body made when he hit the floor. He also remembered telling Sanzo he loved him and the look on Sanzo's face as his eyes slowly closed from too much fatigue. He had wanted to stay awake and tell Sanzo that he'll be okay, he wanted to comfort him and soothe his troubled mind but he was just in too much pain to keep his focus on what he should be doing. He stared up the ceiling and watched the fan lazily spin on its axis.

"You're awake," came the deep voice he's been missing for days. He shifted his head slightly to meet the blond eye to eye. Goku wasn't prepared for what he saw. Sanzo's face was pale and was obviously tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, a sure sign that the man had been losing sleep over him. And what was even more heart-wrenching was the fact that the golden yellow hue of his hair had somehow lost its shine. And this was all because of his carelessness. He quickly turned away and shifted his attention to the ceiling fan.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he said slowly as he continued to watch the slowly spinning above his head. He was embarrassed to look at Sanzo, more afraid to find out what expression Sanzo was wearing. "I just did what I thought partners would do for each other."

"And risk your own safety?" Sanzo said angrily but Goku could only look straight up. He didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes. He thought that now, at least, Sanzo would feel or at least feign seeing the sacrifice he was willing to give for him.

"It was the only think I could think of at the moment," Goku said. "And probably the only way to make you see how much I loved you."

"You don't have to risk you life to make me see that," Sanzo said softly. "I already know, and you probably know why I'd risk my life for you."

"No, I don't know why you'd risk your life for me," Goku said softly. "I always thought because you had some kind of obligation towards me, but then maybe because we're partners. I always thought that if anything happened to me, it'd be okay with you that you only cared for me because you had to."

"Goku," Sanzo's voice seemed to be breaking with so much emotion. "I love you."

Hearing those words finally come out of Sanzo's mouth brought tears to his eyes. He didn't know that it felt so damn good to hear Sanzo finally acknowledge his feelings. And to finally know that he felt the same way.

"I know you've wanted to hear those words from me for a long time and I didn't say it because of so many reasons. But losing you so many times made me think that it would only cause both of so much pain. And I know this isn't like me but I owe you an explanation after everything that has happened."

"Seeing you so close to death in my arms made me realize that in this life nothing is sure, I could die this very moment or you could and I didn't want to gamble on that. I suddenly realized that I didn't want to die and you for that matter without letting you know what I really felt. I know I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you all of this but I just couldn't make myself say it. I'm not that type of person you know that, but then when I saw how much pain of caused you, I knew that I was wrong."

"Sanzo," he whimpered the name through the tears. "I just didn't know what I'll do if anything happened to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died."

"Don't cry Goku, you'll tire yourself out," came the soothing voice that used to lull him to sleep before. Fingers gently wiped the tears from his eyes and when he turned to look at the older man he couldn't help but smile at the tender look on Sanzo's face. How he missed seeing that.

"But did you ever think that maybe I thought of the same thing when you shielded me? Do you think that it would be easy for me to live every day knowing that you died because I wasn't able to protect the both of us? We're partners Goku, and partners look out for each other and for themselves. There's no use in living if one of us is gone. Do you understand that Goku? We both have to live if we want to be together."

Goku nodded and leaned his head against the hand that cradled his face. He finally understood what Sanzo really meant when he said partners. He now knew what his purpose in life is. It's to survive to live with a life Sanzo. And as he drifted back into sleep, he knew that when he woke up, things would be a lot better even if his whole body was in pain. He had, after all, someone who would take care of him.

---

"Goku's awake," came Sanzo's voice from the doorway. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He had planned to follow Hakkai when he had stormed out on him during their slightly edgy conversation, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop his mouth from spewing statements that had other meanings, he decided on just staying behind and waiting for the brunette to calm down.

"How's he doing?" He had asked the blond who was busy preparing some kind of meal for the boy.

"Shaken up but otherwise fine," came the quiet reply. "He's a strong boy, stronger than even I expected. You seem to be alone. Where's Hakkai gone to?"

"We sort of had an argument," was all he could answer. "Personal matters, you know."

"Scared, huh?"

"Scared of what? Me, scared? I never get scared of anything."

"You're a pathetic liar, Gojyo. It's written all over your face. You're scared that Hakkai might be the next one lying on that bed, bloody and unconscious, and that it's you in my place."

"You're too observant for your own good," he muttered and grabbed an apple from the tray Sanzo was preparing. "Never really thought you had it in you to care."

"I don't," came the blunt reply. "I don't give a shit about what happens to you but I am worried for Hakkai. I've known him since I started in this business. And I' know how vulnerable he is when he opens up to someone. He's never been known to open up to anyone, and to think that he did to you… well, he's putting big gamble on that especially since he knows how high our lives are at risk with every passing minute."

"I just don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him," Gojyo said slowly as he studied the shiny surface of the apple. "Maybe because I never really thought that anything like that could actually happen. I've always thought that I could protect him but seeing how uncertain things really are, I'm starting to doubt myself."

"Been too cocky also," Sanzo muttered as he poured some orange juice in a cup. "In our business, nothing is certain. You could be alive this day and dead the next. Or you could be on top of the ladder or be on the last step. Our business embodies the words survival of the fittest in the truest sense. We stop fighting, we die. It's as simple as that."

Gojyo remained silent, pondering on what the former had said. He had a point, if he stopped fighting for Hakkai, the more chance they'd get hurt. Backing out isn't the answer to this problem, it's getting stronger and surviving for each other. He took a bite of the apple and looked at Sanzo, thoughtfully chewing as he ignored the disdain spreading over the fine features.

"You better get another apple to replace that or else, I'll have the dogs chewing on your face."

"I'll get a fresh batch when I get back," he answered. "Have to find Hakkai first."

"Talk," Sanzo said as he opened the door with his foot. "Break ups are the last thing this group needs as of the moment. We are down by one member, and we need all the help we can get from each other."

Gojyo only lifted a hand in a slight wave to indicate his acknowledgement of the statement. Sanzo snorted and went inside, tray in hand and holding a back under one arm.

Meanwhile…

'I've been calling you for an hour, Hakkai," Lirin scolded him as soon as he entered the floor. She was holding several folders and looked stressed out. All he could manage was a small smile. Even though he was a little hyped up from the little meeting a while ago, he didn't want to tell Lirin that given the fact that the girl was already worried.

"I was held up somewhere with something," he explained. Lirin narrowed her eyes at him and studied him carefully. "But it was nothing, really. So what's up?"

"Goku's finally awake and he's doing good but that isn't what I was calling you about. I was calling to show you these files," she finished and handed him the folders. "Read them, and call Gojyo, I've been having trouble contacting him also."

"You mean Gojyo's not in the hospital with Sanzo?" Panic was evident in his voice, but he didn't care. Lirin nodded and looked at her watch.

"I've been trying to contact him for the past half-hour but his phone couldn't be reached. I assumed that he was with you."

"Shit," was all Hakkai could say as he made a dash for the door, leaving the folders he was supposed to read in the arms of Lirin. As he sped down the corridors of the building, he dialed Sanzo's number, hoping that he'd pick it up. If anything happened to Gojyo, he'll tear this whole place a part and kill every single person who'd get in his way. He didn't care if he'd die trying.

---

He had happened to pass by a liquor store and decided to surprise Hakkai with a little quality time by sharing a glass of wine or two. It was the only way he could possibly drown the heated argument they had before. And possibly calm his nerves while they discussed their situation. But as he turned the key to their apartment, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his face. Hakkai was obviously not in their apartment sulking and thinking about their relationship. He was probably out partying, getting drunk and probably getting laid as of the moment. He willed himself not to lose his temper and trash the place. Instead, he slowly closed the door and made his way to the dining room table to set up his little plan, just in case shows up.

He never really noticed it until now but Hakkai has always managed to keep the place clean and bearable. He's done a great job in balancing their work, the chores and being there for him. He's managed somehow to always keep the fridge from emptying. He's overlooked these things, thinking that it was his duty to do that. Come to think of it, he felt guilty for not helping out. He could've offered to do the groceries from time to time or take their clothes to the laundry. He was a selfish bastard for the past months and here he was thinking about how he was going to protect Hakkai when he couldn't' even take care of him.

"Gotta make it up to him somehow," Gojyo thought out loud as he picked out glasses from inside the cupboard. "Maybe if he'll just get home now, we'll have a chance to settle this mess."

After setting the table and uncorking the wine bottle, he decided that if Hakkai wasn't coming home, he'd at least pester him to do so. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket only to find out that it had gone dead. He looked at it distastefully and reached for the charger inside one of the drawers. As he bent down to plug the short cable, he noticed a faint creaking sound in the wooden walls, a sound made by someone who didn't want to be seen or heard. He cautiously pulled out his gun and crouched down low, hiding behind the chairs and table. He listened attentively to the faint creaking noises, suddenly aware of all the sounds in the otherwise quiet apartment.

He sprung out of where he was hiding as soon as the door slammed open. Without thinking twice, he pulled the trigger, aiming at whoever had broken through the door. After the cloud of debris from the tattered door settled, he carefully walked over to the spot, gun still aimed ready to fire at any sudden movement. There by the door was a sight he was not prepared to see.

"_Do you really think we'll get through all this shit?" Gojyo asked as he laid in bed with Hakkai, fingers interlaced and settling on his stomach. Hakkai's breath was warm against his neck and the tip of his lover's nose was rubbing agains this jaw. "You know, have a normal life even when we have lunatics chasing after us?"_

"_Yeah, I think we will," came the sleepy but certain answer. "As long as we have each other, we'll get through all this and everything they throw our way. We'll be partners forever, right?"_

"_Right," he answered with the same assurance. Hakkai nuzzled his neck and pressed his body against his._

"_We'll live through this and get away from it all. We'll find a way to live a normal life, a life away from all the blood shed and greed," the brunette continued._

_He smiled at the thought. It was a dream they've always had, a dream they were going to make real in the future. He pulled Hakkai closer and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead, his way of saying he believed in that too._

"HAKKAI!" Gojyo shouted as he rushed to the fallen brunette, picking him up in his arms. He slowly propped him up against the door, trying to free him from his coat. But he was surprised to see the look on the wounded man's face.

"You love him too much for your own safety," came the cold and unnerving voice he's heard before. With a last burst of energy, he managed to stumble back and miss the full thrust of the blade hidden in the intruders hands but it wasn't enough to save himself from getting hurt. As he crouched on the floor, hand pressing firmly against the gaping wound in his stomach, he stared at the man who towered before him. He watched as he took firm hold of his hair and pulled the dark brown locks to reveal shiny blue hair underneath the perfect wig.

"You low-life bastard," he rasped angrily as Chin Iisou laughed to savor his victory. He couldn't finish his sentence as he stared coughing out blood from the wound he had received. The assailant could only laugh louder.

"It will only be a matter of minutes Gojyo before you fall on the floor dead," came the response. "By the time Cho Hakkai gets here, you'll be dead from blood loss. What a humiliating way to die isn't it?"

"Fuck you, you bastard," he grated out, blood spilling from his lips as he forced the words out his mouth.

"I never really understood what Cho Hakkai saw in you. You're a lousy piece of work, you know. You could barely take care of yourself, let alone take care one of the best assassins in the business. I'll be actually doing Cho Hakkai a favor by ridding him of you. He'd be able to concentrate more on our fights than be weighed down by you."

Gojyo could only cough out more blood as he grew weaker. It would only be a matter minutes before he'd pass out and probably never wake up. It would only be a matter of minutes before he'd truly lose Hakkai.

"I told Cho Hakkai that he'd have to bodies dead by his feet, you and the blonde," he said with a sneer. "And now that this business is finish, I'll clean up the other one. Goodbye, Sha Gojyo, you'll have to wait in hell until you have your revenge."

And with that final remark, Chin Iisou threw the wig at him and sauntered out the room as if nothing had taken place. He lay there on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and pressing down hard on his stomach, hoping that Hakkai would come. Hoping that even at the final moment of his life, he'd be able to tell him how much he loved him. He watched as the light grew dimmer and dimmer, the warmth in his finger tips disappearing with every ragged breath he took.

"Hakkai," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I just want you to know that I really love you, there's no lie in that. I'll always remember your beautiful smile even in the after life."

And with that final statement, Gojyo fell into a dreamless sleep with only Hakkai's beautiful face filling his mind. It would probably be the last thing he'll ever remember of this world.

**T o Be Continued…**

**1 **Phew! It's been a really long time since I got the chance to finish this chapter. Sorry sorry! I've been really busy at work having to do three things in one day, every single day of the week. And my computer broke down, too many files jammed up in an insy winsy hard drive. We'll I hope you like this one so far, I'll try to start on the next chapter as soon as possible and hopefully finish it ASAP too. ()

**2** Thanks to all the people who reviewed this and my other stories. I'll be updating soon on my other stories and be putting up a new story also. Just keep watch, aite! THANKS A BUNCH!


End file.
